


Nuestro deseo mas hermoso

by RocioLuceroMS



Category: Lan Huan - Fandom, Lan Wangji - Fandom, Mo Dao Zu Shi, wangxian - Fandom, xicheng - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng - Freeform, Lan Zhan/Wei Wuxian - Freeform, M/M, WangXian, XiCheng
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioLuceroMS/pseuds/RocioLuceroMS
Summary: La historia se centra en la continuacion del regreso de Wei Wuxian y Lan Zhan despues de haberse escapado despues de la muerte del Jin GuangYao, en esta historia se crean romances que nunca pensaron en existir, sentimientos nuevos y que no saben como deben tratarse.Comenzado de nuevo lazos que creyeron romperse vuelve a restaurarse, volviendo a aceptarse, tratarndose nuevamente y volviendo a mentir, por miedo del rechazo de los demas, sentimientos y pensamientos dificiles de entender.
Relationships: Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng, Lan Zhan/Wei Wuxian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. De regreso

**Author's Note:**

> Hola...  
> Bueno este es mi primer fanfic que publico en esta plataforma, antes publicado en Wattpad, quiero que esta historia logre atraparlos...
> 
> La relacion entre dos personas que nunca pensaron tener algo mas intimo que sus nombres, pues asi fue, no solo los nombres se nombraron en la noche oscura, dos cuerpos se formularon en uno solo.
> 
> Por favor si notan errores( ya sea ortograficos o parrafos mismos) comuniquenmelo no me molestare, gracias.

En un hermoso sendero dos personas caminaban tranquilamente e inquietante, tenían un destino, llegar a la Secta GusuLan, para enfrentar juntos castigos por sus acciones y claro demostrarles que no se separaran pase lo que pase, además de resolver algunos asuntos, Wei Wuxian quería aclarar ciertas cosas con Jiang Cheng, al ver pasado 3 meses lejos de un lugar a otro, quería hablar con él por las cosas que no quedaron bien y Wei Wuxian deseaba entablar una conversación para poder por lo menos acercarse a su hermano del alma ahora que las cosas son diferentes, él quiere tener una nueva amistad con Jiang Cheng.

Mientras tanto Lan Zhan estaba muy preocupado por su hermano, al saber que se encontraba en reclusión por los sucesos que le quitaron a sus dos hermanos jurados, se escuchaban rumores que Lan Xichen estaba pasando por un mal momento y que tomo un receso de ser el líder de la secta GusuLan, Lan Zhan al escuchar todos esos rumores, que a veces eran más siniestros que otros, quería confirmar que su hermano estaba bien, bueno quería estar con él para apoyarlo, ya que lo ayudo cuando Lan Zhan estaba en reclusión por la muerte de Wei Wuxian además de pasar por un estado muy melancólico en ese momento Lan Xichen lo apoyaba, ahora era su turno, pero no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar los demás discípulos del clan porque llegaba con la persona que amaba a su lado.

A llegar a la Secta GusuLan varios discípulos vieron a lo lejos dos figuras una blanca y otra negra, de inmediato se percataron que eran ellos y fueron a informar a Lan Qiren que HanGuang-Jun llegaría con Wei Wuxian dijo- _Por fin llegamos...¡ah!_ \- dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio- _Lan Zhan no sé cómo nos van a recibir, ¿crees que nos dejen entrar?_ -Wei volvío hacia Lan Zhan que estaba tan ansioso por ver a su tío y más importante a su hermano, aunque no lo demostraba a simple vista.

Lan Zhan- _Espero poder entrar, pero si llegaran a impedirnos pasar, nos tendremos que retirar..._

Al poco tiempo los discípulos le permitieron el paso a los dos, esperándolos en pasillo estaba Lan Qiren quien no se veía del todo contento, pues tenía ante su presencia a una persona que no era tan bienvenida, pero era la persona que amaba su discípulo más pulcro, después de Lan Xichen.

Lan Qiren- _Bienvenido de nuevo HanGuang-Jun, estaba esperando por verte, no puedo decirte que estoy del todo contento, ¿Verdad?_

Lan Qiren- _Estás al tanto de tus acciones, dime a que regresaste..._

Lan Zhan- _Lo sé, sé que falle a esta secta, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice..._

 _-Esperaba ver a mi hermano, escuche rumores y quiero confirma si él está bien, se lo pido_ -Lan Zhan se inclinó hacia Lan Qiren para que este lo dejare ver a su hermano, pero de pronto se sorprendió porque no era el único que estaba haciendo aquel gesto, Wei Wuxian también se inclinó ante el para poder convencer a Lan Qiren y dijo- _Sé que no soy de su agrado, pero me gustaría que por favor le concediera ese favor a Lan Zhan el necesita saber cómo está su hermano, sé que soy la persona que no deseaba ver, pero yo quiero a Lan Zhan, por favor permítale el paso Lan Qiren._

Lan Qiren quedo sorprendido ante el acto de Wei Wuxian y sus palabras que casi le causa un infarto por solo escucharlas y dijo- _Esta bien HanGuang-Jun pero antes de eso tendrás que ir con los superiores a presentarles respetos y tomar los castigos que te impongan, solo así te dejare ver a Lan Xichen..._

Wei Wuxian se sintió mal, pues a Lan Zhan seria el unico que seria castigado y él tendría que recibir todos esos duros castigos y no quería que fuera el único culpable.

Wei Wuxian de pronto exclamo- _Lan Qiren quiero pedirle que yo también, pueda recibir esos castigos, no quiero que Lan Zhan sea el único en recibirlo, soy causa de sus acciones, espero me permita tomarlos_ \- después de escuchar aquellas palabras Lan Zhan quería refutar, pero Lan Qiren no lo permito y respondió- _Espero que el joven maestro Wei pueda tomar esas palabras como verdad, ya que el castigo será severo para los dos._

Wei Wuxian- _Entiendo-_ Wei voltio hacia Lan Zhan pera que no intercedieran y para calmarlo le sonrió, después de ver eso él, se calmó, pero no le pareció lo que dijo Wei no quería que lastimaran a su persona amada, a su vida.

Lan Zhan- _Gracias tío_ \- después de inclinarse pasaron a su Jingshi para dejar las cosas que traían y claro dejaron a manzanita consigo que la amarraron en un árbol a lo lejos de gran pabellón, Wei Wuxian se puso como esperando mientras Lan Zhan se encontraba con su hermano.

Después de todos los castigos que fueron impuestos a los dos por los superiores y de ver visto a su hermano Lan Zhan se sentía más tranquilo, porque estaba a lado y apoyando a Lan Xichen, después de cumplir con todos los castigos, ellos se quedaron oficialmente en la secta y por ende tenía contraer matrimonio.

Cuando tomaron la decisión de contraer matrimonio en la secta GusuLan, Wei Wuxian y Lan Zhan se dirigió hacia la secta Yunmeng Jiang, para ver al líder de la secta, con la esperanza de que este los dejaran pasar, Wei quería avisarle sobre su matrimonio personalmente y hablar nuevamente, al llegar al embarcadero de loto Wei y Lan Zhan caminaban por algunas calles para llegar a Lotus Pier, pero se encontraron a unos discípulos que deambulaban por las mismas calles, ellos los reconocieron y Wei se dirigió hacia ellos, les dijo que querían ver a su líder, con respecto se dirigieron los discípulos a la entrada de Lotus Pier, para avisarle de su llegada a Jiang Cheng, después los discípulos los dejaron pasar Wei Wuxian tenía permitido entrar al gran salón, pero HanGuang-Jun tenía que esperar adentro, de los alrededores, mientras Wei hablaba con Jiang Cheng.

Dentro del gran salón ya lo esperaba el líder de la secta, este le daba la espalda con los brazos hacia tras, Wei se dirigió a él con respecto- _Mis más sinceros saludos líder de la sect*_

_-No estoy para tus burlas Wei Wuxian, dime a que has venido, después de haberte largado con HanGuang-Jun._

_-Creo que dejaste muy en claro que no nos debíamos nada y que ya no teníamos por qué hablar._

Wei en ese momento se sintió muy mal por las palabras de Jiang Cheng, pues tenía razón, él se escapó con Lan Zhan si hablar más con él y le digo lo que ellos ya no se debían nada, tratando de terminar su relación de hermanos- _Lo sé y lo recuerdo, es por eso que vine a hablar, a darte la cara y poner las cosas claras entre nosotros._

_-Por favor Jiang Cheng quiero que tengamos una nueva amistad y dejar lo que paso entre nosotros en el*_

_-Entonces me pides que deje todo lo que hiciste por mí en el pasado, y tengamos una nueva relación, a la mierda con todo eso Wei Wuxian...tú no sabes lo que sentí al enterarme y después tratar de entender tus acciones por mí, que debo de agradecerte, que te debo la vida,... Wei yo no puedo olvidarlo aunque me lo pediste no puedo_

_-Ahora menos que nunca supe valorar lo que mediste_ -dijo con una voz temblorosa, después de voltearse, empezaban a salir de sus ojos lágrimas, Wei al verlo así le dijo- _Jiang Cheng_ \- viéndolo a la cara- _Jiang Cheng tu no me debes nada, yo lo hice porque no podía verte así, tus padres decidieron dejarte al mando de la secta y yo te protegería, pero...no pude y te falle sé que para ti es difícil dejar el pasado atrás, pero yo quiero hacerlo y ser feliz con Lan Zhan y que tú nos puedas aceptar, eres mi única familia, y quiero recuperar esa única familia que me queda..._

 _-Sabes Jiang Cheng la secta GusuLan no acepto y pronto nos casaremos... quiero que puedas estar presente **-**_ Al escuchar eso Jiang Cheng se asombró de lo que dijo y frunció el ceño, en ese momento no sabía que decir, apretó sus puños y dijo- _Quieres que yo este hay, Wei pides imposibles sabes..._

Wei Wuxian se sintió aún más triste- _Si...lo se pido imposibles, pero me encantaría que tú y Jin ling pudieran estar presentes..._

 _-Tu... en verdad quieres olvidar todo lo que vivimos juntos y esos momentos que fuimos alegres, tener una nueva relación, no crees que aun así nos sentiríamos incomodos dime Wei quieres que nos presentemos a tu boda como nuevos amigos que conocimos de la noche a la mañana..._ -respondió con su voz normal y conteniendo las lágrimas, viéndolo a los ojos.

Wei Wuxian estaba sorprendido de las palabras de Jiang Cheng, olvidar todo lo que pasaron, aun cuando estaba muerto el seguía con esos recuerdo y sus palabras eran profundas como iban a tener una nueva relación, si todos esos recuerdos alegres quedaran presentes y si en un momento que ellos llegaran hablar de esos tiempos con la nueva relación no podrían, Wei Wuxian se dio cuenta, que lo único que tenía que hacer es dejar los malos tiempos atrás y tratar de reconstruir su relación con los buenos momentos que tuvieron- _A-cheng los siento, tienes razón nos sentiríamos extraños._

_-Reprimir todo lo que pasamos juntos no sería justo, pero quiero volver a comenzar, tratar de reconstruir nuestra relación, ¿podríamos?_

Jiang Cheng se sorprendió al escuchar con lo llamo y sintió una alegría de que lo llamaran así, sus ojos parecían a punto de estallar de lágrimas pero este se contenía y al mirar fijamente a Wei este le regalo una sonrisa sincera- _Si ese es lo que quieres, hare lo posible por estar ahí, aunque no prometo nada, también le diré a Jin Ling_ \- Después volvió a si habitual yo y de en un instantes algo se balanceo abrazándolo con fuerza, era nada más y nada menos Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian- _Espero verte ese día A-cheng por favor no faltes..._

Jiang Cheng-...

\---------------------

Después de una semana después los preparativos de la boda estaban casi listo, solamente quedaba que los esposos cumplieran con unas cuantas clausuras, que los superiores le ordenaron a la pareja, esas clausuras eran pedir respetos a los cielos unas 500 veces, para que este los bendijeran en su día y como respeto ante su matrimonio.

El día llego los dos vestían de un hermoso color rojo brillante y natural, Lan Zhan con un precioso color de piel blanca como la nieve, sus hermosos color de ojos hacia verlo como una deidad, pero el otro novio Wei Wuxian lucía un esplendoroso color de piel, vestido de un cloro rojo carmesí que brillaba y resaltaba sus hermoso ojos color grises, su cabello era una coleta con listón largo que llegaba hasta la cintura.

Continuara...


	2. Hermosas sensaciones

Caía la noche, una hermosa luna color gris cristalina deslumbraba a dos amantes que se encontraban tan enamorados, una gran ceremonia se celebró claro con las respectivas reglas, la pareja se alejaba más y más del lugar, se dirigieron a su alcoba donde culminaría el final de su célebre matrimonio.

Wei Wuxian- _Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan lo trajiste ¿verdad?..._

Lan Zhan- _Hmm_

Wei Wuxian- _Apúrate, apúrate sácalas._

 _-¡Ah!, quiero refrescar mi boca...-_ lo que LanZhan traía y Wei tanto pedía eran sonrisas de emperador, en la secta GusuLan tenía como una de sus tantas reglas y prohibiciones el no beber alcohol dentro de la estancias de la secta, pero ellos las tenía escondidas en su Jingshi debajo de un tablero del piso, esperando a la noche para brindar por su matrimonio.

Después de beber un gran tramo de una de las garras de sonrisa de emperador, Lan Zhan al ver como Wei disfrutaba aquel vino que emergía su sed y que empezaba a derramarse por sus rompas, cada gota se impregnaba más en sus ropas de color rojo carmesí, Lan Zhan procedió a quitárselas, claro Wei Wuxian no se sorprendió pues ya estaba acostumbrando a que Lan Zhan lo tocara de repente, Wei Wuxian seguía tomando su tiempo en terminar aquel vino, mientras veía Lan Zhan con desesperación al terminarlo de desvestirlo, cuando acabo su vino dejo caer la copa, y procedió hacer lo mismo, primer para calmarlo le entrego un beso con sabor alcohol, a Lan Zhan no le molesto pues estaba acostumbrado a esos besos venenosos que lo volvía loco, tomando más ventaja y termino de desvestir a Wei, procediendo a recargarlo más hacia abajo acostando por completo todo su cuerpo, él se balanceo arriba de él, en esos momentos se regalaban incontables besos, una excitación emergía a cada segundo que se tocaban, cada rocé hacia más su deseo de estar más unidos que nunca.

Suavemente unos cuantos dedos acariciaban los largos pelos de Lan Zhan, los dedos suavemente bajaron por el cuello forzándose su agarre, pues la excitación lo consumía, arriba de Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan está completamente adentro, con constantes embestidas, se producían una gran pasión de subir el nivel, Wei Wuxian marcaba cada parte de a aquella piel blanca como la nieve, la luz de la luna entraba por la venta del Jingshi, deslumbrando a dos figuras que estaban sentada una arriba de la otra, los dedos desgarraban aquella piel, dejando una marca profunda en esa persona, un rasguño y constantes chupetones yacía entre esas dos hermosas cuerpos.

Dos amantes se convirtieron en uno, dentro de aquella habitación constantes gemidos se escuchaban suavemente cerca de ese lugar, bajo la luz de la luna, entrando por la ventana, alumbrando a una pareja derrochando pasión sobre una cama.

Wei Wuxian- _¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Hmm!..._

_-Lan Zhan..._

_-Tan bueno... ¡Ohm!_

Lan Zhan _-¡Hmm!_

_Wei..._

Dentro de Cloud Recesses todos los discípulos salían a pasillo para irse a su respetivas habitaciones, por ser un día festivo, solo por esa vez, la hora de ir a dormir se programó a unas cuantas horas más tarde, en aquel pasillo se encontraban Jin Ling, Lan Jingyi y Lan Sizhui, armando alboroto por cosas sin importancia, muchos no les ponían atención a esos tres pues siempre eran así y nadie podía hacer nada con esos tres jóvenes discípulos, para calmarlos unas cuantas veces las peleas de Jin Ling y Lan Jingyi, Lan Sizchui así del tipo árbitro dentro de sus discusiones, pero a veces eran inútiles.

Más atrás estaban algunos de los líderes más cercanos a la secta, claro dentro de ese grupo estaban Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen, estos estaban conversando como siempre con los demás líderes, como era de esperar nadie se atrevió a preguntar por el estado y como se sentía después de todo lo que sucedió de aquel día que Lan Xichen perdió a sus dos hermanos jurados y de su reclusión, todos dentro de ese grupo se dispersaron a su aposentos.

Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen iban a la misma dirección, ya que sus habitaciones quedaban cerca así que disidieron irse juntos, se despidieron y cada uno entro a sus aposentos, después de unos cuantos momentos Jiang Cheng salió a confirmar si Jin Ling estaba en su habitación, pero de pronto al pasar por la habitación de Zewu-Jun y escucho unos cuantos ruidos extraños y toco sin querer, quería confirmar si Zewu-Jun estaba bien, pero extrañamente la puerta estaba abierta, Jiang Cheng sin estar consiente de aquella situación abrió la puerta y entro, se sorprendió al ver Zewu-Jun, pues este tenía unas cuantas jarras de sonrisa de emperador a su lado y otra en su mano, Lan Xichen estaba sacando esas jarras de un escondite.

Jiang Cheng reacción- _Lo siento Zewu-Jun, pase sin permiso..._

_-Pensé que este, estaba en problemas, estaba pasando por el pasillo y escuche extraños ruido*_

Lan Xichen- _No tiene porque disculpase Sandu, debí tener más cuidado, no me percate que la puerta estaba abierta._

_-Le pido que me disculpe, al encontrarme en este acto, no digno para un líder y espero que pueda guarde este secreto._

_-No estoy para juzgar a los demás líderes, Zewu-Jun no tiene que preocuparse yo no diré nada, ahora si me disculpa me retir_ *- Jiang Cheng no termino de hablar para ser interrumpido, antes de retirarse.

Lan Xichen- _Por favor espera Sandu..._

_-Me permitiría acompañarme con una copa..._

_-Si no le incomoda, clar*_

_-Claro, Zewu-Jun sería un honor_ \- Jiang Cheng se sentó al frente de Lan Xichen, en medio de ellos dos estaba una mesita, sentados en posición de loto, empezaron a beber, una copa tras otra, los temas que tocaban era de las demás sectas y la secta Jin, hablar las cosas después del aquel incidente, los dos recordaron cosas tristes, las manos no dejaba de bajar y subir, trago tras trago arremetían a sus bocas, llegando al momento de que estas ya no podían más, los dos estaban mareados por el vino en su cuerpo.

Jiang Cheng se levantó para retirarse a su habitación, pero al momento caminar hacia la puerta, se tropezó, Lan Xichen al ver que se iba a caer se levantó, aun estando mareado para poder amortiguar la caída de Sandu.

Dentro de la habitación se escuchó un gran ruido, pero nadie escucho excepto los que estaban dentro de la habitación, la mesa de estar que contenía las sonrisas de emperador y las copas cayeron al suelo por el movimiento de Lan Xichen que hizo para no dejar que Jiang Cheng se lastimara, quedando uno encima del otro, con una mano blanca como la nieva, pero fuerte aunque se viera frágil, estaba debajo de la cabeza de Jiang Cheng para amortiguar el golpe.

Los dos cerraron los ojos por la caída, después de un minuto, sus ojos se encontraron, admirando sus ojos entre ellos, quedaron por más de un minuto sin moverse en la misma posición, uno de ellos hizo un movimiento atrevido, pues llevo sus labios, besando con suavidad a los otros labios que parecían nervioso al toque de estos, el beso se profundizo más hasta, un movimiento involuntario los aparto, no importaba quien fuera, el que comenzó el beso, porque el otro no lo rechazo.

Jiang Cheng que estaba debajo de Lan Xichen y que aparto de encima enseguida, sin saber el porqué, dijo- _Perdón yo... yo_ –en ese momento él sabía que decir y su silencio se volvió más incómodo para la otra persona.

Lan Xichen- _No tienes que disculparte, yo también tengo la culpa no debí hacerlo, perdón si te molesto, sé que debes sentirte mal, sé que tu no harías estas cosas y yo tampoco, ni menos entre nosotros que*_

 _-Si tienes razón, como podrías hacer estas cosas con una persona que odia estos actos o que no es cortes con los demás, que trata a los demás sin respecto, que tiene un carácter horrible, jajaja te comprendo....nadie querría alguien como yo y mucho menos besaría-_ aquellas palabras que pronunció Jiang Cheng, y que tenía un sentimiento profundo, fueron razón por las palabras dichas de Lan Xichen.

Lan Xichen sabía que Jiang Cheng estaba ebrio al igual que él, pero al escuchar esas palabras y verlo bajar la guardia y que en su cara proyectara una gran tristeza por su persona- _Yo no diría eso, solo..._

_-Solo pensé estabas molesto y tomarías represarías por lo que hicimos, no quería lastimarte..._

Hizo una pausa y luego continúo-Jiang _Cheng creo que tú eres una persona fuerte, tú levantaste a tu secta y te hiciste mucho más fuerte que los demás, incluso más fuerte que yo..._

_-Jiang Cheng ahora que veo este aspecto de ti, pienso que tuviste que suprimir algunos sentimientos que no querías, yo no te juzgare..._

_-yo lo que quiero es saber más de ti en este momento, quiero descubrir esos sentimientos que tanto escondes... dime Jiang Cheng que piensas_ \- al decir esas palabras acariciaba su cara suavemente la cara de Jiang Chehg, quería desaparecer esa tristeza, y lo más raro es que no sabía porque dijo esa últimas palabras y por qué quería hacer desesperadamente hacerlo olvidar esa tristeza de su corazón de Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng no dijo nada en ese momento, pero realmente esas palabras dichas por Lan Xichen, le hicieron sentir algo muy especial, su corazón palpitaba más rápido y con el calor de esa caricia por esa mano que lo tocaba- _Yo...yo quiero dejar salir estos sentimientos..._

_-Ser amado por alguien que realmente me quiera..._

_-Quiero ser amado...-_ pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a emerger de aquellos ojos, la misma mano que lo tocaba cambio de posición, abrazándolo con fuerza, la cara de Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen se empezaron a juntar más y más, otro beso se produjo en ese instante, haciéndose más insistente y profundo.

Lan Xichen susurro al oído de Jiang Cheng- _Jing WanYin quiero...quiero hacerte mío ¿puedo?-_ al escuchar esto Jiang Cheng, sintió melancolía, pues nadie lo llamaban así desde hace tiempo, respondió _\- Si...Lan Huan_

Lan Xichen procedió a levantarlo, para llevarlo directo a la cama, estando sobre la cama, poco a poco le fue quitando la ropa, al mismo tiempo dándole leve besos a su cuerpo, claro este también fue correspondido, Jiang Cheng no quería ser el único al que desvistieran y le dieran aquellas hermosas caricias, el también desvistió a Lan Xichen.

Los dos desvestidos completamente empezaron a besarse y dejando pequeñas huellas entre su piel, las manos estaban en sus partes inferiores haciendo sentir bien a su pareja, esas manos estaban el miembro de otra persona que no era de él mismo, una excitación crecía los dos estaban sentados frente a frente, beso tras beso.

Una mano bajaba por la cintura de Jiang Cheng, haciendo que este se estremeciera por el cosquille, bajando más abajo encontrando la entrada de Jiang Cheng, un dedo Lan Xichen entro adentro de él, haciéndolo sentirse incomodo ante el contacto- _Lan Huan...esto es incómodo_ \- de pronto sintió otro dedo adentro del el, dejo escapar un gemido _-¡AH!-_ una voz que ni siquiera el conocía _-Lan Huan porque haces esto..._

_-Hmm..._

_-Dime como es que se hacen estas cosas en el sexo._

Lan Xichen- _Simplemente lo vi..._

Jiang Cheng- _En... donde... lo viste_ \- Jiang Cheng se estremecía más y más, pues el tercer dedo estaba adentro de él.

Lan Xichen _-En la habitación de mi hermano..._

_Lo tenía escond...escondido, no pude evitar verlo._

Jiang Cheng- _A si... que tu hermano eee..._

Lan Xichen- _Jiang WanYin al parecer estás listo, puedo meterlo adentro..._

Jiang Cheng- _tks, si ya me hiciste esto porque no te dejaría ir hasta el final..._

- _qué esperas Lan Huan-_ Lan Xichen al escuchar su respuesta procedió ponerse adentre, pero antes de estar adentro de él, lo puso en posición boca abajo, Jiang Cheng, pregunto- _Porqué esta posición Lan Huan..._

 _-Espera que no te duela cuando este dentro de ti_ -Jiang Cheng se puso muy nervioso y ansioso, pero Lan Xichen lo calmo con un beso en la frente y le susurro- _Cálmate lo voy hacer lento..._

Jiang Cheng- _No, no necesitas serlo, si duela puedo sentir que es real..._

 _-Pero yo no quiero lastimarte, yo quiero ser gentil contigo...-_ Después de esas palabras Lan Xichen entraba lentamente adentro de Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng estremeció del dolor y su voz empezaba a salir, pero esta la detuvo con una almohada, después de unos minutos, Lan Xichen estaba completamente adentro de Jiang Cheng pero este todavía no se movía, preguntándose- _Lan Huan no te vas a mover, porque te detienes..._

Lan Xichen- _Espera a que te acostumbres..._

 _-Solo espera_...-Besándolo en los hombros le dijo, después de haber pasado media hora en esa posición, Lan Xichen sentía que ya era momento y empezó a darles varias embestidas suaves, la voz de Jiang Cheng empezaba a salir- _¡Ah... ah, hmm, ah, Ah!_

Continuara...


	3. Sentimientos encontrados

La luz empezaba a notarse por la mañana, un hermoso cuerpo deslumbrado como diamante, despertaba, ojos grises se abrían, su primera vista se dirigía a una hermosa figura blanca, largos cabellos negros, unos ojos amarillos como la miel, cruzándose miradas, sonrisa complacida se formó en el rostro de Wei Wuxian- _Buenos día Lan Zhan o debería decir esposo..._

Lan Zhan se acercó a aquel cuerpo semidesnudo sobre la cama y susurrando al oído, le dijo- _Tu puedes decirme como quieras esposa_

Wei Wuxian _-Lan Zhan, eso no se vale, tú debiste decirme esposo no esposa, yo no soy una mujer..._

 _-Lo sabes, me estas escuchando Lan Zhan-_ En ese momento lan Zhan no escuchaba, ni ponía atención, pues estaba entretenido besando la piel de Wei, volviendo a dejar marcas en la mismas marcas de anoche, solo para molestar a Wei _\- Lan Zhan déjame de besarme, mi piel esta sensible, Lan WangJi escúchame, si no te apresuras tu tío te regañara, si no llegas a tiempo_.

Lan Zhan- _Hmm_ \- después de escuchar a Wei decir que su tío lo regañaría, se apresuró a salir de la habitación, dejando a Wei, semidesnudo en la cama, pero antes de irse Wei, le dijo _\- Que tengas buen día mi esposo_ \- Con una sonrisa burlona, Lan Zhan se sonrojo al salir del Jingshi, pero no se le notaba, pues su cara era inexpresiva.

Al dirigirse al pasillo central donde estaba esperando Lan Qiren, antes de llegar Lan Zhan en su camino se encontró con un discípulo que se dirigía al Hanshi de Lan Xichen, al ver como el discípulo se dirigía con tanta apresura, Lan Zhan lo detuvo- _Lan Sizhui, a donde te diriges..._

Lan Sizhui al ver a Lan Zhan se inclinó para saludarlo- _HanGuang-Jun, buenos días, me dirijo a la habitación del Líder de la secta, Lan Qiren está buscándolo y me pidió que fuera a verificar a su habitación._

Lan Zhan- _Hmm_

_-¿Mi hermano no se ha levantado todavía?, permíteme yo iré a su habitación, dile a tío que en un momento estaremos hay._

Lan Sizhui _-Claro HanGuang-Jun, me retiro._

Dirigiéndose a la habitación de Lan Xiche, Lan Zhan estaba preocupado, ya que él se paraba temprano y no tenía ninguna falta, aun estando en reclusión el seguía las reglas de la secta, e incluso se paraba mucho más antes que todos, pero esta era la primera vez que su hermano faltaba al horario, y su tío los estaba esperando, Lan Zhan se detuvo en la puerta de Hanshi de Lan Xichen pues escucho otra voz adentro de la habitación, que no era la de su hermano, Lan WangJi no quiso interrumpir una pelea, pues eso era lo que entendía al escuchar que esa voz que reclamaba algo y procedió a tocar.

Lan Zhan al tocar la puerta y llamar a su hermano, poco después la voz que exclamaba callo de repente y un silencio se produjo, HanGuang- Jun esperaba a que saliera su hermano, pues no era necesario que lo volviera a llamar, aquella persona que le reclamaba y que callo de repente le confirmo que él estaba ahí, Lan Xichen no hizo más esperar y dijo- _Lan WangJi ¿qué pasa?, ¿ocurrió algo?..._

Lan Zhan- _Hermano es tarde._

 _-Tío, nos está esperando...-_ No necesitaba que le digiera más, Lan Xichen no se había dado cuenta de la hora, ni mucho menos se acordaba de las actividades que tenía, dijo- _Lo siento Lan WangJi, no estaba consciente de la hora, iré enseguida..._

- _Podrías informarle a tío que estaré en unos minutos con él._

Lan Zhan- _Hmm_

\------------------

A la mañana siguiente, en el Hanshi de Lan Xichen, empezaba a notarse la luz, que entraba por la ventana deslumbrando sus ojos de Lan Xichen, de inmediato procedió a levantarse, pero antes de que se levantara por completo, una mano se movió detrás de él, mirando atrás, se quedó impactado, ya que a lado de él estaba otra persona, cuyo rostro no era visible, unos largos cabellos de color castaño oscuro, deslumbraban el rostro de esa persona.

Lan Xichen seguía más impactado, pues esa persona tenía una belleza deslumbrante, no solo su pelo era hermoso, si no que lucía muy bien con ese color de piel que tenía, Lan Xichen tenía curiosidad de quien eran, y con su mano suavemente se acercó, poco a poco al rostros que yacía a su lado, pero para cuando esta tocara su rostro, los ojos se abrieron suavemente y al mismo tiempo se empezaba a mover, levantándose, los largos cabellos que cayeron atrás de su espalda y algunos quedaron a lado de su perfil, seguían obstruyendo la visión de la persona que lo miraba.

Lan Xichen no pudo contener su curiosidad y pregunto- _¿Quién es usted?-_ con una voz suave, escucho aquella persona que estaba sentando sobre aquella cama, de inmediato esta giro su rostro hacia Lan Xichen, en ese instante los dos se quedaron impactados, ya que la persona con largos cabellos castaños oscuros que estaba a su lado era Jiang Cheng.

En el momento en que Jiang Cheng miro a Lan Xichen su rostro era de sorpresa, ya que estaba semidesnudo, solo tapaba la mitad de su cuerpo con una sábana y que esa sabana también lo tapaba el, aún era más su sorpresa que en una de sus manos estaba su cinta, no solo él se percató si no también Lan Xichen.

Lan Xichen- _Mi cinta... -_ su visión estaba concentrada en su cinta, pues la persona que la tenía era Jiang Cheng y eso significaba para los dos que la anterior noche, ellos tuvieron algo más que una simple platica casual de líderes, y que aun estando los dos sobre la cama era más que efecto que tuvieron intimidad.

Jiang Cheng _\- Esto no puedo ser... ¡esto no puede ser!_

_¡No puede ser que haya hecho eso, que hayamos hecho eso!_

Lan Xichen- _Por favor Jiang Cheng cálmate..._ \- Lan Xichen se paró de la cama y se puso su bate para cubrir su cuerpo, él también estaba tratando de comprender lo que paso, las pocos recuerdos que tenía eran un poco borrosos, pero todo apuntaban a que habían tenido intimidad.

 _-Cómo quieres que me calme Zewu-Jun..._.

_Mira como estábamos y... y estos recuerdos de ayer..._

_Yo no puede haber hecho eso contigo...-_ aunque quería ser negativo con los recuerdos de aquella noche, su cuerpo confirmaba que ayer lo hizo, le empezaba a doler su cadera, Jiang Cheng estaba aún más en shock- _Maldición... de verdad lo hice, este dolor es tan real-_ pensó para sí mismo.

Lan Xichen no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni mucho menos que pensar, pues esos recuerdos empezaban a ser más insistentes- _Jiang Cheng te sientes bien_ \- pregunto al ver que Jiang Cheng tocaba su cadera de repente, pero este no le contesto quedándose incomodos al momento.

Lan Xichen _\- Sé que no estuvo bien lo que hicimos anoche*_

 _Claro que no estuvo bien, ayer debimos de habernos contenido o al menos yo debí de haberte rechazado....-_ Jiang Cheng no miro a Lan Xichen, pero ese era un tono de reclamo aunque no dirigió su rostro sabía que estaba enojado en ese momento- _Si lo se lo siento*_

Jiang Cheng- _Crees que un lo siento, borrara todo lo que hicimos..._

_Además...además tú no tienes toda la culpa yo también la tuve y baje la guardia._

_Como pude hacer esto, siendo líder no debí_ – Jiang Cheng se reprochaba así mismo.

Lan Xichen-No _es necesario que digas eso, tú no fallaste como líder esto no tiene nada que ver con tu secta..._

_Esto es solamente de dos personas que no pudieron evitarlo, esto fue personal..._

Jiang Cheng _\- Esto es personal... esto es por mi orgullo, sabes qué es eso Zewu-Jun..._

_¡Tú deberías de tenerlo más presente, tú cinta yo te la quite...!_

_¡Que no te importa, ¿un Lan no debería hacer esto con la persona que ama?!_

Lan Xichen veía como Jiang Cheng sostenía aquella cinta con la que se autorregulaba y que se quitaría con persona especial _\- Yo*_

Un sonido lo detuvo antes de que hablara, Lan Xichen y Jiang cheng inmediatamente callaron ante la persona que tocaba y llamaba en la puerta, Jiang Cheng estaba angustiado si esa persona fue capaz de escuchar las palabras de reclamación que le daba Lan Xichen, además de que la persona que llamaba a Lan Xichen no era nadas más, ni nada menos que Lan Zhan.

Jiang Cheng sentía que no había nada peor que Lan Zhan supiera sobre lo que paso con su hermano, sentía que lo tragaba la tierra, pues esta le contaría a Wei Wuxian, que lo fastidiaría con el tema.

Después de que Lan Xichen le respondiera a Lan Zhan y este se marchara, Zewu-Jun se preparó para irse, donde lo esperaba Lan Qiren y su hermano, no antes de que se fuera se dirigió a Jiang Cheng que estaba muy nervioso y sobre todo exaltado- _Líder de la Secta Jing, creo que este tema lo tenemos que hablar con más calma... y si se pudiera en otr*_

Jiang Cheng- _¡No! Zewu-Jun_

_-Tú y yo debemos olvidar lo que paso, solo olvidarlo...._

_-Nosotros... nosotros no somos como nuestros hermanos, entiendes_ -Jiang Cheng se levantó de aquella cama, y procedió a caminar aun con el dolor que tenía, extendiendo la mano a Lan Xichen para darle su cinta que en ese momento conservaba desde que despertó.

Lan Xichen al ver Jiang Cheng en ese estado, como si la tormenta lo atrapara y lo ahogara en ese momento, Lan Xichen no podía hacer nada, pues él también se sentía mal, no sabía que más decirle y como levantarle el ánimo, pues a lo mejor ya era odiado con una gran furia hacia él, en el instante que le devolvió su cinta, no pudo mencionar nada y se fue, dejando a Jiang Cheng con una rostro de culpa y arrepentimiento.

Lan Xichen caminaba por los pasillos, pero al momento de llegar se topó con su hermano _\- Lan Zhan no te había dicho que me esperaras con mi tío, no era necesario que*_

Lan Zhan _\- ¿Hermano paso algo?_

Lan Xichen- _Porque preguntas Lan WangJin, acaso*_

Lan Zhan- _No escuche nada..._

 _-Solo que tu rostro se ve nublado, triste_.

Lan Xichen suspiro de alivio por escuchar esas palabras Lan WangJin que quiso decir que no había nada de qué hablar y explicar, Lan Zhan esperaría a que su hermano se lo contara con más calma, o le hablara de ello en algún momento, dijo-Gracias Lan WangJin, pero estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte.

Lan Zhan _-Esta bien._

Lan Xichen- _Vámonos, tío debe de estar está enojado..._

\-----------------------

Jin Ling se dirigía hacia la habitación de su tío, pues se le estaba haciendo extraño no verlo, Jiang Cheng siempre se paraba antes que él y lo iba a despertar, si este no se paraba de inmediato era regañado por él, pero al no notar la presencia de su tío, o por qué ayer en la noche no fue a revisar que estaba durmiendo en su alcoba, aunque claro ya no era un niño que necesitaba que lo vigilaran a las 24 horas.

Jin Ling al momento de tocar a la habitación su tío iba saliendo en ese instante- _Tío porque*-_ Jin Ling se percató que Jing Cheng estaba en ese momento enojado, y con ganas de azotar a alguien si este le preguntara algo, Claro Jin Ling ya conocía a su tío a la perfección y mejor se mantenía callado y a una distancia segura.

Pero Jiang Cheng sabía que Jin Ling quería decirle algo, malhumorado dijo- _Jin ling que es lo que querías decir, habla..._

Jin Ling- _Yo nada, no es nada_.

Jiang Cheng con exigencia dijo- _HABLA_ \- mirándolo seriamente, Jin Ling no tenía opción que preguntarle- _Solo quería saber porque no fuiste a despertarme, solamente eso era todo._

- _Así que todavía sigues siendo un niño que necesita que lo despierten._

Jin Ling- _Claro que no, yo ya soy mayor y no necesito que nadie me despierte, yo podría pararme solo, pero tú siempre vas y me molestas._

Jing Cheng- _Te molesto, siempre te quedas dormido más de la cuanta y dices que ya eres mayor..._

_-Quisiera que me lo demostraras Jin Ling._

Jing Ling- _Claro cuando quieras tío, es más podría ser en la tarde Wei Wuxian nos enseñara algunos trucos con la espada veras que yo*_

Jinag Cheng- _Tu no iras_

Jin Ling- _Que... porque no, yo*_

 _Dije que no, porqué nos vamos en este momento, ve a preparar tus cosas-_ Jiang Cheng no quería que se quedaran por más tiempo, no quería ver o encontrarse con Lan Xichen, pues su plática no termino en buenos términos y hablar de ese tema otra vez, no era una opción.

Jin Ling- _Tío sigues enojado con Wei Wuxian pensé que tú y el estaban reconciliados, además yo quiero aprender sus trucos._

Jinag Cheng- _No estoy enojado con él, solo que tengo tantos pendientes de las sectas, ya será en otro momento, le pediré que venga a la secta Jiang, feliz_.

Jin Ling- _Pero*_

Jing Cheng- _Pero nada, has caso ve informa a los demás discípulos_ _que_ _nos iremos en media hora._

_Continuara..._


	4. Formalidades

Pasaron algunos días desde la partida de Jiang cheng, se fue lo antes posible de la secta Lan, comunicaron que el líder de la secta tenia asuntos que resolver y que no podía esperar más para irse, claro que ante todos estas palabras eran verdad, pero para Lan Xichen y Lan Zhan, esto era una excusa para no dar la cara a Lan Xichen.

Wei Wuxian estaba preocupado por Jiang Cheng, puesto que su partida de la secta fue tan repentina, se suponía que él y Jin Ling iban a pasar tiempo juntos hasta la tarde, pero ellos de inmediato partieron en la mañana, Wei Wuxian estaba por enseñarle a Jin Ling, Lan Jingyi y Lan Sizhui algunos trucos ese día, pero solamente les enseño a los dos discípulos de Lan, Wei estaba triste por no despedirse de Jiang Cheng y Jin Ling, pues él todavía estaba descansando en el Jingshi y no le informaron de su partida.

Wei Wuxian quería saber el porqué de pronto tomo esa decisión, si se lo prometió y Jiang Cheng no era el que rompiera promesas, además se puso más curioso cuando veía a Lan Zhan, pues parecía que guardaba algo por la repentina partida de Jiang Cheng e igual que Lan Xichen, cada vez que mencionaba su nombre Lan Xichen se ponía muy torpe al momento por lo que Wei diría sobre él.

Wei Wuxian se dirigía a la secta de Jiang, pues este recibió una invitación del líder, para que pudiera ver a Jin Ling y practicaran a aquello que no pudieron.

Lan Zhan mientras lo dejaba en el embarcadero de loto, él se dirigía a otros lugares para tratar asuntos de la secta, pues no podía pasar, no porque no pudiera, sino porque no quería ver a Jiang Cheng, su hermano le pidió que por el momento no se encontraran, por el asunto que Lan Xichen quería tratar cuando se relajara, pues eso no podía quedar como " _solo hay que olvidarlo_ ", él aunque no quisiera tarde o temprano tendría que ver a Lan Xichen.

Jiang Cheng se encontraba en su sala personal, estaba arreglando algunos libros cuando Wei entraba por la puerta para verlo, Jiang lo vio - _Ah, ya llegaste._

Wei Wuxian- _Si, y quiero hablar contigo A-cheng-_ Jinag Cheng al escuchar esas palabras se quedó atónito, tirando un libro sin querer, Jiang Cheng en ese momento pensó que Wei Wuxian podría saber lo que paso con Lan Xichen.

Jiang Cheng levanto el libro y si alarmarse pregunto- _De que quieres hablar..._

Wei Wuxian- _Jiang Cheng no tienes que ponerte nervioso, no muerdo, ¿solo quería saber porque te fuiste de repente de la secta y sin avisarme?_

Jiang Cheng- _Ya sé que no muerdes, ni siquiera puedes hacer algo sin la ayuda de HanGuang-Jun..._

_Y respondiéndote, los discípulos de la secta Lan, no te comunicaron que me fui por asuntos que tenía con mi secta y la secta Jin._

Wei Wuxian- _Si, pero aunque tuvieras asuntos, tú dijiste que los podrías resolver al día siguiente y que no eran importantes, además se lo prometí a Jin Ling._

Jiang Cheng- _Es por eso que ahora estas aquí, para que pases el tiempo que quieras con él._

 _¿Jiang cheng, de verdad no te fuiste por algo más que paso en la secta?-_ Wei Wuxian preguntaba curiosamente, causando que Jiang Cheng volviera a estar atónito otra vez y esto lo aprovecho Wei- _O acaso tuviste un problema con el líder de la secta..._

Jiang Cheng aún más sorprendido, no solo se le volvieron a caer el mismo libro, sino que también se le cayeron otros dos que en su momento sostenía, haciéndose más evidente ante Wei y confirmándole que algo paso entre ellos.

 _Entonces si paso algo ¡he!-_ Jiang Cheng se sobresaltó y dijo- _¡Nada paso, y ya te dije que solo se me complicaron algunos asuntos!_

 _-Tú...tú deberías estar con Jin Ling en este momento, te está esperand_ o.

_-Vete a reunirte con él, sal tengo trabajo que hacer._

Wei Wuxian- _Esta bien está bien no tienes que ponerte así, me iré por el momento, pero no olvidare nuestra platica pendiente Jiang Cheng, así que no te escondas_ \- Wei partía adonde lo esperaba Jin Ling, dejando a Jiang Cheng para que se calmara, pero este estaba aún más nervioso, pues Wei era muy insistente y si tenía con que fastidiarlo más.

Sin embargo aunque tratara de calmarse los días que pasaron después de lo que sucedió aquella noche, su cuerpo y alma fueron entregados a Lan Xichen, Jiang Cheng no podía olvidar aquel toque, que estaba plasmado en su piel, y que aunque quisiera olvidarlo simplemente no se borraba, estando tan irritado y estresado, cada día que pasaba.

Jiang Cheng cada veces que recordaba pensaba- _Que es lo que estará pensando el, estará recordándome...._

_-Porque mi cuerpo no deja de sentirse extraño cuando pienso en ti._

_-Porque estaría pensado esto, QUE ESTOY HACIENDO DIOS MIO-_ Siempre se repetía las misma preguntas, las misma palabras una y otra vez, Jiang Cheng no sabía qué hacer, olvidarse ya no era una opción y era más que imposible.

\------------------------------

Esa misma tarde después de la partida de la secta Jiang, Lan Xichen no asistió para despedirse de la secta Jiang, ya que no quería molestar al líder, Lan Xichen de pronto se sintió tan extrañamente triste, causando que le preguntaran si estaba bien _-Hermano estas bien_ -Lan Zhan sabía que algo pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano, como si este se hundiera en un mar de pensamientos, que así sentirse triste, respondió- _Lan WangJin, tengo que confesarte algo_.

Lan Zhan- _Claro, estoy para escucharte._

Lan Xichen- _Gracias..._

Dentro del HanShi de Lan Xichen, HanGuan-Jun escuchaba atentamente los sucesos que ocurrieron la noche anterior, con el líder de la secta Jiang y Zewu-Jun, cada vez más se asombraba de las cosas que pasaron, HanGuang-Jun avergonzado, no sabía que decirle a su hermano, era claro que cometió un error, pero no era culpa de ninguno de los dos, Lan Zhan le dijo que no tenía que sentirse mal, las cosas pasaron porque los dos de verdad sintieron una atracción, pero era diferencia a como Wei y él sintieron, ellos vieron lo cosas que muchos no notaban y que dentro de su corazón se eligieron mutuamente, eso es lo que le explico Lan Zhan.

Sin embargo lo que sucedió Jiang Cheng no podía aceptarlo, y Lan Xichen se disolución al instante, al no saber que más decir al momento y que si seguían así ellos nunca aclararían las cosas que pasaron.

Lan Zhan pregunto-¿ _Que serían esas cosa que quieres aclarar, hermano?_

Zewu-Jun se quedó impactado por la pregunta de HanGuang-Jun, que es lo que realmente quería aclarar o hablar con Jiang Cheng, - _que no pudieron evitarlo, que solo fue un sentimiento carnal al momento, que tal si eso lo desilusionara y si después de eso, el realmente se enamoró de la nada de Jiang Cheng-_ pensó por un instante y al no saber qué decir, solo dijo- _No lo sé, yo solo...solo quiero verlo..._

_-Pero temo que no es el momento._

Lan Zhan- _Entiendo._

_-Dale tiempo solo han pasado unas horas y aunque tú creas que es amor, solo necesitas realmente confirmarlo._

Lan Xichen- _Gracias Lan Zhan_

Después de una larga conversación, el tiempo fue rápido siendo la noche, Lan Zhan se dirigía a su Jingshi, donde lo espera su hermoso esposo, al entra encontraba postrado en la cama y junto con el unas sonrisas de emperador, al parecer Wei Wuxian se quedó sin fuerzas, entreno con Lan Sizhui y Lan Jingyi en la tarde, y el al no tener tanta cultivación en su ahora cuerpo, estaba tan casado que se fue a tomar y después durmió un rato.

Lan Zhan al ver a su esposo tan cansado, le quito las botas y las sonrisas de emperador, acomodándolo y dándole un beso en la frente, acariciando su rostro, Wei al sentir algo cálido acariciándolo, se despertó y observo que sus jarras ya no estaban y a su lado estaba su esposo que no sintió en que momento llego, dijo- _Lan Zhan sabes qué hora es, te estaba esperando, quería preguntarte porque no me avisaron de la partida de la secta Jiang._

Lan Zhan- _Ya es tarde, Jiang Cheng tenía asuntos en las sectas y no quería despertarte, te volviste a dormir cuando vine a visarte._

Wei Wuxian- _Sí, pero quería despedirme de ellos, además es raro que Jiang Cheng rompiera su promesa de entrenar con Jin Ling._

Lan Zhan- _Ya será en otro momento._

Wei Wuxian haciendo pucheros, dijo- _Pero las sectas podían esperar en otro momento, eso es lo que me dijo y que no cancelaria la práctica, solo para poder estar con él, sabes me hizo feliz y ahora estoy triste._

_-Consuélame, tú tienes la culpa._

Lan Zhan- _Hmm..._

Wei Wuxian jalo de un tirón de la manga de Lan Zhan tirándolo en la cama y se subió arriba de él y dijo- _Si por no despertarme y avisarme_ \- con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro, tratando de incitar a Lan Zhan, contesto- _Si eso es lo que quieres..._

Volteando a Wei Wuxian a su antigua posición que estaba, ahora era Lan Zhan estaba arriba de Wei, dijo- _Tú lo empezaste_ \- empezando a darle besos en el cuello, quitando sus ropas una por una Wei Wuxian respondió- _No me arrepentiré jajaja..._

Esa noche hasta la última gota de sudor fue derramada, aunque Wei fue el que incito a Lan Zhan, su cuerpo ya no podía, ahora estaba extremadamente cansado y se durmió primero.

\----------------------

En los días que trascurrieron, antes de que Wei Wuxian partiera al su encuentro con Jiang Chen, estaba feliz por la invitación que le había llegado, comunicándoselo a Lan Zhan lo antes posible, asi que fue directo al salón de estudio donde estaba con el líder de la secta, entrando con respeto, dijo- _Con su permiso Zewu-Jun_

Lan Xichen- _No tienes que comportante así_ _joven maestro Wei, soy tu cuñado._

Wei Wuxian- _Pensé que se encontraba con ustedes Lan Qiren_

Lan Xichen _-Mi tío partió a unos asuntos..._

_-Pero que te trae por aquí joven maestro Wei y con tan apresura._

Wei Wuxian- _Vine a ver a Lan Zhan, ¿dónde se encuentra? Zewu-Jun_

Lan Xichen- _Está en el estante, mira hay esta..._

Wei Wuxian- _Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan mira, mira..._

Wei Wuxian- _Es una carta de la secta Jiang, A-cheng me invito a ir, aunque no tenía que hacerlo, yo iba a ir de todos modos-_ Al escuchar que Jiang Cheng le envió una carta y la forma en como lo llamaba Lan Xichen sintió celos al instante y dijo- _El líder de la secta Jiang, tiene tiempo para ver al joven maestro Wei, al parecer si se trata de usted no se lo impide verlo._

Wei Wuxain se quedó asombrado por las palabras de Zewu-Jun, no sabía si era un reclamo o una felicitación, pero contestando a su palabras dijo- _Anteriormente me lo impediría, pero ahora nuestra relación está mejorando, me prometió pasar más tiempo con Jin Ling y estar más cerca de la secta._ -Wei no sabía por qué tenía que decirle todo eso, al parecer era para aclarar las cosas, aunque no sabía el porqué, pero todo fue para empeorar, pues el rostro de Lan Xichen dejaba ver su disgusto.

De inmediato Lan Zhan intervino, dirigiéndose a Lan Xichen- _Hermano, tu libro se te callo_ \- Lan Xichen no estaba atento a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente, revisaba los libros, pero no se percató que se le había caído uno de la mesa de estar, entre la plática que surgió por la carta en aquel momento, el libro callo de repente, los dos únicos que se dieron cuanta era Wei y Lan Zhan, pero este no dijo nada al tratarle de explicar por qué lo dejaba verlo Jiang Cheng.

Lan Xichen fue torpe en aquel momento dejándose en evidente ante su hermano y su cuñado preguntándose, _porque estoy actuando así_ , Wei lo miro y le dijo- _Cuñado está bien_

 _-Creo que tanta carga de trabajo le está haciendo mal_ -Wei le sonrió y Lan Zhan, respondió por el- _Hermano deberías irte a descansar, ya hemos trabajado bastante yo me encargo de lo último_.

Lan Xichen se sentía mal pues trato de una manera absurda y torpe a su cuñado, bajando la guardia al instante en que reacciono, dijo- _Lo siento, creo que no me comporte como tal y tienes razón tal vez he trabajado de más._

_-Gracias HanGuang-Jun._

Wei Wuxian se sorprendió al ver a Lan Xichen bajando la guardia y comportándose de esa manera con él por mencionar a Jiang Cheng, al parecer eran celos lo que trasmitió Zewu-Jun y no iba a ser la primera vez, cada vez que hablaba sobre él y se encontraba con Lan Xichen en los próximos días antes de ir de visita a la secta Jiang, era muy extraño que reaccionara torpe y descuidado al instante que mencionaba Jiang Cheng.

_Continuara..._


	5. Controversias

A lo largo de un sendero, dos personas y un burro caminaban directo a la secta Lan, después de haber visitado la secta Jiang por petición del líder, Wei Wuxian visitaba constantemente Lotus Pier cuando quería, así que Wei iba y venía, solo para ver a Jiang Cheng que lo evadía cuando él lo visitaba.

En la última conversación que tuvieron no acabo como quería, él quería explicaciones, pero Jiang Cheng no se las dio, después del entrenamiento con Jin Ling, Wei partió a ver al líder de la secta Jiang, pero este no se encontraba, era claro que estaba huyendo de la interrogación de Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng no quería hablar directamente de ese asunto que tanto temía que supiera.

Jiang Cheng pensaba que su reputación como líder se destruiría, al saber lo que tuvo con Zewu-Jun y claro Wei lo tenía en cuenta, no es que no quisiera contárselo, es que no sabría que decirle a su hermano del alma, pues Jiang Cheng era claro que los mangas cortadas no eran muy bien vistos por él y menos en su secta, al saber que su hermano se enamoró de uno de los jades de la secta Lan para él fue un golpe muy fuerte, pues Jiang Cheng veía a Wei Wuxian como un coqueto, que cambiara repentinamente de gustos era un shock para Jiang WanYin.

Wei Ying ya no sabía que más pensar de la situación que sospechaba, si eran ciertas sus sospechas entonces que pasaría en el futuro con la relación de su hermano del alma y su cuñado, Lan Zhan se daba cuenta que Wei Ying estaba en un mar de pensamientos, montado en manzanita con los brazos cruzados, con el rostro perdido, era claro que su mente no estaba presente.

Wei Wuxian no quería molestar a Lan Zhan al preguntarle sobre el asunto que tenía que ver con su hermano, y Zewu-Jun, Wei no quería forzarlo, pero ya no aguantaba las dudas estaban por explotar, pero antes de que hablara para pedirle que le explicara sobre su hermano y su cuñado, una joven pareja pasaba a lado de ellos haciendo un inclinación como saludo hacia ellos.

Esa joven pareja estaba encargada, Wei Wuxian al ver que el esposo que era muy cariñoso con su esposa y su futuro hijo, le alegro, pero de pronto su mano se deslizo a la parte de su vientre, Wei Wuxian se sintió triste, era un sentimiento de impotencia algo que lo hacía sentirse desilusionado de el mismo, Lan Zhan se percató de que Wei estaba triste y pregunto- _Pasa algo..._

Wei Wuxian voltio la vista hacia Lan Zhan mirando su hermoso esposo, dijo- _No pasa nada_ -Con un sonrisa falsa y a la vez triste- _No tienes que preocuparte Lan Zhan, solo estaba viendo esa linda pareja, te diste cuenta pronto tendrá un hijo..._

Lan Zhan- _Hmm_ \- él sabía que algo muy profundo hizo sentir a Wei triste, que hacía que fingiera estaba bien, para Lan Zhan esto lo ponía sumamente frustrado, algunas veces no sabía cómo preguntarle y mucho menos que preguntarle cuando Wei se sentía totalmente perdido, claro que esto no era muy recurrente, pues ellos ya se decían todo, pero después de lo que paso con su hermano y Jiang Cheng, todo se volvió muy vacilante en sus conversaciones.

Tratando de no decir el nombre de los dos, para no empezar a indagar, ya que este asunto solo pertenecía a Zew-Jun y Jiang Cheng, ellos tenían que solucionarlo algún día, Wei y Lan Zhan no podían meterse, lo único que podían hacer era ayudarlos con algunos consejos, pero Wei Wuxian cuando quería hablar con Jiang Cheng, el simplemente lo evadía, poniendo otra vez distancia entre ellos.

Pero este no era un tema de ellos, esto era algo más íntimo entre un pareja, aunque Lan Zhan preguntara otra vez sobre lo que realmente le estaba pasando en ese momento, era obvio que eso no se lo diría, pero Lan Zhan era muy listo y saber leer a su esposo no era nada, pues él ya sabía que sucedía y era _nosotros nunca podremos tener hijos, tal vez esa pareja tendrá más de un hijo_ , _ellos de seguro serán grandes padres_ , aunque Lan Zhan deseara tener un hijo con Wei era imposible, además si existiera tal método, tendría miedo de perderlo, podría ser riesgoso para él y no quería que se esforzara, para el estar con Wei Wuxian era todo.

Wei Wuxian tenía en cuanta la preocupación de Lan Zhan pero era mejor evitar ese tema, tanto Lan Zhan como él sabía que tener una familia era imposible, aunque tenía en cuanta Lan Sizhui que fue criado más por Lan Zhan que por él, ya lo consideraban como su hijo a él y Lan Jingyi, pero esto era diferente, ellos ya tenía padres y aunque estuvieran muertos o vivos ellos era descendientes y predecesores.

Ellos estaban conscientes de su género y ver aquella pareja encargada, Wei sintió gran envidia de ellos que si pueden, ahora su mente estaba totalmente desastrosa y no sabía el porqué de pronto quería tener una familia propia de su sangre si ya tenía todo, pero aun así tenía envidia.

Llegando a la secta GusuLan, el camino fue más ligero, pues aquellos pensamientos pasaron, pero no se olvidaba por completo.

Pasando por los pasillos para ir directo al Jingshi, Lan Zhan y Wei escucharon voces exaltadas dentro de la sala de estudio, esas voces pertenecía a Lan Qiren y Lan Xichen.

Lan Qiren- _No importa lo que digas Lan Xichen, ya es hora que te comprometas..._

_-Tu hermano ya está casado y esa persona no puede darle hijos._

Cuando Lan Qiren dijo aquellas palabras Wei Wuxian sintió que aquellos recuerdos y pensamientos que tubo al regresar y ver a esa joven pareja que estaba en cinta, su corazón se hundía aún más en la tristeza e impotencia, el no pidió refutar pues Lan Qiren estaba en lo correcto, pero quien si podía era Lan Xichen- _Esto no tiene que ser por cuestión de sangre, también podría ser por cuestiones de conocimientos y lealtad a la secta, tener un heredero no es muy importante._

Lan Qiren- _No importa como lo veas Lan Xichen tu tendrás que casarte con una joven maestra, ya es hora que vuelvas a tu vida y tomar responsabilidad por ser el líder de esta secta._

_-Lo que te paso con tus hermanos jurados debes de olvidarlo, no te pido que los saques de tu vida, ya debes de tomar más responsabilidades y seguir adelante._

_-Entiende, ya es hora que contraigas matrimonio esto es por tu bien Lan Huan_ -poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lan Xichen que lo miraba con seriedad, respondí- _Entiendo tío_ -esa palabras eran tristes por alguna razón no podía oponerse.

Lan Zhan y Wei Wuxian solo se quedaba escuchando, no podían ni tenían derecho de oponerse a tales peticiones de Lan Qiren hacia Lan Xichen, porque ellos se sentían culpables o parte de las peticiones de Lan Qiren era por razones hacia ellos.

La conversación de Lan Qiren y Lan Xichen había terminado y por supuesto los que estaba escuchando a escondidas se fueron al instante que vieron que el jade mayor se excusaba, dejando a Lan Xichen triste al momento en que se iba su tío.

En el clan Lan casarse era una responsabilidad y tener herederos era otra, aunque no quisiera, pero para Zewu-Jun contraer matrimonio con otra persona que no conocía y mucho menos podría entregarle su corazón, cuando ya tenía dueño y su cinta ya había sido entregada y tomada por aquella persona, que llenaba constantemente su mente, día tras día, Lan Xichen no sabía qué hacer, pues escondía un gran secreto, pensado dijo _-A- Cheng no quiero perderte_

\---------------------------------

Dentro del Jinghis, Lan Zhan y Wei Ying se acababan de hospedarse después de un largo día, Wei Wuxian fue el primero en acostarse sobre la cama y pregunto _\- Lan Zhan tú que piensas, tu hermano parece ir en contra de eso._

Lan Zhan- _Hmm..._

_-No lo sé, mi hermano tiene responsabilidades_

_-Pero sé que él sabrá que hacer._

Wei Wuxian- _Eso no lo dudo_

_-Hablando de Zewu-Jun, hay algo que me ha estado atormentado Lan Zhan y no tienes permitido cambiar de tema._

Lan Zhan- _Que es lo que tanto te atormenta_ \- Lan WangJi empezó a acariciar Wei Wuxian, comenzado a dale besos en los costados.

Wei Wuxian _\- Hey Lan Zhan, Lan WangJi te estoy hablando, esto es serio, Lan Zh*-_ Lan WangJi beso profundamente a Wei Wuxian impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

Wei forcejeaba para dejarlo respirar y empujándolo, dijo- _Bueno bueno, pero después de esto me tendrás que responder todo lo que quiera..._

Lan Zhan- _Hmm_

Wei Wuxian- _Lan Zhan, espera... ¡Ah!_

Lan Zhan- _Shhh..._

_Continuara..._


	6. Sumido en el dolor

Poco a poco la tarde se desvanecía dentro del bosque donde muy frecuente se encontraban Lan Xichen y Jiang Cheng comenzaban a pelear las razones y decisiones fueron pensadas, el miedo de perder a la persona amada y lo único que realmente sentía que fuera suyo hizo explotar todos esos sentimientos de tención Lan Xichen, explico- _Entiende Jiang Cheng_

_Jiang Cheng- Entender que, sabes lo que puede pasar si exponemos el tipo de relación que tenemos..._

_\- No es tan fácil, los dos somos líderes y hombres que dado nuestro carácter-_ su tonalidad se volvió triste _\- nunca pensaron que haríamos los mismo que nuestros hermanos_

Lan Xichen reclamo- _Y que importa lo que los demás piense eso nunca me importo..._

 _Sé que no es fácil Jiang WanYin-_ su voz era aún más triste _\- pero yo no quiero dejarte_

_Por favor ya he perdido bastante_

Jiang Cheng lamentándose dijo _-No puedo, hacerlo..._

Lan Xichen estaba furioso y triste, pero guardo compostura y dijo _\- Te importan tanto los prejuicios que estar juntos..._

_¿De verdad Jiang Cheng?_

En el momento en que Zewu-Jun mención aquellas palabras que decían la verdadera preocupación de Jiang Cheng, pues que diría los demás sobre su relación inusual, ellos eran diferentes a sus hermanos, tenían o podían casarse con las mejores cultivadoras de las demás sectas y tener una familia.

Lo que muchos no se esperaban es que era diferente, había cambiado su futuro inesperadamente, ninguno lo pudo evitar, ese futuro de tener una esposa junto a ellos, fue simplemente borrado por aquellos sentimientos que se hicieron grandes entre Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen.

Pero ahora era incierto los sentimientos estaban puestos en segundo plano, para Jiang Cheng su secta, educación y puesto estaban en controversia, lastimando a la persona que había robado su corazón.

\----------------------------------------  
El día que confesaron sus sentimientos, fue difícil para ellos ningún tenía experiencia, ningún sabía cómo expresarse y mucho menos como actuar delante de la persona que amaban, ese día fue casualidad, nadie sabía que las dos sectas Lan y Jiang se encontrarían en el mismo bosque, para cazar antes de que anochecerá.

Aunque los dos se saludaron formalmente, se sentía extraños pues no sabían cómo tratarse de ahora en adelante y con los sentimientos que estaba sumergiendo, sus ojos no dejaba de mirarse a lo lejos.

Jiang Cheng se escabulló en lo más lejos del bosque alejándose del área donde cazaban, no quería estar más tiempo cerca de Lan Xichen, estaba frustrado y enojado al no saber cómo comportarse, y menos quería hablar con él, todo era complicado, el ya no sabía que pensar, por supuesto ellos en algún momento tendrían que hablar aunque Jiang Cheng tratará de evitarlo, sin importar que ellos se seguirán encontrando.

Sus pensamientos lo invadía más y más, tanto que no se dio cuenta que Lan Xichen estaba tan cerca de él, más preciso en frente de él, unos ojos de color marrón que reflejaban un iris sobre ellos, esa imagen que se plasmaban sobre aquel iris era la figura que posaba de atuendos morados que no dejaba de mirar.

Jiang Cheng solo podía a mirar tal belleza que reflejaba la luz del crepúsculo que caía para dar paso a la noche, su corazón acelerar más a cada segundo, su cara comenzar arde al instante, que Lan Xichen empezaba acercarse, estando a unos cuantos centímetro de distancia, Jiang Cheng que de pronto lo alejó al instante a punto de huir, su brazo fue jalado junto con su cuerpo que fue sometido hacia un árbol, recargando se sobre él, siendo acorralado, Lan Xichen empezó hablar- _Jiang Cheng querío*_

Jiang Cheng- _No tengo nada que hablar contigo_ \- el rostro de Jiang Cheng estaba rojo al instante, que cuando fue acorralado trataba de esconderse, pero Lan Xichen vio aquel reflejo rojizo en su hermoso rostro, tal vez estaba avergonzado y no quería que Lan Xichen lo viera así, pero era inevitable, él tendría una conversación con Jiang Cheng como fuera ya había pasado algunos días desde aquel encuentro intimo que tuvieron así que ya era momento de aclarar varias cosas.

Lan Xichen- _Pues yo sí tengo algunas cosas que aclarar contigo Jiang Cheng..._

_-Aunque lo odies, incluso si no quieras escuchar, lo diere..._

_Basta cállate y suéltame_ -Jiang chen empezaba a forcejar para liberase, pero era inútil, al no poder con tal fuerza que lo estaba suprimiendo y que incluso era mucho más que la suya, exclamo - _Alguien nos puede ver y malinterpreta todo esto_ *

Lan Xichen _-No me importa_

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño pero su rostro seguía agachado- _Que has dicho, que no*_

Lan Xichen- _Lo que escuchaste no me importa si los demás piensan que esto es extraño_

Jiang Cheng frustrado- _Pues a mí sí me importa así que_

Lan Xichen empezaba acercase más aquel rostro que sentía vergüenza si fuera visto sonrojado, dijo- _Jiang Cheng deja de luchar no te soltaré hasta que hablemos, las cosas no pueden seguir así, sigues escondiéndote y tratas de olvidarlo_

Jiang Cheng exaltado _-¡Basta, eso quedó en el pasado!_

Lan Xichen- _Eso crees_

Jiang Cheng fue directo- _Si_

 _-Pues tu cara dice lo contrario_ \- Jiang Cheng estaba sorprendido de que Lan Xichen se diera cuenta de que su cara estaba sonrojada cada vez que él se acercaba, para poder ver su rostro y que lo viera a los ojos.

Jiang Cheng estaba nervioso- _Eso no es cierto_

_Suéltame ya Zewu-Jun o te azotare con Zidian_

Lan Xichen- _Entonces porque no lo hiciste antes Jiang Cheng_

Jiang Cheng- _Yo... yo_ \- estaba aún más nervioso, porque no sabía el por qué no había usado a Zidian para liberarse Lan Xichen, cuando pensaba aún más, Zewu-Jun ya había susurrado a su oído _\- Jiang WanYin te amo_

_Y sé que tú también lo estas de mi..._

Palabras verdaderas que fueron liberadas por Lan Xichen, hicieron estremecer a Jiang Cheng levantando su cabeza, dejando que Lan Xichen mirara aquel rostro sonrojado, mirando aquellos ojos que desbordaba sentimientos que nunca pensó demostrar, que sin darse cuanta respondió- _Yo también te amo Lan Huan_

Lan Xichen estaba feliz de que Jiang Cheng aceptara su confesión revelando que también lo amaba, un beso se profundizo al instante, desbordando satisfacción.

Desde ese día los dos formaron una relación a escondidas todavía no sabía que iba a pasar en el futuro y mientras los sentimientos se volvieran estables entre ellos su relación quedaría como estaba, pero lo que no se esperaba Jiang Cheng era el interrogatorio de Wei lo alteraba, pues no sabía cómo decirle que Jiang Cheng era el amante de su cuñado, su mente estaba destrozada con miles de pensamientos sobre sus encuentros de Lan Xichen y no dejaba de recordar el más importante que tubo.

Jiang Cheng no se lo comento en ningún momento a Lan Xichen que Wei empezaba a sospechar y que no lo dejaba de acosar con sus constantes visitas que siempre evitaba y que no sabía que estaba lastimando a su hermano del alma Wei Wuxian cuando este lo evitaba.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que Lan Qiren exigiera a Lan Xichen casarse con una cultivadora y que pronto tuviera hijos.

Ese mismo día Lan Xichen revelaría sobre su compromiso a Jiang Cheng, Zewu-Jun no estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio, al no quererse separar pensó que si se revelaba su relación, esto se suspendería, pero lo que Zewu-Jun no se esperaba que Jiang Cheng no lo aceptara, causando una pelea entre ellos.

Jiang Cheng miro a Lan Xichen que no apartaba su vista y quería saber que aquellas palabras antes mencionadas eran verdad _te importan tanto los prejuicios que estar juntos..._

_¿De verdad Jiang Cheng?_

Jiang Cheng tristemente dijo _-Lan Xichen, lo siento..._

Lan Xichen decepcionado- _Eres muy hostil Jiang Cheng_

_-Si así lo deseas, entonces esto tiene que terminar_

Jiang Cheng exaltado- _Lan Xichen Estas chantajeándome_

Lan Xichen luciendo triste, dijo- _No, solo estoy siendo justo si seguimos con esto terminaremos hiriéndonos_

 _-Jiang Cheng puedes estar tranquilo esto jamás se sabrá...-_ Jiang Cheng al escuchar tristemente a Lan Xichen que estaba terminado su relación, dijo exaltado- _Tu... es enserio, como puedes decirme esto Lan Xichen_

Lan Xichen apretó ligeramente los labios y dijo- _Solo piénsalo Jiang Cheng siempre estas huyendo de esto y yo no puedo seguir escondiéndolo, no ahora que mi tío me exigió casarme pronto, aunque tratara de evitarlo no pude..._

Jiang Cheng dolido, dijo- _¿Entonces vas a casarte?_

 _No tengo opción, lo siento Jiang Cheng_ \- Lan Xichen se alejaba, dejándolo a Jiang Cheng en medio del bosque, la noche empezaba asomarse al igual que la tristeza se hundía dentro de Jiang Cheng no podía detenerlo tanto pesaba su carácter que su amor por él, empezado a brotar lagrimas sobre su rostro, cuando veía a su amado desaparecer, en aquel bosque donde confesaron sus sentimientos que ahora estaba por desaparecer junto a Lan Xichen.

\---------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Wei Wuxian se dirigió al muelle de loto, no importaba si el líder de la secta no estaba, el esperaría a que Jiang Cheng decidiera hablar con él, pero no era necesario esperar Jiang Cheng ya lo estaba esperando, dentro de su hanshi, sentando frente a su escritorio, Wei Wuxian hablo primero- _Jiang Cheng por fin me dejas verte_

_-Puedo preguntar ¿porque?_

- _Como que porque Wei Wuxian estabas tan insistente en poder reunirte conmigo, estos últimos días ¿no es así?_ -Jiang Cheng alzo los ojos, mirando a Wei Wuxian que se sorprendió de la forma en la que sus ojos se veían, Wei Wuxian anteriormente recordó cuando había visto esa mirada, era una mirada triste.

Wei Wuxian- _Bueno si, pero A-Cheng_

_-¿estás bien?_

Jiang Cheng _-Porque lo preguntas, no vez que estoy resolviendo asuntos de las sectas, estoy estresado_

- _Así que apúrate en lo que quieres hablara, no tengo tiempo Wei_

Wei Wuxian estaba dudoso sobre contarle que ya sabía la verdad, pero era claro que Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen tuvieron una pelea, pues no era de extrañar que sacara esa conclusión cuando ya sabía de su romancen secreto con el líder de la secta Lan, tal vez Lan Xichen le conto sobre casarse y cultivarse con aquella persona que eligiera para ser madre de sus hijos, Wei pensaba, pero no era bueno preguntar sobre eso y dijo- _A- Cheng yo sé sobre lo que tuvieron tú y mi cuñado*_

Jiang Cheng- _Lo que sea que hayas escuchado o que te contaron, ya está en el pasado, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con Lan Xichen_

Wei Wuxian sorprendido- _Entonces no lo niegas..._

Jiang Cheng- _Porque debería, si el que te conto todo fue HanGuang-Jun ¿no es así?_

Wei Wuxian no podía refutar, pues era cierto, Jiang Cheng siguió- _Mira Wei Wuxian lo que sea que tuvimos Lan Xichen y yo fue un error y nada más_

_Y si eso es todo lo que querías confirmar entonc*_

Wei Wuxian al escuchar aquellas palabras se sintió triste, dijo- _Sigues poniendo una barrera entre nosotros Jiang WanYin_

- _Si viene aquí era para poder hablar contigo y que pudieras confiar en mi al contarme todo, creo que estas volviendo alejarnos de nuevo, pensé que podías confiar en mi otra vez A-Cheng_

Jiang Cheng decepcionado de sí mismo, dijo- _Lo siento Wei no estoy de un bueno humor, solo quiero estar solo_

Wei Wuxian- _Y no quieres desahogar tus penas conmigo, no creas que no me di cuenta A-Cheng, no estás bien puedo ver qué realmente estas triste..._

Jiang Cheng lo negó- _Claro que no idiota, yo est*_

Wei Wuxian- _No quieras esconderlo y enojarte conmigo, porque sabes que es verdad, dime acaso es por Lan Xichen_

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño _-tks, ya te dije que entre Lan Xichen*_

Wei Wuxian- _Sabes que te conozco más que a nadie deja de ser tan hostil y dime_

Jiang Cheng- _Wei Wuxian yo*-_ cuando estaba por contarle sobre aquel asunto que lo hacía sentirse triste, alguien estaba afuera de su Hanshi tocando con tal apuro, llamando a la puerta para poder entrar, esa persona era su sobrino Jin Ling, Wei Wuxian lo dejo pasar y dijo- _Tío..._

Jiang Cheng- _Que pasa A-Ling_

Jin Ling exaltado- _Tío, Zewu-Jun se va casar_

_-La noticia se dio a conocer hoy Lan Qiren está organizando una reunión de cultivadoras para que Lan Xichen elija a quien cortejar..._

Jiang Cheng sentía que su corazón se hundía cada vez en más dolor, su puño se entre cerro y dijo sarcásticamente- _Hmm felicidades por el_

\- _pero A-Ling porque viniste para decirme todo esto, no me importa quien se valla a casar, ni menos Lan Xichen_

Jin Ling-¿ _Estás seguro de eso tío?-_ Jiang Cheng y Wei Wuxian se quedaron sorprendidos del comportamiento de su sobrino, era extraño que Jin Ling se preocupara por tal noticia que no tenía nada que ver con él, Wei empezó a sospechar sobre si A-Ling sabía algo y dijo- _Porque lo preguntas Jin Ling_

- _Acaso tu..._

Jin Ling- _Si, lo sé todo_

-....

-....

_Continuara..._


	7. El comienzo del deseo

Después de escuchar tal revelación de Jin Ling, tanto Jiang Cheng y Wei Wuxian sé que estupefactos.

Wei Wuxian haciendo una mueca, dijo- _entonces eso quiere decir que yo fui el único que se enteró después_

Jiang Cheng- _cállate idiota, como puedes decir eso delante de A-Ling_

Wei Wuxian- _pues al parecer nuestro querido sobrino Jin Ling ya sabía todo y yo no._

Jin Ling estaba orgulloso de que no era el último en enterarse- _No es que no lo supiera antes que tu..._

Wei Wuxian- _¿Jin Ling como es que te enteraste y que es lo que sabes?_

_Puede que no sepas mucho y solo estas fanfarreando_

Jin ling exaltado- _Claro que no, yo los vi_

Jiang Cheng sombrío- _¡Tú que viste!_

Jin Ling- _Bueno no era que quisiéramos ver solo que*_

Jiang Cheng exaltado _-¡Que!, tú y quien más_

_Dime Jin Ling que es lo que vieron y quienes..._

_¡Contesta!_

Jin Ling- _Tranquilo tío ellos no dirán nada, porque son discípulos de HanGuan-Jun, Lan Sizhui y Lan Jingyi_

_-estábamos peleando en una noche de caza y escuchamos pequeños gemidos cerca de donde estábamos y....y*_

Jiang Cheng exigió- _Y que... dilo_

Wei Wuxian intervino- _Cálmate Jiang Cheng_

 _Jin Ling que paso después-_ pregunto mirandolo, Jin Ling nervioso y sonrojado, dijo- _Vi...vimos que mi tío...estaba muy cariñoso con Zewu-Jun_

Wei Wuxian curioso, con una mano en su barbilla, dijo- _Como que cariñosos no te entiendo Jin Ling_

Jiang Cheng exaltado- _Cállate idiota no hace falta que lo expliques A-Ling_

 _O si no_ -Jiang Cheng estaba tan exalto que tocaba su anillo para amenazar a Jin Ling, al ver esto Wei Wuxian volvió a intervenir _-Ya ya deja de amenazarlo, el solo te dijo que es lo que vio_

_-Yo solo quería saber más, no tienes que enojarte_

_Además mira lo que hiciste Jiang Cheng, dejaste a los niños atormentados de lo que vieron_

Jiang Cheng enfurecido- _Wei Wuxian_

Wei Wuxian- _Esta bien, está bien ya entendí me callo..._

Jin Ling- _Tío te juro que no era nuestra intención, solo pasábamos por casualidad, no hemos comentado a nadie más sobre esto._

_Te juro que no hemos dicho nada_

Jiang Cheng miro fijamente a Jin Ling y dijo- _Entiendo A-Ling_

Cuestionándose- _Esto no es su culpa, es mía por no terminar esto antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta_

Wei Wuxian lo miro seriamente y refuto- _Eso crees A-Cheng_

Jiang Cheng- _Que quieres decir Wei_

Wei Wuxian- _Que si es tu culpa por amar a otro hombre, crees que eso está mal A-Cheng_

_-Yo solo creo que te estas escondiendo, no quieres admitirlo, porque piensas en lo que los demás dirán y crees que ellos lo tomaran mal, si ni siquiera sabes lo que ellos dirán_

Jiang Cheng exaltado, dijo- _Y tu Wei Wuxian que crees que dirán, de una persona como yo que no le importaban esas personas, pero las hacia menos y no las aceptaba en mi secta_

_Que ahora yo sea uno de ellos que crees que dirían Wei Wuxian, dime ilumíname_

Wei Wuxian- _No creo que siga siendo así, Jian Cheng mira yo estoy aquí me aceptaste aun sabiendo como ahora soy, incluso fuiste a mi boda con Lan Zhan como mi familia_

_-No crees que ya sea hora de dejar esa actitud falsa, que no quieres seguir cargando._

_Jiang Cheng te enamoraste, la verdad estaba sorprendido al principio, pero después me di cuenta de que alguien, además de mí, vio lo que muchos no ven de ti_

_Debo de decir que tengo envida de que ya no sea el único que te conoce bien_... _Lan Xichen te hace bien_

Jiang Cheng estaba sorprendido y reconsidero, susurro tristemente- _Pero el ahora ya no está más a mi lado, porque soy un cobarde_

_-Lo lastime..._

Jin Ling- _Tío no eres cobarde solo que no sabes cómo sobrellevar tus sentimientos, no importa cómo fueron las cosas con Zewu-Jun si te enamoraste de él, no lo dejes ir_

_-Es la primera vez que veo que eres feliz, si quieres dejar de ser un cobarde entonces acepta a Zewu-Jun en tu vida tío_

Jiang Cheng- _Oye tu mocos*_

Wei Wuxian- _Jiang Cheng A-Ling tiene razón vas a dejar que Lan Xichen se case con alguien a quien no ama, ¿dime cuál de los dos va a ser infeliz?_

_Todos sabemos quién va a salir más lastimado, tu no quieres que él sea infeliz ¿o sí?_

Jiang Cheng- _Claro que no, pero no sé qué hacer, tal vez el ya no quiere verme_

Wei Wuxian sonreía gentilmente _-Yo no lo creo..._

De pronto Wei Wuxian se dirigió a Jin Ling- _Sabes Jin Ling creo que es hora de tu entrenamiento con la secta ¿no crees?_

Jin Ling- _Ah, pero*_

Wei Wuxian- _Pero nada tú tienes que irte o si no llegaras tarde, órale vete_

Jin Ling- _Oye quien te crees para obligarme..._

 _Yo soy tu otro tío así que si no quieres que deje de entrenarte entonces obedéceme_ -Wei Wuxian saco a Jin Ling a la fuerza, para que Jiang Cheng estuviera en paz después de una plática tan intensa que los tres tuvieron.

Jiang Cheng- _No tenías que obligarlo si no quería, él es tan necio que ni siquiera te va hacer caso_

Wei Wuxian con una sonrisa falsa- _Si no lo hace, no importa yo solo quería que pensaras más las cosas a solas, así que yo también me*_

Jiang Cheng con voz baja, dijo- _Wei Wuxian gracias_

Wei Wuxian con una leve sonrisa- _No tienes que agradecerme Jiang Cheng_

_-Bueno yo*_

Jiang Cheng interfirió- _Te vas... sin decirme que es lo que te pasa a ti también, creo que yo ya te dije lo que querías saber, no._

_Ahora te toca a ti_

Wei Wuxian perdido, dijo-¿ _De qué hablas Jiang Cheng?_

Jiang Cheng- _Note que algo te pasa Wei Wuxian has estado muy nervioso_

_Hay algo que te preocupa, me quieres decirme que es_

Wei Wuxian- _Eh, no..._

_No es nada, además ya tienes muchas preocupaciones es mejor qué*_

Jiang Cheng _\- Ni te atrevas a huir Wei Wuxian_

_Crees que no te conozco, lo veo en tus ojos hay algo perturbándote..._

_-Deja de hacerte el tonto y dime_

Wei Wuxian se sorprendió y dijo pensativo- _Tal vez te sorprendas y te desagrade_ \- Sentado frente a su escritorio Jiang Cheng estaba esperando que Wei le digiera que era eso que lo atormentaba, Jiang Cheng sabía que algo extraño le estaba pasado cuando llego, era diferente a como el solía ser, pues parecía que quería evadir aquel pensamiento que lo tenía tan atormentado con el asunto de su hermano tratando de olvidar aquella preocupación que se plasmaba en su rostro.

Jiang Cheng conocía bien a su hermano siempre trataba de ocultar las cosas que le preocupaba con otras, también se preguntó si Lan Zhan se había percatado de aquella preocupación que tenía Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian no tubo de otra que contarle a Jiang Cheng, esperando a que no le desagradara lo que le tenía que decir- _A-Cheng..._

_\- yo he pensado en que se sentiría tener un hijo de Lan Zhan... en mi vientre_

...-Jiang Cheng estaba sorprendido que no dijo nada, ni sabía que decirle a su hermano, esas palabras las pensó una y otra vez, para después tratar de entender que era una de sus tantas locuras de Wei, a las que ya estaba acostumbrado, dijo- _Wei sabes que eso es imposible verdad_ \- Un momento después Jiang Cheng se exalto, tratando de calmar su temperamento, pues se percató que era importante para Wei Wuxian, sus palabras le dolieron aún más pues él ya sabía eso y dijo tristemente _\- Lo sé, pero aun así lo estado pensando inconscientemente Jiang Cheng no puedo evadir este pensamiento que cada vez me molesta más y más._

Jiang Cheng noto la ración de molestia en Wei Wuxian y pregunto- _Para HanGuang-Jun no eres suficiente, que acaso el*_

Wei Wuxian- _No, para el soy todo pero..._

_Pero siento que él me ha dado más de lo que podía pedir, me espero por tantos años, me defendió cuando volví, no le importo las reglas de su secta y corrompió muchas por mí..._

_Si solo le pudiera devolverle un poco de lo que Lan Zhan ya me ha dado, con su hijo dentro de mí y si lo pudiera dar a luz, me sentiría feliz por darle algo mío y suyo_

_Porque yo fui quien se lo dio_

Jiang Cheng desconcertado- _Entiendo, pero sabes que para HanGuang-Jun eres su vida._

_Si algo te pasara por estar en...en cita, te protegería más que nunca y si tu corrieras peligro creo que sabrías por quien Lan Wangin decidiría_

Wei Wuxian fue directo y dijo- _Sí, pero aun así quiero un hijo de Lan Zhan_

Jiang Cheng frunciendo el ceño- _tks, tanto así te importa, eres desagradable Wei Wuxian_

Las palabras de Jiang Cheng lastimaron más los deseos de Wei Wuxian entristeciéndose más de lo que ya estaba, cuando de pronto escucho decir a Jiang Cheng serio, dijo- _Pero si eso es lo que quieres tal vez hay una forma de que puedas cumplir tu estúpido deseo_

Wei Wuxian quedó atónito, pues su hermano lo ayudaría y aún más como es que cumpliría su deseo, dijo con apuro e interés- _Como, como dime, como_

Jiang Cheng- _Cálmate_

Jiang Cheng sombrío- _Pero que quede claro que para mí esto es molesto, solo lo hago porque me desagrada verte deprimido por algo tan estúpido_

Wei Wuxian feliz- _Jiang Cheng gracias_

Jiang Cheng _\- No tienes que agradecérmelo, tu... tú también me ayudaste, es más que justo que me preocupe como tú lo hiciste por mi_

Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng se dirigía inesperadamente a la sala de tesoros, donde solo el líder de la secta y su subordinado pueden entrar, pero Wei Wuxian era una exención.

Wei Wuxian estaba sorprendido de la cantidad de tesoros que tenía en su interior de aquella sala y que estaba más renovada a la que el recordaba, entrando Jiang Cheng empezó a buscar, entre estantes de libros, que al parecer eran muy importantes, para que los tuvieran en la sala de tesoros, Wei Wuxian se preguntó porque los tendría en ese lugar y que libro era el que estaba buscando Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng mirando a Wei Wuxian- _Aquí esta_ \- extendiendo su mano le entrego aquel libro que contenía algo importante.

Wei Wuxian sorprendido de inmediato pregunto- _Jiang Cheng esto es una broma_

Jiang Cheng- _Por quien me tomas Wei Wuxian_

Wei Wuxian- _Bueno es que lo que tú me diste no es un libro sino un diario_

Jiang Cheng- _Ese diario que tu tanto rechazas, tiene lo que tu tanto buscas_

Wei Wuxian- _..._

_Continuara..._


	8. Lo unico que quiero

Wei Wuxian- _Espera, espera no entiendo_

_Porque tu guardarías esto, además esto que tiene que ver con lo que quiero_

Jiang Cheng- _Parecerá raro pero esto lo encontré en la secta Wen, estaba escondido dentro de un libro_

_Quien sabe él porque estaba escondido, pero dentro de ese diario contiene una canción que nadie sabía de su existencia_

Wei Wuxian- _Eh, una canción_ -Si dentro de ese diario contenía una canción que nadie conocía, Wei Wuxian examino desde las primeras partituras hasta la última, sorprendido porque esa canción parecía ser misteriosa _\- Valla, aparecer no es muy complicada, pero sigue siendo extraña_

Jiang Cheng con los brazos cruzados, dijo- _Tal vez por esa razón los Wen la tenía escondida_

_Mira más adelante, encontraras la razón del porque lo conservaron y no lo destruyera, a pesar de ser perturbador_

Dentro de ese diario contenía una fuerte revelación, una historia que nadie sabía y muy pocos entendían, eso es lo que Jiang Cheng se refería.

Wei Wuxian- _La historia fue escrita por una cultivadora_

_Pero no recuerdo haber escuchado de esta secta_

Jiang Cheng serio- _Es porque fue una de las primeras que destruyo el clan Wen, no era muy conocida, ni muy dotada de buenos cultivadores, pero no deja de ser una secta que cultivaba en aquella región_

Wei Wuxian _\- Eso explica del porque no había escuchado de ella..._

Jiang Cheng- _Esa cultivadora que escribió ese diario relata de como dejo su cultivación para formar una familia, al parecer su secta se lo permitió, no eran muy estrictos_

_Después de dejar su cultivación para estar con su pareja que también era cultivador, se fueron de la secta y se mudaron, después de un año la pareja todavía no quedaba en estado, por lo cual la cultivadora se preocupó y fue a revisarse, sin decirle a su esposo, cuando los médicos le dijeron que no podía tener hijos, ella no lo podía aceptar, busco y visto doctores que le daba el mismo diagnóstico._

Wei Wuxian en voz baja- _Seguía siendo estéril_

Jiang Cheng- _Exacto, pasaron meses y ella seguía sin creer que no podía concebir, pero un día escucho rumores sobre una doctora que podía curar cualquier mal, la cultivadora dudo, pero tal era su deseo de poder concebir que no le importaba si eran verdaderos esos rumores._

 _Así que se encontró con aquella doctora que tanto hablaban y eso es lo importante de la historia, aquella doctora le entrego una canción que solamente podía tocar los que tenían cultivación, se la escribió y se la dio, junto con aquellas palabras_ \- Jiang Cheng se acercó a Wei Wuxian que le señalo que párrafo que contenía una advertencia- _La doctora le dijo que no la usara más de una vez o traería consecuencias_

_La cultivadora no hizo caso tal era su deseo que no solo la uso una vez si no después de un sema la volvió a usar, estaba desesperada que no hizo caso de la advertencia._

Wei Wuxian _\- Pero que fue lo que paso después de haber tenido dos hijos, un hombre y una mujer, no veo donde está la falla._

Jiang Cheng exigio- _Tienes que avanzar más_

_Después de algunos años, su primer hijo se enamoró, lo que la cultivadora no se esperaba es que su pareja fuera hombre, cuando se enteraron su padre lo rechazo, su madre no le dijo nada, pero tampoco lo defendió._

_Él se fue de la caza para irse a vivir con su pareja muy lejos, pues los rumores de que era un manga cortada se esparcieron y sus familias los rechazaban, paso tiempo y su madre fue a visitar a su hijo que busco por algunos meses después de haberse separado de ellos, cuando se reencontró con su hijo ella no se esperaba tal sorpresa..._

Wei Wuxian sorprendido, dijo _\- Su hijo estaba en estado_

Jiang Cheng- _Cuando su hijo salía de su casa para encontrarse con su madre, se percató que su vientre estaba hinchado de inmediato su madre se sobre salto pensado que su hijo tenía una enfermedad, pero después su hijo aclaro que no tenía nada y que simplemente en su vientre alberga una vida que procrearon su pareja y el._

_La madre no podía creer, al igual que ellos, pero no les importo como pudieron concebir, pues pensaron que era una recompensa de dios por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para que ellos pudieran ser felices._

_Poco después la madre se percató de su error, busco y busco como su hijo podía estar el tal estado, cuando recordó la forma en como pudo tener hijos, la cultivadora lo lamento pero nunca confeso la verdad y apoyo a su hijo guardando su secreto y el suyo de su familia._

_Eso es todo lo que paso, no hay más información._

Wei Wuxian estaba sorprendido volviendo a releer la historia- _Entonces esto podría funcionarme_

Jiang Cheng- _No sé qué tan efectivo sea, nunca ha sido tocada_

_Sería mejor que le pidiéramos a alguien más*_

Wei Wuxian interrumpió- _Pero quien aceptaría solo para comprobarlo, además sería muy sospechoso_

_A-Cheng no tienes que preocuparte por mi yo siempre me uso antes de pedírselo a alguien más..._

Jiang Cheng exaltado- _Quien se preocupa de ti, además si te pasara algo a quien crees que le echarían la culpa, HanGuang-Jun*_

Wei Wuxian- _Oh le tienes miedo a Lan Zhan_

 _Tu..._ -Dentro del salón de tesoros se inició una pelea, Jiang Cheng estaba enojado, pero después volvió a su objetivo inicial del porque estaban hay- _Como sea_

_Has lo que quieras_

Wei Wuxian- _Esta bien, está bien, lo siento..._

Wei Wuxian con una sonrisa calidad- _Gracias Jiang Cheng_

Jiang Cheng avergonzado- _Como sea, estas seguro de quererlo hacer_

Wei Wuxian directo- _Si estoy muy seguro, pero necesito tu ayuda_

Jiang Cheng- _Con que, yo solo te digo que no participare en esto_

Wei Wuxian- _No es eso, solo que quiero que me acompañes cuando empiece a tocar la canción, sabes que no tengo mucha cultivación y no sé qué es lo que me pasaría..._

Jiang Cheng- _Dudo que te pase algo, además si tienes un núcleo porque no lo cultivaste durante este tiempo_

_¿Qué has estado haciendo este tiempo?_

Wei Wuxian- _Te lo diría pero tal vez te enojarías, además creo ya lo sabes, ya has probado a un Lan y esos son muy duros._

Wei Wuxian se refería a Lan Xichen y sobre la noche que ellos pasaron juntos, haciendo que Jiang Cheng se enojara- _Wei Wuxian_

Wei Wuxian _\- está bien, mi error lo siento_

_Pero bueno A-Cheng solo te lo estaba recordando para que pienses mejor_

Jiang Cheng con el ceño fruncido- _Cállate y no cambies el tema_

_Y si eso es lo que quieres no tengo de otra_

_Vamos a mi habitación_

Wei Wuxian sorprendido- _Enserio_

Jiang Cheng- _Si y si no te apuras no te ayudare..._

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Jiang Cheng, avisando que nadie lo molestara, entrando a la habitación Wei Wuxian fue el primero en tomar asiento enfrente de la mesa de estar, dejando caer el diario sobre ella, empezando a hojear para encontrar las notas que tocaría.

Frente a él, Jiang Cheng se sentó recargándose con su mano en su cara viendo lo que haría su hermano, dijo- _Vas a empezar ya_

Wei Wuxian- _Si ya voy solo que estoy muy nervioso, no quiero que salga mal_ -Después de un segundo empezó a tocar aquellas notas que estaban plasmadas, al parecer la melodía no era muy fuerte y no se sentía tal energía en él, cuando termino de tocar hablo- _Que raro no se sintió ninguna energía, no siento que haya cambia nada._

Jiang Cheng- _No creo que lo tocaras mal, tal vez es por eso que la cultivadora volvió a tocarla ya que no estaba segura, si sintió algo o nada ¿no crees?_

Wei Wuxian dudoso- _Tal vez tengas razón, si la energía de la canción no se presentó durante el proceso tal vez será en otro momento._

Jiang Cheng- _Solo hay que esperar_

_Bueno ya que esto se acabó, tengo cosas que resolver_

Wei Wuxian- _Entiendo ya me tengo que ir,_ _Lan Zhan debe estar esperándome_ \- se levantó después de dejar el libro en la mesa de estar, para luego retirarse- _Bueno ya me voy_

_Jiang Cheng gracias de verdad, si llego a quedar en cinta, haré cualquier cosa que quieras_

Jiang Cheng- _No tienes que hacerlo, no me debes nada, así que ya vete_

Wei Wuxian le regalo una sonrisa a su hermano, para después irse hacia donde estaba su esposo, que minutos después vio que llegaba a recogerlo, aventándose encima de el- _¡Lan Zhan!_

- _Como te fue..._

Lan Zhan contesto como siempre- _Bien_

Sin ninguna expresion dijo _-Al parecer estas de buenas_

_Paso algo con Jiang Cheng_

Wei Wuxian- _Lan Zhan no tienes que estar celoso, solo aclaramos algunas cosas y me ayudo en algo, solo eso._

Lan Zhan- _Hmm_

_¿Qué es eso en lo que te ayudo?_

Wei Wuxian sonrió ilusionado- _Lo sobras muy pronto_ \- llevándose la mano en el vientre sín que Lan Zhan se diera cuanta, para después decirle- _No te preocupes no es nada malo, te lo aseguro será algo bueno, te lo juro._

Lan Zhan no sabía si creerle pero si Wei le aseguraba de que no era nada, ya que estaba muy alegre, su preocupación se fue, respondiendo- _Esta bien_

_Esperare..._

Unos segundos después la mano de Lan Zhan fue sostenida, para después ser jalada por Wei Wuxian, dirigiéndose fuera del muelle de loto para regresar a GusuLan, junto con manzanita que estaba agarrada de la otra mano de Lan Zhan a lado de él, Wei Wuxian hablo- _Lan Zhan apurémonos quieren llegar pronto a casa_ -Voltio y su mirada se dirigía a aquellos ojos color miel deslumbrándose más por el rayo de sol- _Quiero ser abrazado por ti_

Los ojos de Lan Zhan se abrieron al instante asombrados por aquella confesión, sintiéndose avergonzado, sus orejas se tornaron de un color rojizo, lo único que pudo decir fue- _Volvamos a casa Wei..._

Llegando a la secta GusuLan los dos estaban tan felices de haber llegado, pera después dirigirse al Jingshi, cuando estaban por llegar, se toparon en su camino con Lan Sizhui y Lan Jingyi que Wei Wuxian inesperadamente los abordo, dirigiéndose a los dos- _Oh que bien que los veo chicos_

Lan Sizhui y Jingyi hicieron reverencia y contestaron _\- Que se le ofrece joven maestro Wei_

Wei Wuxian- _Quiero hablar con ustedes_

Lan Sizhui- _Sobre qué joven maestro Wei_

Wei Wuxian- _Sobre que ustedes dos ya sabían sobre la relación del líder de la secta Jiang y Zewu-Jun o me equivoco_

Lan Jingyi nervioso y exaltado, dijo- _Nosotros no dijimos nada se lo aseguramos, incluso ya ni nos acordábamos_

_Se lo prometimos a Zewu-Jun que no le diríamos a nadie de lo que vi*_

Lan Sizhui intervino y dijo _\- Joven maestro Wei nosotros*_

Wei Wuxian alzo una mano para que A-yuan dejara de hablar- _Así que Lan Xichen los descubrió, entiendo no tienen que ponerse nerviosos, solo quiera que me confirmara lo que ya sabia_

Lan Jingyin se zafo de la mano que lo tapo y dijo- _Le juro que nosotros no queríamos espiar solo fue casualidad y nada más..._

Wei Wuxian con una sonrisa burlan _\- Entiendo solo quiera jugar con ustedes_

_Ya, ya no se preocupen_

Lan Sizhui y Jingyin suspiraron de alivio, contestando _\- Que malo eres joven maestro Wei, pensé que nos castigaría HanGuang-Jun_

Lan Sizhui- _Como crees Jingyin, HanGuang-Jun no lo haría_

Wei Wuxian _\- Es verdad A-Yuan, Lan Zhan no los castigaría por eso ¿verdad Lan Zhan?_

Lan Zhan- _Si mi hermano hablo con ustedes yo no tengo que intervenir_

_No se preocupen_

Lan Sizhui y Jingyin- _Gracias HanGuang-Jun_ \- después de haber tener minado de hablar los cuatro, se retiraron en diferentes direcciones.

Wei Wuxian y Lan Zhan se dirigieron a su Jingshi, llegando Wei como siempre se desplomo en la cama, para después jalar a Lan Zhan que estaba al lado de la cama- _Vamos Lan Zhan quiero tenerte en mí_

Lan Zhan lo miro y pregunto- ¿ _Cómo fue que te enteraste que ellos sabían sobre Jiang Cheng y mi hermano?_

Wei Wuxian empezó a desnudar a Lan Zhan, para luego besarlo en el cuello, respondió- _No te dije que había aclarado algunas cosas con A-Cheng, cuando estaba hablando con él, Jin Ling... intervino, avisándonos de que tu tío proclamo el compromiso de Zewu-Jun_

_Fue hay que nos esteramos..._

Lan Zhan- _Hmm_

_Y que más_

Wei Wuxian enfadado- _Lan Zhan sabes estas matando el momento._

_Si quieres saber te lo diré cuando tu hayas sido mío_

Lan Zhan- _Entonces terminemos con esto_

Wei Wuxian- _Oye hay que tomarnos nuestro tiempo_

_Quiero hacerlo mucho, hasta que yo me sienta lleno de ti, Lan Zhan..._

Lan Zhan lazo a Wei sobre la cama, quitándole las prendas que conservaba, dijo- _Solo no pidas misericordia_

Wei Wuxian susurrando al oído de la persona que tenía a su lado- _No lo hare así que continua..._

_Continuara..._


	9. Quiero vernos

Dentro de Jingshi dos personas desbordaban pasión, sentimientos eternos e inexplicables sensaciones, diferentes posiciones que hacía creer el amor entre ellos, una sábana se deslizaba a cada embestida.

La pasión consumía aquella pareja Wei Wuxian y Lan Zhan sobre la cama derrochado sensaciones que fluían a cada instante que Lan Zhan embestida a Wei Wuxian entre las sabanas y la almohada que con su mano no dejaba de jalar, para después pasar a la espalda de su amado rasguñando sobre las heridas del pasado que ahora dejaba cicatrices hechas por su vida.

La luna fue testigo del arte consumado por esos amantes que siempre derramaban amor por las noches, la luz de la luna siempre fluía por aquella ventana de papel deslumbrando las dos figuras que se amaban.

\--------------------------------

Esa misma noche antes de que la luna fluyera, una carta llego a manos del Líder se la secta Lan, esa carta era especialmente personal, dirigida por Jiang Cheng, los discípulos que la entregaron no era Lan Sizhui y Lan Jingyin quienes recibieron de inmediato se la entregaron a su líder.

Los dos se excusaron dejando a Lan Xichen para que el leyera esa carta a solas, aunque todavía seguía resentido por la persona que escribió aquella carta, pensando un largo tiempo en abrirla, pues ahora las cosas habían cambiado durante el tiempo en que ellos se separaron.

Aunque negará los sentimientos que tenía por Jiang Cheng nunca se disiparon, pidiendo al cielo que reconsiderara su propuesta e impidiera que se casara, ahora que esa carta llego a sus manos, vacilaba pues ya sedaba por vencido al no obtener respuesta alguna.

Lan Xichen dejo su trabajo que hacía por la noche tratando de ignorar aquella carta, pero por más que quisiera no pudo, abriéndola empezó a leerla _-_ _Para mí Lan Xichen_ \- después de leer esas pocas escrituras sus sentimientos empezaron a brotar siguiendo leyendo lo demás- _Sé que no tengo cara para describirte mío, pero no tenía otras para dirigirme como completamente tuyo, sé que es tarde porque te hice daño, fui un cobarde, mi carácter y mi orgullo fue más fuerte que lo nuestro y te dañe, haciéndome daño al mismo tiempo, vacile y vacile mil veces porque no pude aceptarte la propuesta de estar contigo por siempre._

_Mis palabras no son suficientes eso lo sé, pero quiero pedirte perdón y si pudiera solo verte por un instante, para pedírtelo frente a frente que me des otra oportunidad, sé que no me debí de darme por vencido, porque TE AMO CON TODO EL ALMA y si no puedo estar contigo y te casaras con alguien más, jamás volvería amar a nadie como te amo a ti y seguiré amándote hasta mi muerte._

_Lan Xichen te lo pido por favor, rogando al cielo que pueda verte por lo menos un instante, te estaré esperando esta noche donde siempre nos dejábamos llevar cada vez que nos encontrábamos, no importa cuánto tiempo pase te estaré esperando toda la noche si es necesario no me iré hasta verte al menos un segundo._

_Por favor ven..._

Entre pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados, Lan Xichen no pudo evitar llorar por aquellas palabras escritas por su amado, arrugando la carta en su mano sin soltar, se levantó de su escritorio, sin importar las pequeñas cosas que se cayeron, para después irse a donde lo esperaban.

Sin retroceder, sin vacilar, ni mirar atrás por los deberes de un líder, Jiang Cheng esperaba a que la persona elegida por su corazón llegará en medio de la anochecer, pequeñas gotas caían disipando una tormenta, aun así Jiang Cheng esperaba, para de pronto encontrarse frente a frente en el bosque con Lan Xichen.

En medio de la llovía que apenas empezaba Jiang Cheng no pudo contener las lágrimas, al igual que la persona en frente de el empezó a exigir- _Jiang Cheng es cierto lo que dice aquí..._

Agarrando de los hombros- _Dime es verdad_

Jiang Cheng desvió la mirada y respondió- _Sé qué tal vez creas que no es cierto, por todo el daño que te causaron mis antes palabras_

Mirando fijamente, dijo sin vacilar- _Nunca he estado más consciente de lo que quiero_

_-Lan Xichen yo te amo con todo mí ser..._

_Perdóname te lo pido_

_-Por favor no te cases, dame una última oportunidad, te aseguro que no te fallaré_

_Yo*-_ las palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos labios que no soportaba más estar sin besar a la persona que dijo desde del fondo de su corazón que lo aceptaba y aceptaba sus sentimientos, Lan Xichen estaba tan feliz que no pudo esperar a que Jiang Cheng terminara de hablar, después de un largo beso entre lágrimas de los dos, Lan Xichen hablo- _Jiang Cheng no sabes cuánto me costó en abstenerme en buscarte_

_-No quería separarme de ti..._

_No tienes porqué pedirme perdón yo también te sometí en esto..._

_-No quiero casarme con nadie más que no seas tú..._

_Por favor acepta ser mi vida eterna_...

Jiang Cheng sincero, dijo- _Si..._

_Quiero ser tu vida eterna_

La lluvia llegaba más y más, aquellas figuras se resguardaron bajo en un árbol que trataba de evitar mojar aquellas figuras blancas y moradas que no dejaban de besarse, para de pronto tocarse más, empezando a quitarse cada capa de ropa que tenían, debajo de aquel árbol sensación placenteras se extendía por los dos cuerpos casi desnudos.

Un cuerpo arriba de otro en posición de flor de loto, conectados por la parte íntima con constantes embestida de arriba hacia bajo Jiang Cheng se extendía besando la frente de Lan Xichen que cada vez arremetía hacia bajo, al mismo tiempo que besaba su pecho rojizo, dejando marcas hechas por Lan Xichen, para después pasar al cuello que hacía volver loco a Jiang Cheng apartándolo al instante, para besar aquellos labios rojos que estaba tan extasiados.

Las voces no cesaban- _Ah...ah, mmh..._

Jiang Cheng _-Lan...ah...Huan_

_Más...mm... quiero que me ames más..._

Lan Xichen- _Lo...haré tanto como...deseas Jiang WanYin_

Entre gemidos y rasguños que dejaban rastros en sus cuerpos y las embestidas que sometían más el cuerpo de Jiang Cheng, Lan Xichen ya no podía parar quería dejar fluir todo dentro de Jiang Cheng que estremecía al momento en que Lan Xichen dejo salir todo dentro de él.

Tocando hasta lo más profundo de sus cuerpos, en medio de la lluvia constante, debajo de un árbol que no dejaba que se mojaran aquellos cuerpos que fluían con pasión.  
Aquella noche termino, con dos parejas que entregaron sus sentimientos sinceros, entregándose por completo a sus parejas eternas.

\---------------------------

Un nuevo día fluía, aunque para algunos no fue bueno, dentro del Hanshi de Lan Xichen una discusión se inició- _No importa lo que los demás discípulos digan tío, yo ya tomé la decisión..._

Lan Qiren refutó- _Lan Xichen tú no puedes hacer esto, no te vuelvas como tú hermano_

_Los grandes no aceptarán esto_

_-Te dije que te tenías que casar con una cultivadora, no con*_

Lan Xichen- _Tío esto no tiene nada que ver con Lan WangJi_

_Y si tengo que convertirme en eso que a tu no toleras, lo siento te falle y no pienso dejar a la persona que mi corazón eligió, no puedo y no quiero._

_-Y si los grandes no lo aceptan entonces tomaré los respectivos castigos por mi decisión._

Lan Qire estaba muy enojado y replicó- _Lan Xichen te estás escuchando, si esto repercute en tu puesto como líder..._

Lan Xichen- _No creo que así lo sea tío, mi trabajo como líder no le ha fallado a la secta y si me piden que deje el cargo por mi decisión de casarme con Jiang Cheng lo haré si es necesario_

_Pero dado que he sido un excelente líder, poco creo que me pidan eso._

Lan Qire frunció el ceño- _No puedo creer en lo que se convirtieron tú y Lan WangJi, no puedo estar de acuerdo en lo que se convirtieron dejando la descendencia por dos hombres, me decepcionaron..._

_Lan Xichen te presentarás en este instante con los grandes, yo ya no tengo más que decirte._

Antes de que Lan Qiren saliera sumamente enojado Lan Xichen lo detuvo y dijo _\- Tío lamento decepcionarte..._

_Pero quiero ser feliz._

Después de aquella pelea Lan Xichen se dirigió hacia los pabellones para encontrarse con los grandes, claro estos reaccionaron igual que su tío, pero Lan Xichen no retrocedió y acepto todo lo que le impusieron los grandes, pediría mil veces perdón a los cielos por la traición de no casarse con una mujer, sino con un hombre, como líder su puesto pesaba más que ser un subordinado o discípulo, pero esto no detuvo a Lan Xichen que además de eso tenía que estar en reclutamiento por lo menos tres días, antes de iniciar su cortejo con el líder de la secta Jiang Cheng, pues aunque no lo aceptara por completo tendría que cumplir con las reglas de cortejo establecidas por la secta.

Antes de cumplir con lo que acepto por los grandes Lan Xichen, le pido a Lan Zhan que le entregará una carta antes de recluirse, para que Jiang Cheng no estuviera preocupado por no verse por los próximos tres días.

Lan Zhan acepto, ya que su hermano estaba más feliz que nunca y quería ayudar junto con su esposo.

Cumpliendo el encargo Wei Wuxian y Lan Zhan llegaron al muelle de loto para darle la carta al líder, cuando Wei Wuxian se la entrego Jiang Cheng sintió una gran tristeza, pero sabía que esas cosas pasarían al declarar que Lan Xichen se casaría con él, sin importar el tiempo que pasara él también se esforzaría por su relación, así que ordenó que todos los discípulos de su secta se juntaran en el campo de entrenamiento para una declaración de su líder, claro Wei Wuxian lo acompañaría junto a su esposo.

Jiang Cheng estaba seguro de lo que revelaría, ya que si Lan Xichen acepto las condiciones que le impusieron, él también tendría que luchar por su relación y no iba a dejar que fuera el único en hacerlo.

Estando todos sus discípulos en lugar Jiang Cheng comenzó hablar sobre su situación, pero lo que no se esperaba era que los discípulos pidieran la palabra, interrumpiendo a su líder, confesando lo que él no sabía- _Sandu no hace falta que nos lo diga, nosotros ya sabemos lo que nos confesaría_

_Y estamos de al tanto de su relación con el líder de la secta Gusu Lan_

Jiang Cheng estaba atónito- _Como sabían que..._

_Quien les dijo_

Furioso exclamo- _Jin Ling donde estas_

Jin ling se encontraba dentro de la multitud de los discípulos y dijo- _Aquí tío_

Con una voz fuerte dijo _-Te_ _juro que yo no dije nada..._

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño- _Entonces_ _si no fuiste, tú quien fue..._

Un discípulo levanto la mano para poder dirigirse por todos- _Líder Jiang, el joven maestro Jin Ling nunca nos dijo nada, nosotros fuimos los que descubrimos su relación con Zewu-Jun_

_Era sospechoso que ustedes siempre se desaparecían en medio de la caza nocturna, sin embargo nosotros no dijimos nada, hasta que ustedes ya no se volvieron a ver, era muy raro ver a nuestro líder más enojado y triste que nunca._

Jiang Cheng pensó y susurro- _Así que fui muy obvio_

Wei Wuxian contesto _\- A-Cheng siempre has sido así, tú no puedes esconder tus sentimientos..._

Jiang Cheng- _Entonces ustedes ya sabían sobre esto_

Todos respondieron _-¡Sí!_

_Y queremos felicitarlo por ser valiente nuestro líder, nosotros no lo juzgaremos, sin en cambio lo apoyaremos, no dejaremos que nadie lo lastime e incluso Zewu-Jun_

Jiang Cheng no sabía si reír o llorar, pues sus discípulos vieron atreves de él sin que se diera cuenta, aun cuando siempre fue un hombre fuerte y orgulloso ante ellos, sin embargo Jian Cheng afronto la situación y se enorgulleció de sus discípulos.

Lidiando con un problema menos, mientras esperaba a Lan Xichen para volver a verlo, sus días en su encierro fueron largos para los dos, no poder verse fue una tortura, pero tenían que ser fuertes para poder reencontrase con su persona deseada.

_Continuara..._


	10. Especial de San Valentín

Era de noche faltaban unas cuantas horas para que fuera el siguiente dia, el dia donde se celebraba el amor y amistad, 14 de febrero la celebración de los sentimientos del corazón en diferentes formas, la relación de amistad y la de una pareja e incluso algunos usaban ese dia para declararse, la mayoría expresaba sus sentimientos con presentes desde del más sencillo al más lujoso, aunque no importaba tanto, si la persona era tan especial para la otra.

En el recesos de la nubes, no se les prohibían festejarlo sin en siempre y cuando asistieran a la ceremonia al atardecer, la cual se representaba encendiendo lámparas de color rojo, alumbraban el festejo del amor y la amistad, de amores pasados y amores nuevos, amistades antiguas y nuevas.

Aunque en Gusu Lan no eran tan extravagante en la decoración como muchos otras sectas, Gusu seguía expresando elegancia y cortesía; antes del 14 de febrero se les pedían a los discípulos encargados de cuidar la naturaleza como plantas y árboles entre otras cosas, qué plantaran rosales rojos cerca de los pasillos, también decorando su camino con faroles rojos, para dar una bienvenida y presencia elegante natural en conmemoración al rojo del amor.

Todo estaba preparado solo faltaba que ese dia llegara, sin embargo Wei Wuxian estaba ansioso por que llegaría ese dia, ya que no sabía si el regalo que le daría a Lan Zhan era lo suficientemente bueno para él, Wei Wuxian se había esforzado mucho en prepararlo, a pesar de estar ocupado con la crianza de su primer hijo eso no le impidió pensar en que regalaría y el cómo lo celebrarían, Wei Wuxian antes del dia esperado le pidió a Lan Zhan que le regalara la sonrisa de emperador en donde la tomaron cuando se encontraron ellos y A-yuan en Yiling, Lan Zhan sabia el significado, y estuvo de acuerdo con el pedido de su esposo, sin embargo él era el único que no sabía que le regalaría la otra persona, pero no importaba lo que fuera a Lan Zhan siempre le gustaría lo que Wei Wuxian le regalara.

Un dia antes de San Valentín Wei Wuxian y su hermano del alma Jiang Cheng fueron de compras, a pesar de tantas cosas que pasaron entre ellos en el pasado, su relación estaba mejor que nunca, ya que ambos obtuvieron lo que tanto añoraban, la felicidad consigo mismos y sus parejas e hijos. Se acompañaron ese dia para encontrar un regalo único y especial para sus esposos, a acompañado de sus hijos eran custodiados por los discípulos de Yunmeng Jiang, gracias al suceso del robo de la pequeña Lan HuanTian cuando nació se decidió que ambas sectas custodiaran a los pequeños, que estaban tan unidos y a la vez traviesos siendo A-Tian la que sonsacaba al pequeño enojón de Jiang Lilian.

Tomados de las manos de sus padres caminaban por los calles pero la pequeña traviesa de A-Tian no dejaba de molestar a su primo, que enojado jalaba las prendas moradas de Jiang Cheng, pidiéndole que lo alejara de ella, sin en cambio Jiang Cheng lo reprendío por tal comportamiento grosero y cobarde de su parte, sin embargo Wei Wuxian conocía como era su hija cuando su padre no estaba presente se comportaba traviesa a pesar de sus pocos años, aun no cumplía los tres años de edad y ya hacia travesuras, por eso Wei Wuxian intervino, diciendo _\- A-Cheng no lo regañes A-Tian tuvo la culpa, sabes cómo es ella_ -

Jiang Cheng contradijo- _A pesar de eso tiene que ser tolerante con su prima, ella es una joven doncella, no puede ser descortés de esa manera...-_

Wei Wuxian rio diciendo- _Nunca me lo espere de ti Jiang Cheng, una persona que era descortés con las damas cuando este no cumplía sus expectativas, humillándolas_ -

- _jajaja...-_ su risa hizo eco en los oídos de Jiang Cheng, que respondió con molestia- _Maldito... -_

-Cómo te atreves-

Wei Wuxian vio como Zidian estaba empezado a expandir su luz morada en pequeños rayos sobre el dedo índice, y antes de que se enojara mas Wei Wuxian dijo- _Espera, espera acuérdate que estamos en Lotus Pier, acaso quieres hacer una escena estúpida por algo que sabes que es verdad, además los niños están aquí-_ señalo con el dedo a donde sus hijos estaban peleándose para que el otro lo dejara en paz.

Jiang Cheng no pudo refutar, y solo siguió su camino jalando a su pequeño hijo, dijo _\- Me las pagaras cuando lleguemos a la secta_ -

- _Está bien, está bien lo lamento_ -Wei Wuxian expreso arrepentimiento, aunque eso era falso, claramente no se arrepentía.

Jiang Cheng lo miro de reojo y dijo- _Como sea, no te creo_ -

Wei Wuxian camino alcanzado a Jiang Cheng _\- Lo sé, sé que me conoces muy bien_ -

- _A que tortura_ \- respondió Jiang Cheng

- _Pero sabes eso me alegra_ \- dijo sonriéndole Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng ya estaba acostumbrado en la manera se comportaba así que no se molestó más y dijo- _Vámonos, todavía nos queda cosas que comprar_ -

 _-Entonces, ¿le preparas un chocolate a Lan Xicheng?-_ pregunto curioso Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng lo ignoro- _No tengo porque decirte, vine aquí con otro propósito_ -

 _-Solo decía_ \- dijo Wei Wuxian _\- Todos regalan chocolates y flores en San Valentín, tu también deberías ser al menos una vez ser detallista con Lan Xichen, ¿no cree?_ -

- _Yo aún sigo preguntándome que es lo que le hiciste al pobre hombre para que se enamorara de ti_ \- dijo burlándose entre sus palabras, Jiang Cheng no reacción pero sus ganas de aprender a Wei Wuxian se acumulaban más.

Sin embargo Jiang Cheng no se quedó callado- _Yo tampoco comprendo cómo es que un tipo como Lan Zhan pudo haberse enamorado de alguien tan fastidioso y desagradable como tú_ -

- _Yo no entiendo cómo puede aguantar a alguien como tú, si no fuera por el tu seguirías estando soltero toda tu vida_ \- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Wei Wuxian hizo un puchero y contesto- _Jiang Cheng al parecer Lan Xichen no te a cambiado el carácter, sigues siendo muy cruel...le diré que no quisiste comprarle nada-_

- _Y crees que él te creería es más estaría como si nada, al cabo él sabe cómo soy, idiota...-_ dijo Jiang Cheng burlándose de nuevo.

- _Bueno como sea...que le darás a tu marido_ \- pregunto Jiang Cheng esperando una respuesta ansiosamente.

Wei Wuxian contesto- _Pues mi cuerpo_ -

-...-

Un silencio se profundizo, los discípulos que los ayudaban a cuidar y vigilar a sus hijos se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar la respuesta del patriarca Yiling que no se esperaban, que digiera eso sin vergüenza alguna, al igual que Jiang Cheng se sintieron incomodo sin embargo él era el más molestos dentro de todos.

Exaltado dijo- _¡Estúpido!-_

- _C-como-_ avergonzado no podía terminar de hablar.

Pero Wei Wuxian corrigió- _Espera, cálmate no es lo que parece...-_

Insinuó _-Jiang Cheng que pervertido...-_

Jiang Cheng estaba a punto de explotar sin embargó no quiso seguir discutiendo con Wei Ying, pues sus hijos estaban escuchando, en cambio dijo con una voz seria- _explícate...-_

Wei Wuxian explico _\- Lo que quiero decir es que le preparare curry de chocolate, por eso dije que le daré mi cuerpo, es decir que lo que le preparare no es fácil de cocinar_ -

\- _por eso quiero que me prestes la cocina cuando lleguemos_

 _-Eso debiste decir antes_ \- dijo Jiang Cheng más tranquilo- _en todo caso sería tus manos las que usaras para cocinar...-_

Wei Wuxian sonrió discretamente y se acercándose a su hermano le susurro- _Aunque tu pensamiento no está del todo equivocado, yo siempre soy suyo todas las noches y esta no será la excepción-_

Jiang Cheng al escuchar aquella confesión descarada, se sonrojo y cuando quería decir algo, Wei Wuxian añadió- _pero además del curry, estoy buscando otra cosa, quiero sorprenderlo_ \- guiñándole el ojo.

Jiang Cheng seguío conteniendo su enojo, curioso pregunto- _Así, y que es lo que estás buscando-_

- _Uhm, algo que me haga lucir bien_ \- contesto Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng no entendió del todo y volvió a preguntar _\- A que te refieres con "bien", se claro_ -

Soltó de la mano a Lan HuanTian y dejo que los discípulos que los cuidaban se encargaran en lo que Wei Wuxian buscaba lo que tanto buscaba con atención, entre los puestos de la ciudad, Jiang Cheng al igual que Wei Ying dejo a su hijo a sus discípulos, cada uno tenía cinco discípulos a su cuidado; sin embargo no la tenían fácil Lan HuanTian cuando fue soltada de la mano de su papa rápidamente empezó a jalar a su primo, sin embargo Jiang LiLian no quería soltarse de su papá, sin embargo de pronto sintió que su mano se aflojo y fue jalado hacia tras por su prima; cayéndose, los discípulos ayudaron a levantar a los pequeños mientras que sus padres se concentraban en otra cosa.

Mientras los discípulos trataban de que Lan HuanTian soltara a su primo, Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng, seguían caminando.

 _-Wei Wuxian, ¿qué es lo que tanto buscas?-_ pregunto con gran curiosidad.

Sin embargo Wei Wuxian no contesto, y en cambio pregunto de nuevo _\- Jiang Cheng que le darás a Lan Xichen-_

 _-Yo ya te dije que le daré a Lan Zhan, pero tú no me has dicho_ \- decía mientras caminaban despacio y atentamente con sus ojos buscaban la cosa que tanto quería encontrar.

Jiang Cheng no tenia de otra que decirle, ya que él ya le había dicho lo que le regalaría a su esposo, ahora era su turno- _C-chocolate blanco...-_

Al escucharlo Wei Wuxian sintió ganas de burlarse de su hermano- _Chocolate blanco, uhm un buen regalo supongo..._ \- dijo con su mano en su barbilla.- _pero, ¿porque chocolate blanco y no del normal?-_

Jiang Cheng se avergonzó más cuando le conto- _Bueno, durante la gestación algunos meses antes de que naciera Jian LiLian, en San Valentín no podía comer chocolates normales, así que no pude hacerle ningún chocolate, porque no soportaba el olor...ni mucho menos probarlo_ -

Su mirada se volvió cálida diciendo- _Aunque eso no le importo a Lan Xichen, yo quería regalarle algún tipo de chocolate pero él dijo que con estar a su lado era suficiente, que no necesitaba más regalo que estar con él...-_

- _Pero ese dia lo encontré comiendo chocolate blanco a escondidas, cuando quería preguntarle quien se los había dado, se los comió todos_ -

Wei Wuxian dijo preguntándose- _Pero si en Gusu, Lan Xichen no acepto ningún tipo de presente..._ -

Jiang Cheng se sorprendió, Wei Wuxian continuo- _aunque sabían que era tu pareja los discípulos le dieron presentes en respeto pero ninguno lo recibió, que raro..._ -

Volvió a preguntar _-¿Estás seguro que era un presente?-_

Jiang Cheng contesto- _Claro tenían envoltura y cuando me acerque él se los comió como si no quisiera que los probara, después de eso se comportó un poco extraño y me trajo algunos chocolates blancos con aroma a flor de loto..._ -

- _Eh, Lan Xichen te preparo chocolates pero si no podías comerlos_ \- dijo Wei Wuxian, y Jiang Cheng le dijo- _El sabor es diferente cuando es chocolate blanco al café, y además el olor cambio al aroma de las flores de loto_ -

Wei Wuxian dijo- _Oh entonces si recibiste regalo_ -

Jiang Cheng- _Si, es por eso que esta vez yo le hare chocolates blancos_ -

Mirándolo le pregunto- _Me pregunto qué te regalara Lan Zhan, ¿sabes?-_

Pero simplemente Wei Wuxian no le contesto, sin embargo con sorpresa dijo-ah, lo encontré...-

\------------------------

- _Entonces compraste sonrisa emperador para Wei Ying, Lan Zhan_ \- dijo una voz.

En otro lugar no muy lejano ambos hermanos volaban en sus espadas, buscando presentes para sus respectivas parejas.

- _hnm_ \- Lan Zhan contesto a las palabras de su hermano.

- _Pero porque en Yiling, que acaso no podías comprarlo en los puestos cercanos a Gusu Lan_ -pregunto Lan Xichen, sin embargó al ver la cara de su hermano supo por qué- _Oh, entendió, entonces el maestro Wei quiso aquel vino de ese lugar porque era especial para ustedes, verdad_ -

- _hnm_ \- Lan Zhan no miro a su hermano pero asintió y dijo- _Wei Wuxian menciono que aunque sea la misma sonrisa de emperador, el quería que la compra en ese lugar_ *-

Lan Xichen interrumpió- _Donde se encontraron de nuevo con A-yuan, estoy en lo correcto...-_

Lan Zhan contestando lo miro- _Hmm...-_

- _Bueno conociéndolo al señor Wei, creo que esto es lo que lo hace muy feliz que cualquier otro regalo alguno_ \- dijo Lan Xichen sonriéndole a su hermano.

Lan Zhan hablo- _Jiang Cheng estará feliz por el regalo_ -

 _-¿Tú crees?-_ Los ojos de Lan Xichen se plasmaron en aquella caja que tenía en su mano- _Lo mande hacer unos días antes, espero que le guste_ -

Lan Zhan contesto- _Le gustara...-_

- _Le prepararas otra cosa Wei Ying_ \- pregunto nuevamente Lan Xichen.

 _-No_ -contesto Lan Zhan _\- Él dijo que solo quería esto solamente_ -

Lan Xichen con una cálida sonrisa- _Entonces, me imagino que él ya te tiene una sorpresa-_

Para Lan Zhan escuchar aquellas palabras lo hizo feliz, y Lan Xichen se daba cuenta de ello a simple vista. Después de un largo viaje, ambos jades llegaron a la secta, al llegar Lan Zhan fue el primero en hablar - _¿Wei Ying ya regreso?_

Lan Sizhui contesto con respeto- _El maestro Wei aún no ha regresado con la joven maestra Lan HuanTian_ \- Al escucharlo Lan Zhan sintió un poco melancolía, quería ver pronto a su esposo y a su hija también.

Lan Xichen al ver que su hermano extrañaba a su esposo, lo consoló dándole suaves palmaditas en su hombro y dijo- _Tal vez aun esté preparando la sorpresa que te tiene, espera pronto regresará_ -

Lan Sizhui agrego- _Si, HanGuang-Jun el señor Wei informo que se demoraría un poco, ya que él y el líder Jiang está preparándoles su regalo de San Valentín_ -

Lan Zhan y Lan Xicheng estaban sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de Lan Sizhui, antes de que ellos volvieran de su viaje, Wei Wuxian envió una carta con uno de los discípulos de la secta Yunmeng Jiang, avisándoles de su retraso a la secta Gusu Lan, dicha carta contenía lo que había dicho su hijo adoptivo, Wei Wuxian también quería que Lan Xichen supiera que su esposo también le estaba preparándole un presente para la celebración de san Valentín.

Mientras tanto en Lotus Pier, Jiang Cheng y Wei Wuxian tomaban el té dentro de una casa de té, cercano a donde se encontraban.

- _Sí, sigues haciendo berrinches, te dejare regresarte solo y sin escoltas_ \- dijo Jiang Cheng amenazando a su hermano, que se sentaba delante de él, bebiendo su té con calma.

Wei Wuxian había pedido como siempre vino, sin embargo estaba molesto- _No entiendo porque me detuviste en comprarlo-_ levanto el contenido y bebió un poco _._

- _Sabes por qué_ \- Jiang Cheng bajo su copa y dijo- _Crees que te dejaría comprar algo tan obsceno como eso y más, en mi presencia_ -

Frunció el ceño- _acuérdate que eres la pareja de HanGuang- Jun, aunque se haya casado contigo no deja de ser un gran cultivador de la secta Gusu Lan, ten un poco de cara-_

Wei Wuxian enfurecido dijo- _Jiang Cheng que estas tratando de decir, que estoy perdiendo cara_ -

- _Solo digo que ya perdiste toda la vergüenza que tenías, eso es lo que quiero decir-_ sus palabras era directas y sinceras, solo escuchar a su hermano regañándolo su ánimo empero- _Solo quería regalarle algo especial a Lan Zhan pero gracias a ti no poder dárselo porque ya no pude comprarlo_ -

Actualmente Jiang Cheng había reservado todo el lugar para ellos no importaba si gritaban o hacían una escena, nadie mas que ellos se darían cuenta. Sus hijos estaban sentados en otra mesa en el centro con los demás discípulos que los acompañaban a su alrededor, trataban que los niños comieran, Jiang LiLian lo así pero su prima Lan HuanTian no lo dejaba, y al final terminaban peleándose.

Jiang Cheng al ver a sus hijos volvían a pelear, le recordó cuando él y Wei Ying lo haciendo cuando eran niños, un pensamiento cálido y estúpido por alguna razón se apodero de su mente, después de pensarlo bien, llamo a uno de sus asistentes.

Wei Wuxian seguía enfadado mirando por el balcón de la ventana donde estaban sentados, aquel puesto donde quería comprar la cosa que tanto enseñarle a su esposo, cuando vio que Jiang Cheng dejo de hablar con su discípulo escuchó.

-Vámonos- dijo Jiang Cheng, levantándose.

_Continuara..._


	11. Especial de San Valentín parte 2

_-No, te hagas del rogar_ \- dijo molesto Jiang Cheng

- _No necesitas la cocina de la secta, si sigues perdiendo el tiempo ahí sentado, Lan Zhan se enojara si no regresas temprano Gusu Lan_ \- rogándole a Wei Wuxian que dejara a lado su estúpido berrinche. Al final Wei Wuxian hizo caso y de mala gana, se fueron de la casa de té.

Llegando a la secta Jiang Cheng le ofreció su cocina a Wei Ying, este se apresuró hacer lo que tenía en mente, Jiang Cheng lo acompaño ya que también tenía que cocinar antes de que su marido llegara aquedarse a la secta como siempre todos los días se quedaba adormir y por las mañanas se iba a la secta Gusu Lan.

- _Me imagino que mañana vendrás a cocinar de nuevo, ¿verdad?_ \- pregunto Jiang Cheng.

Wei Wuxian ya no siguió enojado y con su actitud de siempre dijo- _Si, mañana por la mañana vendré a prepárale el curry, como compre mucho chocolate hoy quiero hacerle unas galletas con trocitos de chile_ -

Jiang Cheng hizo notar su disgusto- _No crees que es demasiado, no entiendo cómo es que Lan Zhan se come tal cosa, además de hacerle curry con demasiado picante ahora quieres ponerle chile a las galletas, no crees que es mucho._..-

Wei Wuxian con una sonrisa dijo _\- Lan Zhan ama todo lo que le cocino, así sea con demasiado picante el nunca me decepciona a excepción de otros_ -

 _-Tal vez me gusto el chile, pero tengo mis límites_ \- dijo Jiang Cheng empezando a cocinar, primero fundió el cacao en la olla a fuego lento.

Comento- _Y Lan Zhan también debería tenerlos_ -

Wei Wuxian quería refutar por su marido, pero no tuvo la oportunidad ya que fueron interrumpidos, Jiang Cheng fue llamado inesperadamente por una discípula de su secta, que traía consigo unos paquetes a su líder.

- _Gracias_ \- dijo Jiang Cheng a aquella discípula, qué le sonrió amablemente y se retiró con respeto, al ver esto Wei Wuxian dijo _\- A-Cheng nunca pensé verte siendo tan cortes con una mujer_ \- se burlaba mientras lo decía, a lo que Jiang Cheng le contesto _\- Es uno de mis discípulos, que sea cortes con ellos no tiene nada que ver contigo-_ dijo entregándole un paquete.

Wei Wuxian estaba confundido y pregunto- _¿Qué es esto?-_

Jiang Cheng- _Lo que tanto querías._..-

Wei Wuxian vio el gesto incomodo de su hermano, así que no pensó mucho y abrió el paquete, cuando vio el contenido se asombró y respondió- _Oh mi hermosa Shimei nunca pensé que fueras así de considerado con este venerable_ \- con ojos de gratitud siguió- _gracias, este gesto nunca lo olvidare_ -

Jiang Cheng se enojó cuando escucho como lo había llamado, iba a reprenderlo pero inesperadamente Wei Wuxian lo abrazado con tanta presión, su cara era oscura y apartándolo de él dijo- _Como sea, pero eso si dejar de ser tan descarado enfrente de los demás-_

Dándole la espalda dijo- _Cómo podía dejar que mi hermano se exhibiera de tal manera por una cosa simple como esa_ \- luego crítico- _como una mujer puede usar tal cosa y más tú_ -

Poniendo su mano en su rostro, se lamentó por los gustos de su hermano- _Has perdido toda la vergüenza_ -

Wei Wuxian no dijo nada, pero muy dentro del sabía que Jiang Cheng lo quería a pesar de la forma en la que se comportaba, tiempo después hablo- _Así que le pediste a tus discípulas, que fueran a comprar esto por ti_ -

-Ahora entiendo, a pesar de que me comporte mal, tú aun así me complaciste en esto- insinuó Wei Ying

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño, quería refutar pero eso era verdad- _Si, solo por dejarme llevar por tu estúpido berrinche, pero ya no lo hare más..._ -

Wei Wuxian queria seguir molestándolo pero una curiosidad se apodero de él, se preguntaba qué era lo que contenía el otro paquete que sostenía Jiang Cheng, asi que pregunto _\- A-Cheng que es el otro paquete_ -

Jiang Cheng pensaba que el otro paquete pasaría desapercibido ante la vista de Wei Wuxian pero no fue así y ya era muy tarde para esconderlo, así que contesto- _N-Nada, que tenga que ver contigo_ -

Viendo la actitud nerviosa de Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian disimulo haber aceptado su respuesta- _Oh, está bien sigamos cocinando_ \- pero lo que no se espera Jiang Cheng que cuando bajo la guardia creyéndole a Wei Wuxian, se lo quitaría de la nada de las manos.

- _Oye idiota, regrésamelo_ \- exigió Jiang Cheng molesto.

- _Oh, mi pequeña shimei no tienes que avergonzarte delante de mí-_ dijo con descaro Wei Wuxian _\- no crees que soy idiota, sé que también podría ser lencería provocativa para Primer hermano..._ \- en su cara una sonrisa burlona se dibujó.

Jiang Cheng estaba tan avergonzado como molesto de sí mismo por seguirle el juego a su hermano.

Confeso- _Si y qué, al fin y al cabo soy su pareja-_ seguro de si, dijo _\- él es mío, solamente mío-_

Wei Wuxian sorprendido no se esperaba aquella respuesta, dijo- _Ohh, Jiang Cheng me impresionas, te has vuelto más posesivo_ -

Jiang Cheng ya no dijo más, al final dejaron de hablar sobre eso y terminaron de preparar las sorpresas que tenían para sus respectivas parejas, para dárselas al siguiente dia, el dia de San Valentín.

Al siguiente dia ya era San Valentín, Wei Wuxian estaba preparado para celebrar con sus hijos, pero más importante con su esposo.

Como todos los días los discípulos hacían sus respetivas tareas y al final del dia después de la ceremonia de los faroles rojos, los discípulos tenían permitido salir con sus parejas y amigos, por un corto tiempo.

Bajo el atardecer sentado bajo el árbol donde se encontraba los conejos que Lan Zhan cultivaba, Wei Ying junto a él estaba, disfrutando el bello paisaje mientras se tomaban de las manos.

Wei Wuxian dijo- _No crees que es un hermoso dia Lan Zhan...-_

Lan Zhan- _hmm_ -

Wei Wuxian comento- _Escuché que A-yuan y A-yi harían intercambio de regalos, en la secta LanLing Jin y preparo también un banquete junto con Yunmeng Jiang al atardecer_ -

Lan Zhan asintió- _Hmm, fue Jin Ling quien lo sugirió_ \- se refería al intercambio de regalos.

Wei Wuxian- _Espero que hayan algunos para mí-_ dijo sonriendo _\- ya que les regale galletas de chocolate que les prepare para ti y para ellos, espero mis presentes de vuelta-_

Sus ojos brillaron junto al atardecer diciendo- _Espero que Lan HuanTian se la esté pasando bien-_ aquella mirada recordaron a su pequeña hija que no se encontraban con ellos.

Lan Zhan y Wei Ying dejaron que Lan Sizhui y Jingyi se llevaran a su hija a la fiesta que preparo Jin Ling en su secta, claro Wei Ying acepto con gusto, además en su camino no estarían solos ya que Wen Ning los acompañaría hasta la secta LanLing Jin, y así le darían el regalo que le mando Wei Wuxian, pasando como casi siempre un tiempo con él, pero esta vez festejando el dia de San Valentín.

Pronto seria de noche y Wei Wuxian estaba cada vez más entusiasmado con el regalo que le tenía preparado a su marido, esperando con impaciencia que no hubiera ningún inconveniente; y así fue, después de terminar de ver el amanecer oscurecer, ambos fueron directamente al Jingshi, Lan Zhan se percató de que su esposo estaba un poco nervioso, tal vez sería por el regalo que le tenía y por eso no pregunto esperando ver que era lo que le tenía preparado Wei Wuxian, siendo paciente ambos entraron a la habitación, Lan Zhan lo primero que vio es era que sobre la mesa estaba la cena que Wei Wuxian le había preparado; un gesto muy hermoso eso pensó y sintió Lan Zhan al ver la sorpresa de su esposo.

Wei Wuxian dijo- _Lo prepare en Lotus Pier, el curry aunque sigue un poco caliente podemos comerlo sin necesidad de volverlo a calentar_ -

 _-hmm_ -A Lan Zhan no le importaba si la comida estaba fría o caliente, él ya estaba feliz por aquel gesto, así que no le importo y dijo- _Esta bien_ -

- _Se ve delicioso_ \- dijo con cariño.

Mientras Wei Wuxian servía la comida, Lan Zhan sacaba las sonrisas de emperador de su escondite, dijo- _Las compre en Yiling_ -

Wei Wuxian con una sonrisa más que cálida dijo- Gracias Lan Zhan tú siempre me complaces-

- _hmm_ \- Lan Zhan frente a él asintió, y luego sirvió el vino en la copa que era para su esposo, cuando termino de vertí el vino Wei Wuxian comenzó a beberlo lento y suave, con la mirada en él, intencionalmente tiro parte del vino derramándolo fuera de sus labios, los ojos de Lan Zhan se concentraron en aquellos labios mojados por el vino que bajaba poco a poco por su barbilla llegado hasta su garganta, la luz que entraba por la ventana de papel alumbro el rostro de Wei Wuxian destacando la gota de vino que caía.

La comida no había sido terminada cuando cayó al suelo, de un momento a otro Lan Zhan se abalanzó sobre Wei Wuxian tirando por completo todo lo que estaba sobre la mesita. La seducción de Wei Wuxian arribo Lan Zhan a que no esperara más, sometiéndolo con fuerza al piso, un sonido de golpe se escuchó en toda la habitación- _PAM_ -en una posición donde Wei Wuxian no podía escapar de las manos de Lan Zhan.

Mirándose frente a frente, un poco o más de cerca que antes, no pudieron contenerse a besarse, sus labios se movían de abajo hacia arriba regularmente.

Pequeños sonidos se escuchaban- _hmm..._ -las respiración no faltaron cuando sus bocas se separaban- _ahh..._ -

Los labios de Wei Wuxian estaban rojizos por la fricción, con una sonrisa burlona dijo- _Lan Zhan que impaciente..._ -

La ropa aún no estaba del todo retirada, sin embargo ya se encontraba desordenada, mostrando lo que había debajo de aquellas túnicas negras y grises.

Lan Zhan tenía curiosidad de lo que llevaba puesto Wei Ying sobre su cuerpo, abriendo más la vista en el pecho de Wei Wuxian descubrió que llevaba algo extraño debajo de las túnicas, ropa interior no tenía sin en cambio era tiras anchas, largas, algunas otras cortas unidas por anillos, estos se llamaban arneses, aunque tenía infinidades de uso, pero también eran usados como lencería. Wei Wuxian los llevaba en su cuerpo entre su piel suave y delicada, así lo veía Lan Zhan.

Wei Wuxian dijo con descaro- _Te gusta_ \- siendo más seductor descubrió todo su cuerpo para una mayor y sensual vista, dijo- _lo compre para ti_ -

- _Tu*-_ Lan Zhan no termino de hablar, estaba más avergonzado que nunca, un solo pensamiento tenia, y ese era seguir descubriendo todo su cuerpo hasta ver donde llagaban los arneses, que iniciaban desde sus hombros llegando por el pecho unidos en medio por un anillo, continuando por la cintura hasta llegar al miembro formando una figura alrededor de él, más que sensual, excitante para los ojos de Lan Zhan.

Despojado de toda túnica Wei Ying estaba, todo su cuerpo fue alumbrado por la luz de la luna, si se acercaba más la vista sobre él, se dejaba ver como los arneses apretaban su hermoso cuerpo notando las rozaduras que le dejaba. Sobre el piso Lan Zhan no pudo evitar tocar con delicadeza el cuerpo de su esposo; las piernas de Wei Ying fueron separadas, los arneses que tenía sobre el cuerpo solo uno tapaba la línea entre las asentaderas de Wei Ying, ocultado el punto escondido donde comúnmente lo hacían.

Wei Wuxian esperaba paciente todo el tiempo en que Lan Zhan terminaba quitando las túnicas sobre él, pero solo de pensar que lo cual excitante era que su esposo lo viera con eso, su paciencia desbordo cuando la mano de Lan Zhan lo tocaba y lo abría, rogando que continuara _\- Lan Zhan, ahh_...- suspiraba por la excitación- _rápido, lo quiero_ \- jalando del desesperadamente el pantalón de su esposo, sin embargo una mano lo detuvo y dijo- _Desvergonzado...-_

Los de Lan Zhan al igual que su orejas mostraban lo cual ansioso estaba por tomar a su esposo, volteándolo bocabajo sobre el piso miro y admiro el trabajo que hizo Wei Ying al ponerse tal cosa el solo; rugiendo con desesperación le dio una nalgada en sus posaderas.

Wei Ying reprocho- _Lan Zhan tu sabes que no me gust*, ahh..._ \- no había termino de hablar cuando un objeto grande y estrecho entraba en lo más profundo de él, arnés dividía y ocultaba su punto fue removido por el miembro de Lan Zhan despojándolo con sus dedos, penetrando hasta el más mínimo rincón dentro de Wei Wuxian.

- _ah..., Ah..., ah..._ -

Las penetraciones era continuamente fuertes, debes en cuando suaves, evitando que Wei Ying hablara y solo gimiera de la excitación, la sensación y el deseo dentro de su cuerpo, su cabello desordenado bajaba por su hombros hasta el piso, al igual que la saliva que era derramada por la sensación lujuriosa que emanaba todo su ser; aquellas uñas cuidadas resgaban el tatami de la habitación, el deseo subío a otro nivel agarrando con fuerza los arneses de su espalda, Lan Zhan lo jalo, el cuerpo de Wei Ying quedo aturdido con la última penetración fuerte, desplomándose sobre el piso.

Wei Ying quería descansar un segundo pero fue imposible, Lan Zhan lo agarro del brazo volteándolo hacia arriba, sus miradas encontrándose y por la parte baja volviéndose a unir, Wei Ying sabe lo fiera que era su marido en el sexo duro, pues todos los días lo vivía.

Aunque hubo un tiempo donde lo extrañaba con ansias, cuando estaba por nacer su pequeña hija, a los poco meses que le quedaban se suspendieron sus actividades nocturnas, pero después de que naciera la pequeña Lan HuanTian continuaron, afortunadamente durante el periodo de gestación de él y de Jiang Cheng, Lan Zhan y Lan Xichen encontraron un método para que sus esposos después de que nacieran sus hijos, no volvieran aquedar de nuevo en cinta, un sello que era dibujado en alguna parte de su cuerpo, la tinta con el que estaba era fuerte y muy difícil de remover a menos que ellos quisieran, pero ninguno de los dos querían por el momento tener más hijos, el sello de Wei Ying lo llevaba en su brazo izquierdo, era como si fuera un tatuaje que nunca se borraría.

Las posiciones de los dos cambiaron, el cuerpo semidesnudo de Lan Zhan estaba recargado sobre el estante, mientras que Wei Ying era sostenido por su esposo, sus manos tocaban y rasguñaban el mueble al frente, y continuaran con acto entre besos que derramaban agua, y debes en cuando Lan Zhan daba mordidas en los pezones de Wei Ying, su voz era eco en todo el lugar, el dolor y la excitación siguió hasta ambos estuvieran completamente satisfechos.  
  
  
  


_Continuara..._


	12. Especial de San Valentín final

Por otro lado...

Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen regresaban al embarcadero de loto, el crepúsculo al atardecer estaba a punto de esconderse, aunque la noche para ellos a penas comenzaba.

- _El sol se está escondiendo_ \- dijo Jiang Cheng sentado dentro del barco.

 _-El crepúsculo es realmente_ _hermoso_ \- hablo Lan Xichen mirando a la persona sentada, mientras remaba, dentro del embarco solo se encontraba dos personas, la que remaba mientras que la otra disfrutaba del viaje. Lan Xichen sonriendo cálidamente dice- _Sin embargo no se compara con la belleza de mi amado-_

Jiang Cheng al oírlo; se sonrojo y desvío la mirada hacia otro lado, evitando que Lan Xichen notara su reacción, sin embargo fue inútil Lan Xichen lo había visto todo y le encantaba mirar las reacciones que tenía Jiang Cheng cuando lo halagaba.

 _-Aunque debo decir que estoy un poco decepcionado de ti, WanYin_ \- dijo Lan Xichen disgustado.

Jiang Cheng lo miro, frunciendo suavemente el entre cejo, pregunto- _¿Por qué?-_

Lan Xichen actuaba como un niño, cuando dijo _-Porque le regalaste A-Ling y A-Lian los mismos chocolates que me diste a mí...-_

Jiang Cheng enojado por la actitud tonta de su esposo, reprendió- _Nunca los prepare solo para ti, Lan Huan...-_

Lan Xichen al escucharlo dejo el remo y se acercó a su esposo acorralándolo, le dijo- _Pero tu solamente debiste hacerlos para mí_ \- mirándolo fijamente declaro- _porque me pertenece solamente a mí...-_

El tono seductor de su voz retumbo en su oído, Jiang Cheng quería apartarlo sin embargo su barbilla fue tomada para luego ser besado de manera profunda, sus labios se movían con el vaivén de sus lenguas, haciendo la accion cada vez mas humeda. Jiang Cheng se embriagaba con mas frecuencia con el aroma natural de Lan Xichen, casi perdiendo por completo los sentidos, Lan Xichen fue el primero en separar sus labios, diciendo- _Esperemos al llegar a la secta, de acuerdo...-_

A que estaba jugando; pensó Jiang Cheng molesto por sus acciones sin sentido, se levanto y lo aparto con furia, enojado dijo- _Lan Huan si no te comportas y si sigues jugando, me voy volando muy lejos de ti...-_

Amenazo- _te lo advierto...-_

Lan Xichen se tomó enserio la advertencia de Jiang Cheng, viéndolo furioso empuñando a Sandu, dejo su actitud de antes y se comportó nuevamente, rogando dijo- _Lo siento, lamento mi comportamiento de antes, pero..._ \- después cuestionó- _Solo creo que aún no he recibido un buen regalo de tu parte, WanYin-_

Jiang Cheng cada vez estaba mas furioso - _Que estas tratando de decir-_ dijo con furia entre sus palabras, frunciendo aun mas el ceño insinúo- _Estas diciendo que mi regalo no fue del todo bueno para ti, es eso...-_

 _\- Solo digo que esperaba más de mi esposo-_ contradijo Lan Xichen agarrando el remo entre sus manos, remo nuevamente, diciendo- _aun no has dicho que te pareció mi regalo, no sé si te gusto o no, no me lo has dicho_ -

Dijo con un tono triste- _si fue suficiente para t*-_

- _No es así.._.-No había terminado de hablar cuando Jiang Cheng intervino _,_ mirandolo fijamente, dijo avergonzado- _Es hermoso, tu regalo es más de lo que una persona como yo podría obtener de alguien como tú, Lan Xichen-_

Lan Xichen no sabía si alegrase o no, por las palabras de su esposo que al parecer se despreciaba, é dijo- _Mi WanYin es más hermoso de lo que él cree, el regalo es muy poco para tu belleza pura...-_

Suavemente susurro _\- No hay comapracíon...-  
_

Jiang Cheng sonrojado por las bellas palabras de su marido, se sintió más incómodo que antes dentro del barco, no sabía cómo responder o como actuar, si él era el tonto o si el que remaba lo amaba tanto que no le importaba su actitud grosera, siempre Lan Xichen lo seguiría a su lado, no por nada ambos tuvieron un hijo, por el cual Lan Xichen sentía celos cuando Jiang Cheng mimaba mas a su amado hijo que a él.

Volviendo a recordar la actitud de Lan Xichen que tuvo antes hacia él, Jiang Cheng le pareció un poco gracioso, y pensándolo mejor realmente tenía razón, el regalo que le dio no fue del todo único, así que era compresible que quisiera algo más, ya que el obsequio que recibió de Lan Xichen fue una peineta con tocados de perlas moradas en forma de cascadas, especialmente diseñado para Jiang Cheng, aunque Lan Xichen puso una condición de aquél obsequio, Jiang Cheng únicamente podía usarlo cuando él estuviera presente y más si era de noche por la noche cuando lo esperaba a que regresara de Gusu Lan.

Porque solamente el podrían admirar la belleza de su esposo por la noche que la deslumbraba más, verlo lucir con sus túnicas nocturnas y el cabello suelto debajo de la luna, alumbrando y expandiendo los colores rosados de la bellas flores de loto, que hacia resaltar más a la persona que se asomaba por la noche esperando a su amado, esa imagen la deseaba Lan Xichen ver muy pronto.

Y Jiang Cheng deseaba cumplir su deseo, acercándose jalo la manga del brazo de Lan Xichen, avergonzado no lo miro pero dijo- _Tengo algo más para ti...pero tienes que esperar hasta que lleguemos a la habitación_ -

Dijo suavemente _\- Entendido...-_

Lan Xichen cautivado contesto- _Está bien-_

Después de tres inciensos por fin llegaron a Yunmeng Jiang, Jiang Cheng fue el primero en arribar, sin esperar a su esposo se fue directamente a su habitación, Lan Xichen no sabía lo que sucedía con él, ni porque razón se adelantó sin antes esperarlo.

Lan Xichen pensó que tal vez Jiang Cheng no le tenía aquella sopesar de la cual había hablado, y por eso se fue sin esperarlo, buscando entre sus cosas si tenía otra cosa para darle a él, sin embargo lo que no se esperaba era que Jiang Cheng si le tenia algo más para el, era solo que no sabía si dárselo o no, ya que era demasiado vergonzoso el usarlo y mostrárselo.

Lan Xichen durante el camino hacia la habitación, pensaba decirle a su esposo que no era importante la sorpresa, independientemente si la tenía o no, pero cuando estaba por entrar escucho un lamento, Lan Xichen al escuchar aquel ruido se apresuró rápidamente a entrar, había poca luz, por lo cual no se veía mucho, Lan Xichen rápidamente fijo la vista hacia el otro lado donde se encontraba la alcoba.

Una voz se hizo presente advirtiendo- _No avances, quédate ahí-_

Aquella voz era Jiang Cheng, Lan Xichen no hizo caso alguno de la anterior advertencia de su esposo y avanzo hacia donde estaba, tirado en el piso del otro lado del biombo se encontraba en una posición un tanto vergonzosa, su cuerpo tapado con las túnicas nocturnas lo que no dejaba ver lo que Jiang Cheng ocultaba.

Lan Xichen lo ayudo a pararse y pregunto- _¿Jiang Cheng qué sucedió_?

Un poco decepcionado dijo _\- Todavía no es tan tarde y ya estás listo para dormí...-_

- _Pensé que me tenías una sorpresa, pero ya veo qu*-_

 _-No es así, te equivocas_ \- intervino Jiang Cheng, un tanto abochornado dice _\- E-En realidad si te tengo una sorpresa, pero no es algo que te pueda dar, sino demostrar...-_

Lan Xichen estaba sorprendido por sus palabras aunque aun que no entendía del todo, pero cuando vio a Jiang Cheng que empezaba a quitarse la única túnica que tenía puesta, revelando su piel delicada como un loto solitario bajo la luz de la luna, mostro lo que tanto ocultaba debajo de ella, un par de tirantes sujetados por el corset alrededor de su cintura, unido con listones a la braga que estaba descubierta por la entrepierna; con pequeños adornos de moño a los lados, todo de un solo color; el mordado, el único que hacia lucir su bella escondía en Lotus Pier.

Lan Xichen estaba completamente asombrado por la belleza delante de sus ojos, ni un parpadeo hizo, hasta que Jiang Cheng lo llamo muy sonrojado- _Q-Que te parece...-_

Sin embargo Lan Xichen no lo escucho todavía estaba estático, Jiang Cheng al ver su reacción se acercó llamándolo- _Lan Huan...-_

Lan Xichen lo miró de pies a cabeza, sentía que algo más faltaba para que fuera la belleza perfecta ante sus ojos, mirandolo fijamente por un tiempo Jiang Cheng aparto la mirada, hasta que sintió algo por su cabeza, era la mano de Lan Xichen que jalo del listón de su pelo soltándolo.

\- _Adonis...-_ dijo susurrándole al oído.

_\- Gracias WanYin...-_

Por todo su cuerpo un hormigueó se extendió por la voz suave de Lan Xichen, Jiang Cheng estaba a punto de apartarlo, sin embargo su mano fue jalada, tomando todo su cuerpo en un abrazo, La Xichen con tono seductor dijo- _WanYin...ah te deseo...-_

Jiang Cheng por su puesto no se negó, y con vergüenza dijo- _hazlo...Lan Huan-_

Al escucharlo Lan Xichen dejo de reprimirse y lo azoto con ferocidad sobre la cama, sus manos rozaron con las de Jiang Cheng, suavemente subiendo por sus tersas y delicadas piernas, poco a poco hasta llegar a su asentadera, deslizando sus dedos por la tira de la braga, observando atentamente cada reacción de Jiang Cheng, viendo como su respiración se incrementaba a cada toque suyo, esperando por más a cada segundo que pasaba, Lan Xichen no lo hizo esperar más, quitándose las túnicas una por una lo más rápido que podía, al final su cinta fue tirada por Jiang Cheng, diciendo- _Apúrate...-_

La intensidad de poseerse crecía a cada segundo, la cinta que fue retirada fue amarrada nuevamente pero esta vez alrededor de las muñecas de Jiang Cheng, un beso profundo fue dado, la humedad se extendía por los labios de ambos, cuando Lan Xichen sostenía sus muñecas las piernas de Jiang Cheng se movían de un lado para otro tocando de repente un objeto duro que se anchaba más y más, Lan Xichen no era el único Jiang Cheng también lo estaba, debajo de aquella braga se anchava un bulto, no muy grande a comparación de la persona que estaba encima, lo único que faltaba para liberar aquel mienbro era quitar solamente el pantalón.

Lan Xichen tocaba y acariciaba por todos los rincones favoritos de Jiang Cheng, cada toque lo hacía con un gran significado de apreció, jalando uno de los tirantes un- _chass...-_ se escuchó sin embargo no era comparación al mullido de dolor excitado que Jiang Cheng expreso al oído de Lan Xichen- _ahí...-_

\- _Te dolió...lo siento_ \- pregunto y pidió perdón besándolo por el cuello, Jiang Cheng contesto- _Si lo sabes porque preguntas... mejor apúrate_ -

Acariciando su rostro, mirándolo fijamente dijo- _Te necesito en mí_...-

Esa declaración hizo que todos los sentidos de calma que aún conservaba se perdieran en ese instante, la mano de Lan Xichen se deslizo sobre su abdomen bajando su pantalón para enseñar aquel bulto que esperaba ser liberado, abriendo las piernas de Jiang Cheng se introdujo dentro de él.

_-Ahhhhh...-_

Sacudiendo dentro las entrañas de Jiang Cheng, provocándole una reacción y sensación extrema, Lan Xichen empezó a empujarlo más, las sabanas sobre la cama se desacomodaban más a cada movimiento hecho, algunas empezaban a caerse, sin embargo eso no importaba.Estando ambos cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama, sudando por los movimientos y por el éxtasis que transpiraban, temblando por todas partes, los labios de Lan Xichen dejaban marcas sobre la piel de Jiang Cheng, mientras rasgaba su espalda con intensidad por la penetración que llegaba a sobresalir por su vientre, tocando lugares inexplicables por la sensación.

 _\- Mhm...-_ un sonido en melodías se escuchó, no faltaba decir que era la sensación gustante, embestida tras embestida el sonido de la cama bailando como si fuera un vals en la noche sobre las sábanas mojadas.

El traje nunca fue quitado lo cual dejaba marcas en el cuerpo de Jiang Cheng, sus cabellos desordenados por doquier, cambiando de posición Lan Xichen abajo mientras que Jiang Cheng movía su cuerpo ensima de él, las manos de Lan Xichen hacia más extensa la presión sobre su miembro, los besos no cesaron y las caricias también.

Para ambas parejas la noche fue larga e intensa, pues ambos desbordaba pasión y amor únicos quien nadien mas podría obtener.

A la mañana siguiente después del festejo de San Valentín, Lan Zhan como siempre le preparo el desayuno y sus túnicas limpias a su esposo, que aún estaba dormido sobre la cama limpia y ordenada que no usaron solamente para dormir, los arneses que usaba Wei Ying fueron quitados por la noche, su cuerpo estaba completamente limpio gracias a Lan Zhan, Wei Wuxian ahora usaba las túnicas de noche, largo cabello fue arreglado entre las almohadas, Lan Zhan esperaba a que despertara con gran apetito por las energías perdidas de ayer. Sin embargo su espera fue interrumpida por su pequeña hija, que entró con apresura a la habitación queriendo ver a sus padres.

Lan Zhan al verla le dijo _\- Papá aún sigue dormido...-_ con suavidad cargo a la pequeña entre sus abrazos, dándole un cálido beso de buenos días, ella sonrió dulcemente. Wei Wuxian a lo lejos veía aquel momento entre padre e hija fingiendo estar dormido para mirarlos un poco mas.

Mientras a la siguente mañana en Yunmeng Jiang, Jiang Cheng se preparo como siempre, fue directo al salón principal ya que Lan Xichen lo esperaba para despedirse de él e irse Gusu Lan, pero se detuvo en su asiento donde estaba desayunando, cuando vio a Jiang Cheng usando el obsequio que le habia dado en su cabello suelto, y dijo- _Pensé que te habría dicho que solamente yo puedo admirar tu belleza con ese tocado... WanYin no cumpliste tu palabra-_

Jiang Cheng respondió- _Desde cuando tú puedes decirme que usar y que no_ -

- _Yo esperaba ver que te gustará_... _pero veo que no es asi-_

Lan Xichen refutó- _En realidad me fascina verlo en ti, pero no puedo soportar ver que alguien más vea tu belleza con eso...es frustrante_ -

 _\- Entonces porque crees que me lo puse_ \- Jiang Cheng dijo con seriedad _-Acaso_ no pensaste _pensaste que no me iba a enterar que esos chocolates te comiste cuando te ví, era para mí...-_

\- _Se que eres posesivo Lan Huan, pero nunca imaginé que algo como eso pudiera ponerte celoso_ -

Lan Xichen contesto- _Wei Ying te dijo algo, verdad-_

Jiang Cheng tomo lugar a su lado, esperando que las empleadas le sirviera la comida, y dijo- Solo me comentó que tú nunca aceptaste los regalos de tus discípulos, entonces investigue- mirándolo - _y supe que un discípulo mío me iba a regalar aquellos chocolates como gesto de respeto pero tú los escondiste de mi y te los comiste_ -

\- _Y no solo eso me preparaste chocolates ese mismo día, tus actos te delataron Lan Xichen_ -

Lan Xichen sonrió y dijo- _Creo que debería ser más discreto con mis celos hacia ti-_

Jiang Cheng al escuchar aquellas palabras, se acercó dandole un beso en los labios le dijo- _No... quiero que sigas siendo asi-_

\- _Está peineta solo muestra que solamente soy tuyo, por eso la usé_ -

 _-WanYin, sino fuera porque me tengo que ir, te quitaría toda la ropa ahorita mismo-_ confeso Lan Xichen

Jiang Cheng se sonrojo y trato de huir, pero Lan Xichen lo beso a la fuerza, no pudo escapar de sus toques y menos de sus labios, sin embargo alguien presencio aquella escena amorosa.

\- _Bleee, que asco podrian dejar de hacer eso_ \- dijo Jin Ling sin un poco de respeto.

Jiang Cheng aparto a Lan Xichen cuando escucho su voz, y dijo avergonzado- _A-Ling...-_

Despues reprocho- _Porque a penas llegas, he estado preguntando por ustedes, porque demoraron...-_

Jin Ling junto a su primo, dijo- _Porque acompañe a Lan HuanTian a_ _Gusu_ _, primero...-_

Jiang Cheng pregunto- _¿Por que? que acaso la dejaron sola-_

Lan Xichen tambien hablo- _Que no estaba con ella A-yuan y A-yi...-_

Jin Lin contesto- _Claro, pero no podria dejar que se fueran teniendo en cuenta que sus padres tendria una noche muy ruidosa para que ellos escuharan-_

- _No podia dejar que ellos se traumaran con eso ruidos_ -

- _Jin Ling!_ \- dijo alto reprendio Jiang Cheng

\- _Quien te enseño a ser irrespetuoso_ -

Jin Ling- _Tío ya estoy bastante grande para entender lo que ustedes hacen, los irrespetuosos son ustedes que no dejan dormir por la noche_ -

Enojado Jiang Cheng dijo _\- Tu insolente ven aqui, ven para que te_ _azote_ -

Jin Ling se reveló- _No_ _tío_ \- y salió corriendo dejando a su primó.

\- _Jin Ling vuelve aqui..._ \- Jiang Cheng lo llamo pero no le hizo caso, así que fue tras el revelando a Zidian, Jiang LiLian no sabía lo que pasaba pero fue envuelto en los brazos de su padre Lan Xichen y le dijo- _Bienvenido a casa_ _A-_ _Lian_ \- Su pequeño hijo le sonrió y lo abrazo, mientras que esperaban a que volviera su otro padre, esperando que dejara de perseguir a Jin Ling por toda la secta.  
  


Fin...


	13. Volvernos una familia completa

Había pasado una semana desde que el líder de la secta Gusu Lan proclamó su cortejo con el líder de la secta Jiang.

El rumor empezaba a extenderse por los alrededores y otras sectas, sin embargo a muchos no les gustaba la noticia.

Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen por fin pudieron dejar de ocultar lo que sentían y demostrar su amor ante todos, cada día Lan Xichen mandaba cartas de buenos días para Jiang Cheng y no solo eso por los fines de semana le entregaba todo tipo de regalos que eran especialmente seleccionados para él, ahora ellos disfrutaban cada día que pasaba, sin temer las críticas.

Mientras tanto en la relación de Wei Wuxian y Lan Zhan fluía más que nunca, pero la preocupación de Wei Wuxian era algo nuevo, pues se preguntaba cuando se cumpliría su deseo.

En una noche tranquila, sin ni una sola luz encendida, una paz durante un sueño profundo Wei Wuxian se encontraba, aquellas fantasías que se hacían presentes, eran tan reales e inexplicables.

Un niño con hermosos ojos, piel simplemente preciosa, con túnicas blancas y una cinta blanca puesta sobre los preciosos cabellos negros iluminados por la luz natural del sol y una brisa que emanaba, jalando aquellas túnicas que junto a ellas flores brotaban por aquel aire.

El hermoso cielo remarcaba la belleza del niño que volvió al instante para encontrarse frente a la visión de Wei Wuxian llamándolo, con una calidad sonrisa- _Hasta cuando vas a estar mirándome papá-_

_-Dijiste que tú y mi papá Lan Zhan vendrían a jugar conmigo porque tardaron-_

_-Venga quiero ir a ver a los conejos que tanto queremos-_

_-Papá vamos, acompáñame..._ -la mano de aquel niño que lo llamaba tan cálidamente se extendía para tocar su mano jalándolo para salir corriendo.

Sin saber hacia dónde corría, su sueño fue cortado una voz lo llamaba y sus ojos se habrían poco a poco viendo a su pareja a lado de él diciendo su nombre- _Wei Ying...-_

Lan Zhan lo llamaba cálidamente- _Wei Ying, pronto será tarde...-_

_-Tienes que ir a entrenar con Jin Ling-_

La mano de Wei se extendía acariciando el rostro de su pareja, respondió- _Lan Zhan mi amor...-_

_-Sabes cometiste un gran error, me despertaste de un sueño sumamente importante-_

Lan Zhan _\- hmm-_

_-Enserio y ¿cuál fue ese sueño importante?-_

Wei Wuxian levantándose- _No te lo diré, es un secreto..._ \- llevándose un dedo a los labios tratando de ocultar algo gracias a ese gesto.

Lan Zhan- _No crees que has estado escondiendo algunos secretos de mí_.-

Wei Wuxian- _Eso crees...-_

_-Lan Zhan no te preocupes no es nada malo, solo quiero castigarte por despertarme... pero eso no quiere decir que te lo diré jejeje-_

Lan Zhan se acercó y susurrando al oído, dijo- _Estás seguro-_

Wei Wuxian se sintió avergonzado que se apartó de Lan Zhan de un tirón- _Lan Zhan no crees que es muy temprano, además tengo que apurarme, Jin Ling debe de estar esperando por mi...-_

Wei sabía que Lan Zhan haría algo para sacarle la información de aquel sueño que tuvo, sin embargo se excusó con el pretexto que antes menciono para levantarlo.

Corriendo por los pasillos del descanso de las nubes, se topó con su cuñado sin darse cuenta, Wei dijo- _Ah lo siento no me di cuenta Lan Qiren-_

_-Le juro que*-_

Lan Xichen- _No tienes que pedir disculpas joven maestro Wei-_

_-Porque con tanta apresura, acaso se te hizo tarde para el entrenamiento con Jin Ling-_

Wei Wuxian sorprendió- _Oh cuñado perdón no me di cuenta que eras tú pensé que me había topado con Lan Qiren-_

_-Y si iré a la secta Jiang, acaso A-Cheng te dijo sobre mi encuentro con Jin Ling-_

Lan Xichen frunció el ceño ligeramente, con un sonrisa falsa- _A-Cheng... qué bueno que lo llames con tanto cariño...-_

Wei Wuxian se dio cuenta de aquella molestia y dijo- _Eh si, bueno ya sabes Zewu-Jun, que quiero a Jiang Cheng como un hermano, no tienes por qué preocuparte-_

 _-Él te ama más que a mí eso es seguro_ \- sonriendo para después despedirse Wei Wuxian salió corriendo con manzanita, pues se le estaba haciendo demasiado tarde y Jin Ling seguramente estaría molesto.

Llegando al muelle de loto, Wei Wuxian inicio el entrenamiento de Jin Ling, después de haber hecho unas cuantas actividades Wei Wuxian se sentía de repente cansado y mareado por un instante casi caía al piso, pero se reincorporo, era extraño que estás cosas le pasarán.

Aún seguía pensando al que sueño que tuvo, su mirada tenía una alegría y su mano inconscientemente acarició su vientre, para después darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba cambiando, no era de extrañarse de que de la nada le pasará eso a salvo que su cuerpo empezará a gestar una vida dentro de Wei Wuxian y Lan Zhan.

Al pensarlo así, dejo que Jin Ling que estaba tan concentrado en su entrenamiento para que siguiera solo, claro no obstante le dejo más actividades con la espada para que se entretuviera luego de irse, dirigiéndose al Hanshi de su hermano que en ese momento estaba con uno de sus subordinados, entrando, dijo- _A-Cheng necesito hablar contigo_ \- azotando la puerta antes de entrar sorprendiéndolos.

Jiang Cheng reclamo- _Wei Wuxian porque tienes que hacer tanto ruido al entra-_

_-Se te olvidaron tus modales o tú cerebro ya no los procesa-_

Wei Wuxian- _Ya, ya lo siento...-_

Con apresura _-Después me regañas, A- Cheng tengo algo que decirte-_

 _-Es muy importante_ \- Cuando dijo que era algo importante Jiang Cheng le pidió a su subordinado que resolverían los asuntos más tardes dejándolos solo Jiang Cheng, pregunto- _Que es eso tan importante que olvidaste como tocar...-_

Wei Wuxian- _A-Cheng al parecer los efectos de la canción empiezan a parecer-_

_-Siento que la energía empieza a fluir dentro de mí y tal vez ya esté en estado...-_

Jiang Cheng estaba perdido y atónito, no sabía que decir _-..._

Wei Wuxian sabía que Jiang Cheng estaba más sorprendido como él y tal vez no se esperaba que la canción fuera efectiva, ya que iba hacer extraño que un hombre estuviera en citan, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, Jiang Cheng, dijo- _Felicidades...-_

Con una sonrisa sincera, abrazo a su hermano- _Me alegró que cumplieras tu sueño de tener tu propia familia...-_

Wei Wuxian empezó a llorar, no se esperó que su hermano reaccionara todo lo contrario a lo que se imaginó y recordando que el no tuvo a sus padres a su lado, criándolo y educándolo, mimándolo o regañándolo, fue todo lo contrario perdió a sus padres, desde pequeño divago por las calles pidiendo por comida o peleándola, hasta que su tío lo saco de esa vida en la que no sobreviviría.

Él siempre había añorado tener la verdadera calidez de una familia que fuera de él y eso lo tuvo en cuenta Jiang Cheng que sabía claramente cómo fue su pasado y esa fue la razón por la que lo felicito y no lo desprecio.

Wei Wuxian llorando- _Gracias A- Cheng-_

Después de par de minutos de aquel abrazo Jiang Cheng volvió a su compostura, dijo- _pero primero tenemos que estar seguros de que realmente estés en cinta...-_

_-Mandaré a uno a llamar a los doctores de la secta y *-_

Wei Wuxian lo detuvo- _espera Jiang Cheng-_

_-No crees que sería extraño...-_

_Preferiría esperar a que se note, tal vez no sea verdad aún y me esté precipitando, siendo solo los efectos de la canción-_

Jiang Cheng- _Tal vez, pero lo sabríamos mejor si leyeran tu energía del núcleo-_

_-Solo así sabremos si algo en ti cambio...-_

Wei Wuxian pensativo, dijo- _Puede ser, pero que tal si no aparece nada extraño, tal vez no se puedan detectar con solo leerlo-_

_-Mejor quiero esperar a que se note, solo así podré demostrarles a todos que en verdad estoy en estado-_

Jiang Cheng- _No creo que sea necesario demostrárselo a todos, solo bastaría que HanGuang- Jun lo supiera-_

_-Él te creería con los ojos cerrados, si así fuera-_

Wei Wuxian- _Si, lo sé mi Lan Zhan cree en mí, pero no quiero que nadie crea que estoy loco por aparentar tener un hijo..._

Jiang Cheng sentía la preocupación de Wei Wuxian, no era nada fácil de mencionarle que estaba esperando un hijo siendo hombre y más con su reputación que tenía, pero eso no cambiaría su apoyo hacia Wei Wuxian, diciendo- _Está bien-_

_-Creo que tienes razón, pero esperaras a que pase tanto tiempo sin decirle nada a HanGuang-Jun-_

Wei Wuxian- _pero que le diría, aún no he pensado en cómo explicarle esto, ni sé qué tan feliz o preocupado estaría-_

Jiang Cheng en sus pensamientos " _si con solo decirle que te ayude en esto y además de que fui el primero en decírmelo, estaría furioso"_.

Wei Wuxian siguió hablando- _Y no solo eso también tendría que decirle que me ayudaste en esto-_

Jiang Cheng sorprendió y refutó- _No, ni se te ocurra decirle que yo te ayude-_

_-Wei Wuxian me lo prometiste que a nadie le dirías esto-_

Wei Wuxian- _Si, lo sé, pero a Lan Zhan no le puedo ocultar nada-_

_-A-Cheng, el no dirá nada si se lo pido, solo quedará entre nosotros tres-_

_-Espero que lo comprendas-_

Jiang Cheng dudoso y enojado, contesto- _tks, si no hay más que hacer-_

_-Pero hazlo prometer que no le diría a Lan Xichen, porque si lo*-_

Wei Wuxian- _Entiendo, entiendo_

_-Te lo prometo-_

Sin pensar, dijo- _Pero no estaría mal que Lan Xichen lo supiera no crees_

_-Tal vez al vernos, tú y *-_

Jiang Cheng exclamó- _No_

_-Ni lo pienses Wei Wuxian-_

_-Yo nunca podría aceptarlo...-_

_-Tú deseaste esto... yo no sé si quisiera-_

Wei Wuxian se sintió triste- _Perdón, lo siento-_

Jiang Cheng- _No lo malinterpretes, no me desagrada la idea de tu estado-_

_-Pero para mí esto sería imposible, compréndeme-_

_-Sabes muy bien como soy-_

Wei Wuxian- _Si lo sé y entiendo que mi comentario estaba fuera de lugar-_

Después de suponer y haber hablado con su hermano del tema, Wei Wuxian regreso al descanso de las nubes antes de lo previsto, pues quería ver a su marido lo más rápido posible.

Mientras Lan Zhan trataba algunos asuntos de la secta junto a su hermano, antes de partir a recogerlo como siempre, se dio cuenta que ya no era necesario Wei Wuxian ya había vuelto, preguntándole- _Wei Ying porque regresaste primero_

_-Acaso Jiang Cheng te hizo algo-_

Wei Wuxian sonriendo dijo- _No, como crees que Jiang Cheng no me lastimaría...-_

Lan Zhan- _Entonces cual fue la razón de haber vuelto antes-_

Wei Wuxian- _Solo quería verte antes, eso es todo-_

_-Termine de entrenar antes con Jin Ling y Jiang Cheng estaba ocupado con los asuntos de la sectas-_

_Así que decidí regresar antes, Lan Zhan no tienes que estar preocupado, me sé el camino...-_

_-No desaparece por regresar por mi cuenta-_

Sonriendo, dijo _\- Calma no volveré a separarme de ti, estaré a tu lado toda mi vida...-_

Lan Zhan estaba encantado por las palabras de su amado, que no se pudo contener y lo abrazo diciendo- _Jamás te dejaría ir...-_

Wei Wuxian feliz- _Lo sé y yo tampoco me volvería ir de tu lado-_

_-Quiero que formemos una familia Lan Zhan-_

Lan Zhan confundido por tal revelación, pregunto- _¿Que no lo somos?_

_-Tú y yo-_

Wei Wuxian sincero _\- Lan Zhan hace falta algo para ser una verdadera familia-_

_-Y es*_

Antes de terminar de hablar Lan Xichen apareció en el momento menos indicado- _Oh lo siento...-_

_-No me percate que estaban juntos-_

Wei Wuxian- _No pasa nada Zewu-Jun justo estábamos por terminar de hablar_

Lan Xichen- ¿ _Enserio?_

Wei Wuxian- _Si cuñado no te preocupes, ustedes estaban trabajando y yo interrumpí primero_

 _-Bueno los dejo seguir-_ dirigiéndose por los pasillos, se alejaba Wei Wuxian, para irse al jingshi.

Lan Zhan aún sentía que algo no estaba bien con su esposo, pero eso lo confirmaría más tarde, antes terminaría sus labores con Lan Xichen- _Hermano que pasa_

Lan Xichen- _Solo quería que me ayudarás con esto último-_

Lan Zhan _\- hmm-_

Lan Xichen- _Me pareció que el joven maestro Wei estaba feliz cuando regreso, incluso volví antes de lo imprevisto-_

_-Le habrá pasó algo con Jiang Cheng-_

Lan Zhan- _hermano no tienes que preocuparte Jiang Cheng estaba ocupado con sus labores-_

_-Wei Ying ha estado raro desde hace tiempo-_

Lan Xichen- _Si, tienes razón...-_

_-He notado que Wei tiene un aura diferente a la de antes-_

_-Es como si brillará más que antes-_

_-Hmm-_ Lan Zhan y Lan Xichen estaba en lo correcto Wei Wuxian tenía un brillo especial desde aquel día en que toco la canción, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder cumplir aquel sueño de su hijo.

Un sueño que se haría muy pronto realidad y que sorprendería a todos, causando estragos en varias personas que entre ellas estaría Jiang Cheng.


	14. El inicio

Lan Zhan estaba más intrigado sobre el brillo que Wei Ying desprendía, claro que no era solo eso, había estado actuando raro durante los días pasados y siguientes, ya que Wei no bebía más de una taza de sonrisa de emperador

Era extraño porque Wei Wuxian comúnmente se tomaba la garra completa y ahora en su resguardo secreto tenia las jarras llenas y no era necesario compra más y en las noches Wei no exigía misericordia, ni evitaría tener todo el día.

Lan Zhan no pregunto ya que como le dijo Wei hace tiempo atrás que nada malo tenía, si no que era lo opuesto, así que no fue necesario preguntar, además no quería forzarlo hablar, porque Wei Ying le prometido contárselo a su tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente los Wei Ying seguía dormido como todos los días, sin en cambio Lan Zhan ya estaba en sus perfectas túnicas blancas, para después despertar a su esposo aunque, ese día no tenía que ir a la secta Jiang.

Ya tenía que levantarse, Wei Wuxian lo hizo pero antes irse a bañar justo cuando empezaba a pararse, sintió algo derramándose por su entre pierna, para después decir- _Lan Zhan pensé que no eras despistado_

Lan Zhan _\- No lo soy-_

Wei Wuxian- _Enserio-_

 _-Tú no me limpiaste_ ayer-

Lan Zhan- _Lo hice-_

Wei Wuxian- _Hmm, pues entonces me puedes decir que*_ \- La mano de rozo su entrepierna para enseñarle aquel líquido que escurría, pero ese color era diferente siendo más rojizo, tanto Lan Zhan como Wei se sorprendieron- _¡Sangre!-_

Lan Zhan de inmediato destapó la cama, encontrando pequeñas gotitas de sangre de la parte íntima de Wei, preguntándose- _¡¿Por qué?!_

Wei también se lo pregunto conscientemente, al tal grado de imaginarse que quizás la vida que albergaba en su vientre estuviera en peligro de inmediato dijo- _Lan Zhan_

Pero Lan Zhan no contesto, sin embargo racionó acercándose a él para inspeccionarlo, habló _\- Te duele alguna parte-_

Wei Wuxian _\- No... no tengo dolor alguno_ \- siendo aún más extraño para los dos, puesto que no presenciar dolor su cuerpo, Lan Zhan se alejó y dijo- _Buscaré algún doctor-_

_-No te muevas-_

Wei Wuxian- _Eh...espera Lan Zhan_ \- sus palabras no alcanzaron a que detuviera a su esposo, pues no quería hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, Lan Zhan ya estaba demasiado preocupado y ansioso, aunque Wei no podía esperar en tal estado, ya que estaba completamente desnudo, con solo las sabanas cubriéndolo en gran parte, así que se limpió y se puso un repuesto de ropa, algo ligero solo eso necesitaba.

Están recostado sobre la cama como su esposo lo sugirió, pensamientos e inquietudes se desbordaban por la mente de Wei casi creyendo que algo le había pasado a la vida que llevaba con él, sintiéndose triste, al momento llego Lan Zhan con la doctora de su secta.

Lan Zhan se dio cuenta que Wei se había movido para ponerse algo de ropa y de inmediato dijo- _Wei Ying te dije que no te movieras-_

Wei Wuxian- _Lan Zhan como crees que dejaría que alguien más de ti me viera desnudo-_

Lan Zhan no podía argumentar, ya que tenía razón, pero no dejaba de preocuparse- _Traje a la doctora para que te revise-_

Wei Wuxian, sabía que su esposo estaba más preocupado que él y dejo que hiciera las cosas a su manera- _Esta bien-_

_-Dejare que me revise-_

_Lan WangJi_ \- acariciando su rostro, dijo- _estaré bien, no te preocupes...-_

Lan Zhan se retiró al otro lado de la pantalla, dejando a la cultivadora a cargo de Wei durante su revisión, después de 4 inciensos, a Lan WangJi le pareció extraño que todavía no terminara la doctora, al momento de ir a preguntar si ocurría algo la cultivadora lo llamo- _HanGuang_ \- fue llamado con respecto.

Lan Zhan- _Como esta Wei Wuxian-_

La doctora siguió- _Él está bien-_

_-Y...y sé que esto le parecerá sorprendente...-_

- _el joven maestro Wei está en cinta-_

\- ...-

Lan Zha estaba atónito, no sabía que pensar ni que decir, dirigiéndose al otro lado de la pantalla donde se encontraba su amado que para su sorpresa estaba muy feliz con su rostro y mirada radiante veía y acariciaba su vientre para después notar la presencia de su esposo que le regalo una cálida y hermosa sonrisa, dijo- _Lan Zhan...-_

- _Adivina pronto-_

Lan Zhan lo interrumpió y dijo- _Lo se-_

- _Me acabo de enterar-_

Wei Wuxian entusiasmado- _Y yo que quería decírtelo primero-_

 _Lan Zhan_ \- extendiendo una mano para llamarlo a que se acercara, Lan Zhan lo hizo y siguió- _Sé qué te parece sorprendente pero es verdad_

Feliz acerco puso su mano de su esposo sobre su vientre y dijo- _Lan WangJi, ge ge, Lan Zhan tendremos un hijo...-_

- _espero que me apoyes ¿lo harás verdad?-_

Lan Zhan no podía negarlo, pero aún estaba preocupado por su estado, para un hombre sería difícil, sin embargo no dejaría solo a Wei, contestando- _Si...-_

Wei Wuxian abrazándolo, dijo- _Te amo Lan Zhan, eres mi vida, mi todo, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado...-_

Lan Zhan- _Jamás te soltaré-_

Intranquilo, dijo- _Pero, ¿porque sangraste?-_

La cultivadora, contesto- _HanGuang-Jun la razón del porque su esposo tuvo una hemorragia fue porque su cuerpo tuvo una limpieza, para que el bebé no tuviera problema alguno durante su gestación, despejando cualquier energía maligna que lo lastimara, en algunas ocasiones los cuerpos sangran para limpiar el cuerpo de bacterias que los enferma o los dañaba, creo, esa sería mi explicación al leer el núcleo del joven maestro Wei-_

_-No encuentro otra manera de explicar, es una bendición del cielo que su esposo pueda concebir-_

Lan Zhan- _¿el estará bien?...-_

Cultivadora- _Su cuerpo se preparará durante su proceso, el tendrá los cuidados como todas las demás personas en su estado, no será diferente aun siendo hombre, el sangrado también fue un aviso de que el joven maestro Wei ya están comenzando su gestación-_

_HanGuang-Jun su esposo no correrá ningún peligro se lo aseguro...-_

Lan Zhan agradeció para después despedir a la doctora, pero antes de eso, la cultivadora dijo algunas palabras- _HanGuang-Jun usted sabe cómo es mi jurisdicción y siendo un tema delicado le debo avisar a Lan Qiren de esto-_

Lan Zhan- _No será necesario yo hablaré con mi tío-_

_-Si usted me lo permite-_

Cultivadora- _Claro-_

Haciendo reverencia- _Me retiro-_

Lan Zhan después de despedirse, volvió a lado de su amado- _Wei *-_

Wei Wuxian interrumpiendo- _Lan Zhan te contaré todo lo que te he guardado, lo sabrás todo...-_

Lan Zhan- _???...-_

_-Entonces de esto se trataba-_

Wei Wuxian fue sincero- _Si, lamento no contarte pero quería hacer esto por mi cuenta, si te decía, me hubieras dicho que solo tú y yo éramos suficientes, me lo hubieras impedido...-_

Lan Zhan- _Es porque te amo tanto que no quería que te pasara algo malo-_

_-Sin embargo no te hubiera dejado solo, si eso era lo que querías-_

Wei Wuxian- _Perdón...tienes razón, pero no sabía cómo decirte esto, me era difícil hablarte de tener un hijo-_

_-Sé que debí confiar en ti, pero tenía miedo que te desagradara esto...-_

Lan Zhan se acercó para besarlo en la frente y decirle _\- Nada que tenga que ver contigo me desagradara-_

_-Todo tú me encanta-_

Wei Wuxian- _Lan Zhan tu nunca dejas de impresionarme_

Lan Zhan _\- Entonces ¿dime como es que lograste?-_

Wei le conto hasta el último detalle y de la persona quien lo ayudo, claro Wei ya se esperaba la reacción de su esposo, a Lan Zhan le sorprendió quien fue el que ayudo a su hermano a hacer tal cosa, pero también estaba furioso de no ser la persona en que lo ayudara.

Lan Zhan estaba enojado pero no podía hacer nada las cosas como se dieron ya estaban hechas, solo prometió a su amado a estar a su lado durante su proceso de su hijo y que ahora le ayudaría en cualquier caso que quisiera Wei, sin importar cual desagradable o difícil fuera.

Aunque dentro de sus sentimientos el pensar que Lan Zhan se convertiría en padre era un sentimiento inexplicable, pero no le desagradaba la idea de que Wei en su vientre tendría la vida que creo junto con él.

Sin embargo aún no sabía cómo reaccionaría su tío y hermano, además los discípulos de la secta y los altos mandos, así que se dirigió hacia el salón de estudio donde se encontraría con su tío, Lan Zhan también buscaba a su hermano que en ese momento estaba con su prometido, sin esperar más se dirigió a su tío que era el más importante en decirle lo que pasaba- _Tío_ \- hizo una reverencia- _Necesito una conferencia con usted...-_

Lan Qiren- _Dime Lan WangJi-_

_-Se trata de Wei o me equivoco-_

Lan Zhan asentó- _Si y es muy importante-_

Lan Qiren suspiro y hablo- _Y ahora qué pasa con el...-_

_-Supe que reclutaste a una doctora de la secta, es por eso-_

Lan Zhan- _Hmm-_

_-Le pedí que no te comunicara nada, hasta hacerlo yo mismo-_

Lan Qiren hizo un gesto agarrando su bigote y dijo _\- Y bien, porque la solicitaste Lan Zhan-_

Lan Zhan- _Tío lo que tengo que decirle es muy importante...-_

Sin vacilar fue directo- _Wei Ying esta...esta en cinta-_

Lan Qiren sorprendido tiro el libro que sostenía en su bazo y dijo- _Lan Zhan como puedes decir eso-_

_-Acaso te volvió loco-_

Lan Zhan siendo serio respondió _\- Tío no es mentira por esa razón le pedí a la doctora que no te dijera-_

_-Sabía que no lo creerías-_

_-Es verdad Wei Ying está esperando un hijo mío-_

Lan Qiren atónito _-... no puedo creerlo... es... algo imposible-_

_-Seguramente Wei hizo algún, para llegar a estar en estado-_

Lan Zhan refuto- _Wei Ying no hizo nada-_

_-Esto es un milagro del cielo-_

Lan Qiren frunció el ceño- _¿Lo crees así Lan Zhan?-_

Lan Zhan- _Si, como el día en que regreso, el cielo me dio otra oportunidad de estar con el-_

_-Y ahora esto es una prueba más de que nuestro amor es verdadero-_

Lan Qiren seguía sin creerlo, sin embargo las palabras de su sobrino fueron serias y sin vacilación alguna que fuera mentira- _Si es así tendré que verlo yo mismo-_

_-Me reuniré con la cultivadora que reviso a Wei Wuxian y después iré a verlo-_

Lan Zhan- _Sera después de regresar de la secta Jiang...-_

_-Quiero informarles del estado de Wei a mi hermano y Jiang Cheng-_

Lan Qiren- _Esta bien, no se demoren-_

_-Lan Zhan esto es algo que tengo que valorarlo yo mismo para informar a los altos mandos, lo entiendes...-_

Lan Zhan- _Lo se tío-_

_-Si me disculpa me retirare-_

Partiendo hacia la secta Jiang, Wei y Lan Zhan que junto a manzanita salieron de Gusu, pues Lan Zhan no estaba del todo seguro del estado de Wei si estaría bien o si en la forma en cómo consiguió estar en cinta fue segura, aunque su esposo lo aseguraba, Lan Zhan tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos aquel diario para estar seguro de algunas cosas sobre esa canción que uso Wei Wuxian.

Llegando a la secta, Wei Wuxian y Lan Zhan fueron directo al salón de estudio donde se encontraban sus hermanos, en medio de una escena romántica que al momento fue descartada por Jiang Cheng que trataba de guardar la compostura aun estando solos, para después encontrarse con sus hermanos a la entrada, esperando el permiso de entrar.

Wei Wuxian hablo primero riéndose entre dientes- _Interrumpimos algo-_

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño- _Claro que no, estábamos arreglando algunos asuntos de la sectas-_

Wei Wuxian seguía burlándose- _Tan importantes eran eso asuntos que tenían que estar tan juntitos a la hora de revisarlos-_

Jiang Cheng enojado exclamo- _¡_ _Wei Wuxian!-_

Lan Xichen intervino- _Esta bien Jiang Cheng-_

_-No te enojes con él...-_

- _Lan Zhan a que se debe su presencia-_

Lan Zhan- _Vinimos a darles grandes noticias-_

Lan Xichen- _Y cuales esas grandes noticias Lan Zhan-_

_-Pareces algo entusiasmado, dinos...-_

Lan Zhan- _Wei Ying está en estado-_

Siguió Wei Wuxian- _Pronto se convertirán en tíos Jiang Cheng y Zewu-Jun-_

-...-

-...-

Tanto Lan Xichen como Jiang Cheng estaban atónitos, sin embargo Jiang Cheng ya esperaba semejante noticia, pero no esperaba que fuera pronto, ya que su hermano le dijo que esperaría un tiempo notorio, sin embargo no fue el caso, poco después Lan Xichen hablo- _Lan Zhan estás seguro...-_

_-No es que no confié en ustedes pero saben de lo que estamos hablando-_

Lan Zhan- _Si, por esa razón vinimos a la secta-_

Wei Wuxian- _Zewu-Jun te lo puedo asegurar que es cierto si es necesario-_

Lan Xichen- _No, no será necesario, yo les creo, pero es sorprendente tal notica no es así Jiang Cheng-_

Jiang Cheng no sabía que decir pues él ya había felicitado a Wei y ahora que se lo confirmara frente a los demás no sabía cómo reacciona, porque de seguro Wei le había contado todo sobre su proceso para llegar a tal estado a Lan Zhan, y que a su vez tenía que fingir estar más sorprendido, frente al único que no sabía nada que era Lan Xichen.

Jiang Cheng- _Es desconcertante... no sé qué decir-_

Wei Wuxian intervino por el- _Si tal vez lo sea pero creo que te agradara la idea, de ser tío, verdad Jiang Cheng-_

Jiang Cheng- _Tal vez-_

Volteándose a un lado, frunciendo el ceño y nervioso, dijo- _No lo sé, es demasiado-_

Wei Wuxian- _A-Cheng acaso no te gusta la idea de serlo...-_

Jiang Cheng- _tks, no es eso, claro que me encantaría ser el tío de tu hijo-_

_-Ante todo somos hermanos no...-_

Wei Wuxian- _Por un momento dude de que te desagradara la notica al confirmártelo-_

Lan Xichen intervino- _Como algo tan hermoso puede desagradarle a alguien-_

_-Joven maestro Wei y Lan Zhan felicidades por su espera...-_

Después de la grandes noticas y felicitaciones que fueron dichas, Lan Xichen partió de la secta Jiang al saber que Lan Zhan le informo primero a Lan Qiren, saliendo a toda marcha para saber cómo se encontraba, quedándose los tres recluidos en el Hanshi de Jiang Cheng que exclamó al instante- _Me imagino que ya sabes cómo es que logro estar en estado verdad HunGuan-Jun...-_

Lan Zhan estaba algo enojado _\- Si, lo es todo-_

_-Wei Ying me dijo que fuiste tú quien le ayudo-_

Jiang Cheng- _Y por eso estas aquí-_

Exaltado- _Pero porque no fue en otro momento-_

Wei Wuxian- ¿ _Como que en otro momento?-_

Jiang Cheng exclamando- _Que no pudieron darle la noticia a Lan Xichen en otro momento-_

_-Sabes cuánto me costó fingir y mentir que no sabía nada en frente de él-_

Wei Wuxian- _Jiang Cheng fui yo quien te pidió que me ayudarás...-_

Lan Zhan argumento- _Al menos sabes cómo se siente cuando tu pareja te guarda secretos-_

_-A mi hermano no le gustara nada-_

Jiang Cheng enojado frunció más el ceño- _Crees que no lo sé, pero esto lo hice por Wei Wuxian-_

_-Deberías de agradecérmelo HanGuang-Jun-_

_Continuara..._


	15. Problemas parte 1

Llegando al descanso de las nubes Lan Xichen fue directamente a seccionarse que su tío se encontraba en perfecto estado, al saber que pronto de convertiría en tío abuelo, por parte de Lan Zhan, algo que ni siquiera él se lo esperaba.

Caminando por los pasillos, saliendo de la sala principal se encontró con Lan Qiren al parecer no tenía un buen semblante, se acercó y pregunto- _Tío no te sientes bien_

Al parecer Lan Qiren no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Lan Xichen, hasta que escucho aquella pregunta- _Lan Xichen cuando regresaste_

Lan Xichen contesto- _Después de un incienso..._

Lan Qiren- _Te encontraste con Lan Zhan_

Lan Xichen- _Si, mi hermano me lo comunico al llegar_

_Debo decir que me sorprendió mucho_

Lan Qiren frunció el ceño y dijo- _No sé cómo logro para estar en tal estado, no puedo creer que Lan Zhan haya estado de acuerdo con tal cosa_...

_Diciendo que fue una bendición_

Exaltado- _Como un hombre puede llegar a tal estado es deshonroso..._

Lan Xichen no quiso enojarse pero su tío hablando mal de su hermano y su cuñado _\- Tío basta_

 _Ellos no hicieron algo malo, solo buscaron parte de su felicidad, no muchos tiene la suerte de obtener una familia, si ellos fueron bendecidos deberíamos de dar gracias_.

Lan Qiren- _Tu también Lan Xichen_

_Yo no los eduque de esa manera, todo lo que hicieron solo fue decepcionarme y no solo a mí, también a esta secta._

_Ahora no sé cómo les explicare a los altos mandos la futura espera de Wei Wuxian_

_-Ustedes siempre me llenan de problemas_

_Si los viera su padre_

Lan Xichen exploto- _Si nos viera, tío, él nunca estuvo con nosotros y ya no está por favor, no hables de una persona que ahora está en su descanso profundo._

Lan Qiren miro fijamente a su sobrino dándole la razón dejo de hablar de ese tema que tanto molesto a Lan Xichen y solo dijo _\- Como sea que ese chiquillo haya llegado a tal estado el tendrá que darme la cara, para confirmar que es verdad..._

Dándose la espalda para irse, dijo- _Cuando vuelva diles que no se demoren en venir a verme_ \- Lan Qiren fue el primero en retirarse de la pelea que tuvieron, dejando a Lan Xichen disgustado por la forma en la que le hablo pero no tenía alternativa, tenía que defender su posición y la posición de su hermano, claro también la de su cuñado.

Su mente empezaba a llenarse de muchas preguntas al igual que su tío, Lan Xichen también tenía dudas de como su cuñado llego a tal estado, pero después de un instante sus pensamientos empezaron a cambiar ahora se preguntaba _"Como se sentiría tener un hijo contigo Jiang Cheng"_

Una pregunta que ni él se podía responder, aunque pudiera estar, lo cierto era que seguro rechazaría la idea de poder tener un hijo con él, ya que su temperamento de Jiang Cheng era de los más fuertes en someter a una idea como esa, sintiéndose triste al pensarlo.

\-------------------------------

Por otro lado en la secta Jiang se presentaba una pelea entre Jiang Cheng y HanGuang-Jun, Wei Wuxian intentaba calmarlos- _Lan Zhan por favor deja de reclamarle A-Cheng_

_Yo fui el que tuvo la idea_

Lan Zhan _\- Una idea de la cual no sabían cómo afectaría_

Jiang Cheng- _Si no hubiera estado seguro de que no saldría lastimado, tú crees que lo hubiera dejado, además Wei me lo suplico_

_Dime HanGuang-Jun porque Wei Ying nunca te dijo lo que realmente deseaba_

_-O ya sé porque tú y tu secta tal vez no aceptarían lo que él quería..._

Lan Zhan estaba tan enojado que aunque no lo pareciera estaba a punto de refutar, pero Wei Wuxian intervino- _Jiang Cheng sabes que eso no es cierto, ya les dije a los dos como eran las cosas..._

_Por dios dejen de pelear_

_-Lan Zhan deja de reclamarle_

_Y Jiang Cheng deja de estar incitándolo_

_Nosotros vinimos a que nos dejes ver el diario, quiero que Lan Zhan sepa de que lo que hicimos no tuvo ninguna consecuencia y que no me dañara..._

Jiang Cheng acepto en no decir nada más a HunGuan-Jun y de inmediato fue por el diario, pero antes de eso, dijo- _Te lo enseñare, pero esto no tiene que salir de nosotros tres, nadie más tiene que saber sobre esto y ni mucho menos Lan Xichen, entendieron..._

Lan Zhan- _Acaso piensas guardárselo a mi hermano, como dije a él no le gusta las mentirías..._

Jiang Cheng insinuó- _Estas tratando de iniciar otra pelea HanGuang-Jun_

Wei Wuxian- _Ya, ya que no pueden dejar de pelear..._

_Jiang Cheng te lo prometí no le diré a Lan Xichen sobre esto_

Jiang Cheng- _El problema no eres tú, es tu esposo si él le llegar*_

Lan Zhan intervino- _No diré nada_

Jiang Cheng _\- Eso espero_ \- después de tener la seguridad de que Lan Zhan no le diría nada a Lan Xichen, Jiang Cheng le entrego el diario de mala gana- _Toma_

Lan Zhan agarro el diario, para después ojearlo y dijo- _Es extraño que tú hayas guardado algo así todo este tiempo_

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño _\- Que estas queriendo decir HanGuang-Jun_

Wei Wuxian volvió a intervenir- _Jiang Cheng no le hagas caso sabes cómo es Lan Zhan, ya déjalo..._

Jiang Cheng- _Pues dile que*_

Lan Zhan interrumpió- _Esta canción tú la tocaste_

Los dos respondieron- _Si, ¿Por qué?_

Lan Zhan sensato, dijo- _Porque es una canción sin energía o mejor dicho sin sentir_

Wei Wuxian dudoso- _Umm, esa clase de canción nunca la he escuchado_

Lan Zhan continuo- _Es porque ya no existen en el mundo de la música_

_Hace un tiempo se realizaban estas canciones, pero muchos no creían su poder porque no sentían que en verdad pudieran ser efectivas y si lo eran sus efectos eran tardíos._

_-Además de que al intentar componerlas se necesitaba de mucha concentración y cultivación, muchos dejaron de crearlas._

_Aunque esta canción es muy elaborada y no tiene ninguna falla puedo decir con claridad que es una canción efectiva._

Wei Wuxian pregunto- _Lan Zhan ¿cómo sabes todo eso? yo no me di cuenta, pensé que era como cualquier canción que tocaba, hasta que no sentía nada era extraña, pero sabía que era efectiva._

Lan Zhan- _Sus formas de construcción son diferentes a las que tocamos, las partituras son diferentes y casi muchos no lo notan._

Lan Zhan pregunto- _¿Wei tocaste está canción tú solo y dónde?_

Wei Wuxian sorprendió- _¡Eh!_

Rascándose su mejilla, dijo- _Si claro y fue aquí donde la toqué, porque lo preguntas..._

Lan Zhan mirándolo fijamente- _Algunas canciones pueden tener cierto efecto al tocarlas_

Wei Wuxian curioso- _Y cual serian_

Lan Zhan- _Su poder, aunque la hayas dirigido hacia ti, si se encontraba otra persona presente, el efecto pudo ser igual_

Lan Zhan sabía que había algo extraño con su comportamiento, cuando Wei le conto la verdad, sentía que había alguna distorsiona en ella pues algunas partes era sencillas decirlas como "Jiang Cheng me dejo usar su hanshi para tocarla claro el me dejo solo, porque tenía que resolver algunos asuntos" al ver el diario resulta que para tocar la canción tenían que tener una buena cultivación, aunque Wei Wuxian cultivara con Lan Zhan esto no acerería tanto su núcleo, ya que mucho tiempo el cuerpo en donde residió la alma de Wei no tuvo una buena cultivación.

Pues aquella cultivadora que toco la canción tenía una cultivación desde pequeña así que la comparación entre ella y el ahora Wei tiene una gran diferencia de cultivación, claro que el todo los días son todos los días le ayudaron mucho en su cuerpo y cultivación pero sin embargo aún tenía una desventaja de energía, así que como es que Jiang Cheng iba a dejar solo a Wei al tocar la canción si necesitaba de una buena cultivación y además desconocían que clase de canción era.

Lan Zhan no tardo en descifrar como fueron las cosas y tomando en cuenta cuando respondió inconscientemente ante su pregunta que era para Wei, además de que al preguntarle que si él estaba solo en aquel momento, las reacciones de Jiang Cheng fueron muy extrañas y nerviosas que no tardaron en exponerse.

La habitación callo en silencio, tanto Jiang Cheng como Wei Wuxian estaban atónitos y no sabían que decir, al momento Lan Zhan hablo- _Sin embargo dado fuiste solamente tú el que la sintió, no creo que haya ningún problema, verdad..._

Wei Wuxian nervioso fingió estar bien delante de su esposo- _Eh si... si claro_

_Porqué lo dudas Lan Zhan_

Lan Zhan- _Solo era simple curiosidad Wei_ \- mirando a los ojos fijamente, hizo a Wei Ying estar más exaltado y nervioso terminando con la visita- _Bueno, ya que todo está aclarado y que A-Cheng te enseño el diario creo que es mejor irnos ya._

_Además tu tío debe estar furioso por hacerlo esperar, tenemos que irnos para que no nos castigue_

_Vámonos Lan Zhan_

Lan Zhan le siguió la corriente- _Esta bien..._

Wei Wuxian sabía que Jinga Cheng estaba furioso por dentro y que algún momento estallaría, así que pensó que ya era el momento de retirarse para no ser azotado con Zidian aunque estuviera Lan Zhan con él, pero claro esto no pasaría, se despido haciendo una reverencia para luego decir- _Jiang Cheng nos vemos luego..._

Después de un incienso Lan Zhan y Wei Wuxian partían de la habitación de Jiang para dirigirse hacia la salida, cuando estaban por salir del muelle de loto, Lan Zhan dijo- _Jiang Cheng estuvo presente contigo verdad..._

Wei Wuxian se sorprendió, pero ya se esperaba que Lan Zhan dudara y contesto- _Si_

_Lo siento..._

_Pero no era mi intención causarle problemas a Jiang Cheng_

Desanimado dijo- _Aunque creo que lo volví hacer_

Lan Zhan- _Tu no tuviste la culpa_

Wei Wuxian- _Pero Jiang Cheng no le gustó nada la idea y aun así me apoyo, esto no le agrado..._

Lan Zhan quería animar a Wei, sin embargo las cosas ya estaban hechas y no podían retratarse, si Jiang Cheng lo acompaño fue porque no quiera que le pasara nada malo a Wei de eso estaba seguro Lan Zhan, así que dijo- Las cosas ya están hechas y no creo que haya ninguna canción para resarcirlo

_El tendrá que saber qué hacer..._

Wei Wuxian pensativo, dijo- _Tienes razón..._

_Por eso estaré al pendiente de él, no quiero que por esto rompa con Lan Xichen_

Lan Zhan sabía que Wei quería compensar lo que causo ayudando a su hermano de una u otra manera, pero antes de eso tenía que pensar sobre algo que estaban olvidando y que fue la razón para ir a la secta Jiang y dijo- _Wei no te estarás algo olvidando_

Wei Wuxian confundido- _Eh ¿de qué Lan Zhan?_

Lan Zhan suavemente eleve la mano sobre el vientre de su esposo- _De que pronto seremos padres..._

Los ojos de Wei se iluminaron al escuchar las palabras que salieron de Lan Zhan que llenaron de alegría, tratando de hacer olvidar lo que le preocupaba- _No, jamás me olvidaría de que pronto tendré un hijo tuyo y mío, eso jamás Lan Zhan_

 _Es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, además de tenerte a mi lado esto es una gran bendición para mí_ \- abrazándolo, para después mirarlo fijamente con una alegría que se plasmaba más y más en los ojos de Wei, dijo sinceramente- _Tú fuiste y serás lo mejor que me haya pasado en mis dos vidas_

_Gracias por siempre regresar a mi..._

_Lan Zhan eres mi siempre amor..._

Lan Zhan fundió suavemente sus labios a los de Wei sin importarle nada, solo quería expresarle la felicidad que le llenaba su vida, para recitarle- _Wei te amo y te siguiere amando toda mi vida..._

En medio de la atardecer las dos figuras que emitían su alegría y amor durante un beso que se plasmó en una bella escena donde el mar y las bellezas del paisaje deslumbraban aquella pareja.

Pero no todo era alegría en su alrededor, actualmente después de la partida de Wei Wuxian y Lan Zhan del muelle de loto Jiang Cheng se encontraba estupefacto por las explicaciones de Lan Zhan sobre la canción que pudo afectarle, sin saber que decir no que hacer, pues él tenía un carácter para esas cosas, las rechazaba, sin embargo el ayudar a su hermano fue solo porque sentía que tenía que hacerlo, nunca pensó que eso lo afectaría, ahora el posiblemente puede quedar en estado.


	16. Problemas-Confesion parte 2

Acercándose el atardecer, Jiang Cheng se encontraba dentro de su Hanshi seguía sin poder creerlo, dejando todo tipo de asuntos a cargo de su subordinado.

Sus pensamientos se volvían cada vez más recurrentes y pesados, sin sabes que decir o hacer, él pensaba " _porque, porqué yo_ " exclamó en voz alta- _yo no quería esto_

_Maldito Wei Wuxian_

Frunció el ceño- _Maldita la hora en la que te ayude_

Después de medio incienso reconsidero- _No...la verdad es que yo también fui el que cometió el error, al no saber lo que iba a pasar..._

_Y por consecuencia yo estoy igual..._

Frustrado, dijo- _Que haré no puedo dejar que Lan Xichen sepa de esto_

_Ni mucho menos mi secta_

_Esto definitivamente no lo verían normal_ \- triste, dijo- _al menos para mí..._

Jiang Cheng era un hombre muy orgulloso, con un gran carácter, pero con la relación que formuló con Lan Xichen bajo la guardia y acepto estar con él, dentro de poco se llevaría a cabo su próxima nupcias, puesto que su cortejo acabaría dentro de dos días, para poder comprometerse formalmente, Jiang Cheng acepto, ese mismo día Lan Xichen le pidió que pronto se casarán así sería mucho más fácil estar más juntos de lo que estaban, claro esto se refería más que en dar besos, abrazos y sostener las manos, esto era claramente era tener intimidad, pero ahora para Jiang Cheng esto iba ser imposible.

Ya que su cuerpo dio un cambio muy severo, que aun hombre como el no dejaría que eso le pasará, pero al final paso.

Claro tenía en cuenta que la última vez que tuvo intimidad con Lan Xichen fue un día lluvioso debajo de un gran árbol, al principio Jiang Cheng se alteró pensando que tal vez estaría en estado, sin embargo recordando que también ese mismo día fue cuando Wei toco la canción y dado que Lan Zhan dijo que sus efectos eran tardíos, se calmó por la sencilla razón que ese día apenas su cuerpo cambiaba pero no completamente al estado que ahora debería ya estar para poder concebir.

Sus pensamientos y preocupaciones están más y más revueltas sobre el que hacer ahora, no podía evitar no tener intimidad con Lan Xichen y menos preocuparlo, pues no quería lastimarlo apartándolo otra vez de él.

Ni siquiera conocía una canción que pudiera volver su cuerpo a su estado normal y buscarlo sería demasiado sospechoso y tardaría mucho si es que hubiera una solución, Jiang Cheng estaba al borde del colapso mental, se fue de inmediato a descansar, ya no quería saber nada más hasta que estuviera seguro de lo que haría.

\-------------------  
Mientras tanto en la secta Gusu Lan Wei Wuxian y Lan Zhan llegaban para después dirigiese a donde los esperaba su tío, dentro del pabellón se encontraba el jade mayor, al notar sus presencias, Lan Qiren de pronto sintió una punzada profunda en su cabeza, un dolor cada vez que veía a Wei Ying y que ahora era más fuerte al saber que estaba en tal estado.

Wei y Lan Zhan hicieron reverencia para luego estar en una audiencia dentro de una sala, Lan Qiren empezó- _Wei Wuxian me informaron sobre tu estado..._

 _Debo decir que me pareció totalmente absurdo, como un hombre puede concebir es totalmente irracional_ \- Wei se sentía triste, aunque estaba preparándose mentalmente y emocionalmente durante el regreso, fue una pérdida de tiempo ya que Lan Qiren siempre fue muy severo y ahora era mucho más frutaste sus palabras.  
Lan Qiren siguió- _Sabes lo que está en juego verdad si las suposiciones llegarán a ser falsas con el paso de tiempo, nuestra secta sería la burla_

Lan Zhan intervino- _Tío-_ con respeto, dijo- _no son solo suposiciones, esta mañana te informé que*_

Lan Qiren replicó- _Aún no he comprobado por mi cuenta Lan Zhan, así que esto no depende de tus palabras sino de lo que yo confirme..._

_La doctora que fue a verte pudo cometer un error y tal vez se confundí, así que yo mismo hare la revisión de su núcleo._

Wei Wuxian triste acepto, se acercó a Lan Qiren y dejó que revisara las energías que fluían por su núcleo, los ojos de Lan Qiren se abrieron aún más, como si hubiera recibido una impactante noticia por el mismo y era así- Co..como, puede ser cierto...

Liberando a Wei, susurro- _Tenían la esperanza que no fuera verdad..._

Lan Zhan intervino- _Pero lo es y quiero que aceptes esto_

_No solo tú, también quiero que la secta pueda reconocerlo..._

Wei Wuxian se dirigió seriamente hacia Lan Qiren _\- Por favor Lan Qiren, permítanos ser felices con esta espera_

_Yo siempre quise forma una familia y ahora que puedo tenerla, luchare porque sea reconocida por los demás, no importa cuánto me cueste me esforzare, para que nadie le haga daño..._

Lan Zhan estaba sorprendido, aunque era de esperarse de que si Wei Wuxian lucho por su deseo de ahora en adelante esto era un paso más para obtener lo que tanto quería, así que dejo de sorprenderse y el también hablo _\- Tío sé que esto para ti es difícil de aceptarlo, tú mismo ya lo has comprobado_ , _te lo pido..._ \- haciendo reverencia.

Lan Qiren sus pensamientos y su convicciones estaban desordenas, sin embargo tanto Wei Wuxian y Lan Zhan fueron muy serios y sinceros en sus palabras, esto era de reconocerse, aunque tenía un gran orgullo, no pudo dejarse sucumbir, así que dijo- _Esta bien_ \- agarrando su abanico fuertemente y alentándolo, siguió- _Informare a los grandes sobre esto, ellos tendrán que aceptarlo, la doctora y tu Lan Zhan estarán presentes._

_Eso es todo se pueden retirar..._

Dejando a Lan Qiren solo en la sala, Lan Zhan y Wei Ying se dirigieron por los pasillos hacia el Jingshi, aún estaban un poco sorprendidos pero eran lo que esperaban, que Lan Qiren aceptara el estado de Wei y que pronto todos los demás lo sabrían, claro esto es el inicio ya que la secta tal vez estarían descontentos, pero tendrían que asimilar la notica que pronto uno de los dos jades seria padre y que este no sería con una mujer, sino un hombre.

Todos tendrían que estar preparados más Lan Zhan y Wei Wuxian, pues burlas y críticas habría alrededor de la secta, sin importar que ellos tendrían que aceptar la idea que muchos hablarían del tema, pero eso no le importaba mucho a Wei, ahora lo que más le debía de importar era que pronto tendría su mayor deseo entre sus brazos junto a la persona que ama Lan Zhan.

\-----------------------

Haber pasado dos días después de saber el estado de Wei, durante la conferencia con los altos mandos hubieron muchas problemáticas, pues estaba muy disgustados sobre el asunto, además de que quedaron muchas dudas, pero dado que uno de sus mejores discípulos daría pronto un heredero a la secta, no pudieron refutar por el asunto y aceptaron la espera de Wei.

Zewu-Jun no asistió aquella conferencia, aunque la tenía en cuenta, no pudo estar presente, pues algo pasaba con Jiang Cheng, desde que Wei le dio la noticia de su espera, Jiang Cheng actuaba raro, esto lo noto desde primer instante, Lan Xichen pensó que se sentía incómodo, pero no era el caso había algo más, como si ocultara algo, claro que esto era verdad, desde aquella vez Jiang Cheng se apartaba más y más de Lan Xichen, evitándolo estos últimos días.

Claro Lan Xichen quería preguntarle sobre lo que le pasaba, aunque decidió no hacerlo, quería dejar que Jiang Cheng tomara más iniciativa de su relación, aun así Lan Xichen estaba intranquilo pero esperaba el día en que Jiang Chen se abriera ante el sobre sus preocupaciones y sentimientos, volviendo a estar en un dilema otra vez.

Sin embargo Jiang Cheng tenía presente que se estaba distanciando de Lan Xichen y que de seguro lo lastimaba, no evitaba que Lan Xuchen verlo, pero sí en que cada vez que Lan Xichen trataba de iniciar algo más que besos y carisias, como si tratara de sugerir _vamos a un lugar donde nadie nos vea,_ Jiang Cheng lo apartaba, terminando de inmediato con el encuentro, poniendo como pretexto sus labores como líder.

Jiang Cheng sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pues tomo una actitud un poco fría con Lan Xichen faltando poco por su matrimonio, no quería terminar con su relación, pero tampoco quería que supiera de su estado actual de su cuerpo, ese asunto venia y se iba de los pensamiento de Jiang Cheng, sin embargo no estaba solo Wei durante ese tiempo, le mando unas cuantas cartas a su hermano, para pedirle perdón y querer ayudarlo sobre como sobrellevar aquel asunto.

Aunque Jiang Cheng seguía furioso en parte con Wei Wuxian, pero sabía que él estaba arrepentido de haberlo relacionado y en una de sus carta estaba escrito un consejo _creo que sería mejor para ti dejarle saber a Lan Xichen, no lo crees, he visto a cuñado solitario y desanimado,_ aquellas palabras escritas lo hicieron sentir triste, ya no quería guárdale más secretos, ni mucho menos sobre lo que sentía.

Sin importa su orgullo y carácter, Jiang Cheng salió de su estudio a toda prisa, en se momento Jin Ling apareció y quería preguntarle sobre Wei, aun no asimilaba la idea de que tendría un primo, pues cuando Jin Ling se enteró, estaba en sus estudios en la secta Jin y la noticia de que Wei Wuxian estaba en cita se extendió en todos lados, Jin Ling quería hablar con su tío porque no se atrevía ir a la secta Gusu a hablar con Wei, se sentía incómodo el querer hacerlo y era mejor preguntarle a su tío Jiang Cheng.

Jin Ling se percató que su tío tenía un apuro, sin saber a dónde iba, no lo molesto, pero de algo si estaba seguro noto, que Jiang Cheng estaba decidió, subiéndose en su espada para retirarse, aunque estaba curioso sobre adonde se dirigía a toda prisa, sin embargo tenía una idea de dónde iría.

Jiang Cheng se dirigía a la secta Gusu Lan en busca de su líder, durante su recorrido estaba algo nervioso, pues no sabía cómo le explicaría a Lan Xichen, el que su cuerpo cambio y que Wei en realidad no fue bendecido por los cielos, si no lo hacía tal vez un día lo descubriría y su relación se vería afectada ya que Lan Xichen pensaría que su relación no es muy sincera, y al no tener la confianza de su pareja era algo muy importante.

Claro Jiang Cheng todavía no estaba muy de acuerdo de tener un hijo, seguía dundo, pero esto no cambiaría de idea de confesárselo, faltando poco para llegar a la secta Gusu, los discípulos que vigilaban la entrada, se percataron de su llegada a la secta de inmediato dejaron pasar al líder de la secta Jiang y fueron a informar a Zewu-Jun, después de un incienso Jiang Cheng se dirigió al Hanshi, tocando la puerta, suplico que lo dejara pasar, aunque la voz de adentro sugirió- _Creo que no es necesario tantos gestos de cortesía si el que está del otro lado de la puerta se trata de mi futuro esposo, no lo crees Jiang WanYin_

Jiang Cheng entraba sutilmente al escuchar aquellas palabras y respondió _\- Aun así debería presentar mis respetos, es así como me educaron Lan Huan_

Lan Xichen- _Tan orgulloso mí querido WanYin_ \- acercándose lo abrazo suavemente y susurro al oído dijo- _Tú nunca pierdes tu esencia y me alegra verte..._

Jiang Cheng se sonrojo y avergonzado aparto un poco la cercanía de Lan Xichen, contestando- _Y tú nunca dejas de ser tan blando_

Pero de pronto recordó el porqué de su vista, serio dijo- _Lan Huan tengo algo que decirte, necesito que hablemos de algo muy importante_

Lan Xichen- _He estado esperando pudieras ser completamente sincero conmigo WanYin_

_Dime que es lo que te ha estado pasando_

Jiang Cheng nervioso, se alejó y dijo- _Tal vez te hayas dado cuenta, cuando nuestros hermanos nos visitaron para darnos la noticia de su espera_ \- Lan Xichen escuchaba atentamente- _Yo en ese momento reaccione extraño, sabía que tú lo notarias_ \- tratando de tranquilizarse agarro su campana de plata, en busca de calmar su mente, Jiang Cheng continuo- _Lan Xichen la razón de mi reacción fue que yo ayude a Wei a que pudiera estar en cita_...

-...-

_Continuara..._


	17. La aceptación de nuestro amor

La tarde se hacía presente el crepúsculo se plasmaba a lo lejos, dentro de la habitación una gran tensión e incomodidad se hizo presente, después de un incienso Lan Xichen con una reacción de asombro y confusión, hablo- _Jiang Cheng no entiendo, como es que tú ayudaste a Wei Ying_

_¿Cómo es que tú podrías hacer eso?_

Jiang Cheng seguía nervioso, aunque trataba de controlarse, explico- _Sé que te parecerá un tanto extraño y tal vez confuso la razón porque hice esto, fue porque Wei me lo pido, el idiota estaba tan triste que ni siquiera lo disimulaba_

_Ahora que hemos vuelto ser cercanos y que volvió a confiar en mí, no pude negarme..._

Lan Xichen replicó- _Sé que es tu hermano del alma, pero debiste decirme esto antes, la conferencia con los grandes fue muy contradictoria muchos dudaron de que Wei fuera bendecido por los cielos..._

_¿Dime Lan WangJin sabe esto?_

Jiang Cheng- _Si, HanGuang-Jun se enteró el mismo día en que Wei Wuxian confirmo que estaba en cita_.

_Es mismo día también fue para aclararle algunas dudas sobre el método que uso Wei_

Lan Xichen serio, pregunto- _Entonces como es que Wei fue capaz de llegar a concebir..._

Jiang Cheng confeso- _Yo guardaba un libro o mejor dicho un diario de una cultivadora, la secta nunca fue famosa y fue destruida por los perros Wen, ellos tenía aquel diario y mi secta lo conservo._

_En ese diario estaba escrita una canción extraña que Wei y yo nunca supimos a qué colección pertenecía, solo lo único que pudo descifrar de esa canción fue que era efectiva, además de que en el diario también existía parte de la historia._

_Cuando Lan Zhan la observo fue capaz de deducir que era una canción Sin energía._

Lan Xichen dijo- _Esas canciones estaban desaparecidas del mundo de la música_

_Wei la toco y por esa razón el quedo en estado_

Jiang Cheng confirmo- _Si..._

Jiang Cheng en ningún momento voltio a ver a Lan Xichen y siguió- _Pero haya algo más que tienes que saber Lan Xichen, ese día en que Wei toco aquella canción yo estaba con él_.

_Posiblemente pueda quedar en cinta..._

Asombrado sin saber que decir Lan Xichen estaba, medio incienso dijo- _E-estas seguro Jiang Cheng, como es que sabes eso..._

Jiang Cheng- _Porque tu hermano lo dijo_

Lan Xichen en voz baja- _Lan WangJin_

Jiang Cheng- _Esa era la razón del porque te evitaba_

_Estaba furioso al saberlo y no quiera que lo supieras_

_-Tú sabes muy bien como soy y no podía aceptarlo..._

_Ni siquiera lo deseaba..._

- _Perdón por no decírtelo_

Lan Xichen se acercó lentamente, levanto su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Jiang Cheng que evitaba ser toca, por la vergüenza de la que estaba pasando, Lan Xichen sugirió- _Quiero ver tu rostro, déjame verlo fijamente Jiang WanYin..._

Jiang Cheng se negó- _No quiero...-_ aunque no quisiera fue inevitable que Lan Xichen lo viera a los ojos y rogo- _Por favor WanYin_ \- esta vez Jiang Cheng acepto mirarlo.

Lan Xichen- _Jiang WanYin no te juzgare por cómo eres, tu sabes que me enamore de como realmente eres y sin importa si tu cuerpo cambia, mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarían por nada del mundo._

_Lo único que quiero es que puedas confiar en mí, no trates de carga todo por ti solo._

- _Yo no te obligare a nada que tú no quieras..._

_Buscaremos una canción que pueda resarcir el efecto_

Jiang Cheng inexplicablemente se negó- _No quiero_

Lan Xichen sorprendido, dijo _\- ¡Que!_

Jiang Cheng- _Lan Xichen no quiero quitarte la oportunidad de que puedas tener un hijo_

_He estado pensado todo este tiempo y aunque me parecía algo incapaz de hacer, pero si era por la persona de la que me enamore, lo consideraría..._

Lan Xichen dudoso- _Esta seguro, para ti esto será muy duro..._

Jiang Cheng serio, dijo- _Si, pero quiero que me des algo de tiempo, solo hasta que nos casemos_

Lan Xichen sonrió gentilmente y dijo- _Esperare hasta que te sientas completamente seguro, no te forzare..._

Jiang Cheng avergonzado, dijo- _Entonces me voy...-_ pero antes de retirarse su mano fue sostenida y jalada, para después ser sostenido por Lan Xichen fundiéndolo en un abrazo sus labios siendo tocados al instante se produjo un beso profundo.

Lo que Lan Xichen estaba haciendo era pequeñas demostraciones de amor y no trataba de tener intimidad con Jiang Cheng, no cruzo la línea pero si dejaba fluir la excitación por sus labios que cada vez eran más intensos los besos que le regalaba Lan Xichen a Jiang Cheng.

\------------------------------------------------

Después de más de un mes se llevaron los preparativos de la boda de los líderes Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen, la presentación ceremonial seria en la secta Jiang por la tarde, con las hermosas vistas del paisaje los muelles se iluminarían al atardecer, deslumbrando a la pareja que se postraba antes de la ceremonia, en los altares de los antiguos líderes de la secta Jiang, haciéndole tributo y una pequeña ceremonia de inciensos.

Ante los altares Lan Xichen, dedico unas palabras- _Ante ustedes Jiang FengMian y Yu ZiYuan presento mis respetos en honor a mi secta Gusu Lan_

Lan Xichen miro fijamente con una cálida sonrisa a Jiang Cheng y dijo _-Prometo hacer a Jiang Cheng inmensamente feliz sin importar cuanto cueste, mi vida siempre será su vida..._

_Lo protegeré contra quien os lastime o quiera lastimarlo..._

Jiang Cheng avergonzado trataba de no bajar el rostro y armándose de valor acepto las palabras de su amado e igual dijo ante el altar- _Padre, Madre nunca los he olvidado siempre están en mi mente y espero que sigan en mi futuro..._

Tratando de evitar llorar, las palabras que decían se tornaban nerviosas- _Como líder de la secta jamás les fallare, espero que puedan aceptar la forma en la que ahora en adelante lo haré, junto a lado de la persona que vio atreves de mí y que nunca me soltó_

 _De la persona que amare toda mi vida... Lan Xichen...-_ sin importa cuánto se contuvo, sus sentimientos fluían por aquellas lagrimas que no pudo suprimir del todo, pues a partir desde ese momento Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen se convertirían en uno.

Haber estado un largo tiempo en la sala de altares, la pronto ceremonia estaba casi lista para dar inicio, dentro del Hanshi de Jiang Cheng, se preparaba, el traje que llevaba era de color rojo con tocados de piedras especiales a los lados de cada manga y en frente, haciendo resaltar la belleza purpura del líder, sus largos cabellos sueltos debajo de un velo que cubrirá el rostro de aquél que pronto descubriría su pareja, antes de terminar alguien llamo en la puerta- _A-Cheng...puedo pasar_

La persona quien lo llamaba de esa forma era Wei Wuxian, con casi un mes de estado parte de su cuerpo estaba cambiando, pues su vientre se notaba un poco hinchado, Jiang Cheng respondió al llamado- _Déjate de formalidades Wei Ying_

Wei Wuxian entro al escucharlo- _Porque tan nervioso A-Cheng_

Jiang Cheng- _Quien está nervioso idiota-_ sus palabras vacilaban de lo nervioso que estaba.

Wei Wuxian claro que lo noto pues todavía no acaba de acomodarse muy bien el velo rojo, dirigiendo ante él lo ayudo- _Te conozco desde pequeños, además todavía no acabas con los últimos tocados_

 _Mira el velo está un poco desacomodado_ \- Sin embargo dejo que Wei lo ayudara aunque no quería, en el momento en que lo ayudaba, los ojos de Jiang Cheng miraron el vientre de su hermano, sin dudar le pregunto- _¿Wei que se siente estar en ese estado?_

_Tal vez tú lo deseaste pero yo no s*_

Wei Wuxian interrumpió alzando el velo sobre puesto le dijo fijamente- _Jiang Cheng no es cuestión de pensarlo demasiado, este sentimiento de tener una vida en ti es algo inexplicable_

Sonriendo suavemente- _Siendo sincero ha sido un poco duro, pero no me arrepiento de nada, porque yo desee esto..._

_Jiang Cheng, la felicidad de estar con la persona que amas y más obtener algo que los represente a los dos es algo maravilloso y si la oportunidad se da, entonces no vaciles al dudarlo._

_No te esfuerces en hacer algo que tu no quieres, yo sé que Lan Xichen te ama y no permitiría que hicieras algo que tu no quisieras, así que debes estar seguro de lo que realmente sientes y deseas..._

Después de una pequeña plática entre hermanos los dos salieron de la habitación al ser llamados por su sobrino Jin Ling- _Ustedes sí que pierden el tiempo, todos los están esperando cuando van a terminar su plática tan patética..._

Wei Wuxian siendo sarcástico _\- Jin ling nunca te enseñaron a ser paciente_

_De verdad estoy más convencido de que los modales te sobre pasan..._

Jin Ling furioso- _Tu*_

Jiang Cheng interrumpió antes de que su humor se sobre saltar entre ellos- _Ustedes sí que son una lástima de personas nunca se comporta..._

_Jin Ling apúrate y adelántate con los demás, nosotros estaremos detrás de ti..._

Dejando de retar a Wei, hizo caso a lo que Jiang Cheng le dijo, se fue para dar aviso de que pronto se reunirían en el muelle, llegando el atardecer con el hermoso crepúsculo que estaba por radiar, presenciando la ceremonia en aquel paisaje que era simplemente hermoso.

Reuniéndose dos almas enamoradas que daban todo de sí mismas en un juramento, Lan Xichen en su más hermoso resplandor, sus hermosas ropas rojas que destellos destacaban y sobre su frente una cinta roja con grabados que hacían lucir más la belleza de esa persona, largos cabellos que negros que iluminaban más aquel rostro.

Ambos se miraba bajo el resplandor de la luz que los iluminaba, la ceremonia termino y un gran festejo se llevó en las dos sectas claro que todos trataban de guarda compostura, más la secta GusuLan que a su modo festejaban la unión de la pareja.

Dentro del salón de banquetes presentaban respetos ante sus líderes e iniciaba la celebración, Lan Zhan y Wei Wuxian eran muy prudentes en la forma de festejar, pues ningún de los dos podía tomar más que una sola copa o ninguna de la sonrisa de emperador.

Pero Wei Wuxian en cambio del alcohol parecía que tenía más energía en comer, pues era un efecto del estado en el que estaba y Lan Zhan cuidando de su alimentación de todo lo que comía.

Sin embargo no todo era festejo en el alguna parte del salón Jin Ling, Lan Sizhui y Lan Jingyi como siempre discutían cosas triviales, ya que Jin Ling no creía que Zewu-Jun mereciera a su tío y los dos Lan contradecían, por quien es mejor.

La noche se hacía más profunda, el salón estaba por cerrar y todos estaban por dormir, la secta Lan fue justa con su límite a los festejos y fueron los primeros en retirarse a los aposentos de invitados.

En cambio los novios nadie se dio cuenta cuando desaparecieron, Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen querían estar solos para hablar sin tanto ruido, bajo la luz plateada de la luna, Jiang Cheng inicio _\- Quiero ser sincero ahora más que nunca, tengo que decirte lo que he decidido..._

Lan Xichen estaba atentó pero a la vez nervioso y no trato de hablar, mirando fijamente a Jiang Cheng que le respondía con una mirada sincera, siguió- _Lan Huan te amo y quiero formar una familia contigo, quiero t-tener un hijo tuyo...tuyo y mío_

_Si tengo la oportunidad de tenerlo, entonces lo haré..._

Lan Xichen estaba sorprendido y feliz de tener la oportunidad de formar una familia con Jiang Cheng aunque desde que ellos juraron que se pertenecían ya lo eran y ahora poder traer al mundo un bebé de ellos dos era una gran bendición, sin vacilar respondió- _Jiang WanYin gracias por ser sincero y darnos está oportunidad_

_No te soltaré, ni te dejaré jamás_

- _Te amo como la eternidad de los dioses-_ Abrazándolo y Jiang Cheng correspondiendo, inicio un beso por parte de él para luego decir- _Lan Huan quiero ser abrazo por ti..._

Una preposición incitó a Lan Xichen llevar a rápidamente por los muelles bajo la noche a Jiang Cheng a su habitación.

Al llegar la pareja se fundía en un beso sincero y suave empezando a quitarse las ropas rojas que llevaban encima, para luego dar visión a los cuerpos que empezaban a rozarse, estando cerca de la cama el cuerpo de Jiang Cheng fue soltado amablemente, las ropas todavía no están de todo quitadas, aún faltaba la parte de abajó, pero antes de eso los besos interrumpían el proceso.

_Continuara..._


	18. *Extra Sin prohibición

Wei Wuxian llamaba con insistencia _\- Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, LAN ZHAN_

Lan Zhan después del tercer llamado contesto- _Ruidoso_

Wei Wuxian- _Tal vez sea ruidoso pero es tu culpa_ \- Lan Zhan lo miraba, respondió- _Te dije que mientras estés en estado no aremos nada de "eso"_

Wei Wuxian hacia rabietas sobre la cama por la mañana, contesto _\- Sabes no tienes que cuidarme tanto, lo que tengo no es ninguna enfermedad y no tienes que contenerte, estaré bien-_ parándose de la cama camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Lan Zhan, abrazándolo empezó a desquitar lentamente la ropa, aunque Lan Zhan replico- _No_

Wei susurrando al oído, que estaba avergonzado con solo un pequeño toque, dijo- _Estas seguro, Lan Zhan te conozco, apoco ya se te olvido tu "todos los días son todos los días"_

Lan Zhan en ese momento se contenía y es que desde que supo que Wei estaba esperando un hijo suyo, además de que era un embarazo masculino quería prevenir futuros riegos en él, aunque sabía muy bien que el sexo en el embarazo es normal, para él era diferente pues cada vez que lo hacían Wei Wuxian pedía misericordia y acaba tumbado completamente al término de la ronda.

Siendo razonable Lan Zhan no quería exponer demasiada fuerza en el proceso estando el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian en evolución a la gestación, por eso respondió- _No es momento, tengo que salir_ \- alejándose fue directo a la puerta, se retiró dejando a Wei Wuxian decepcionado, aunque sabía muy bien por qué lo evadió, seguía estando triste, sin embargo eso no lo haría rendirse y busco más escusas y seducciones todos los días, pero todas fueron rechazadas en el proceso.

Cada día que pasaba Lan Sizhui y Lan Jingyi eran testigos de las provocaciones y seducciones de Wei Wuxian hacia Lan Zhan, aunque ya estaba acostumbrados ver las demostraciones mutuas de ellos, aún seguían sintiéndose algo incomodos y avergonzados, pues la situación era diferente pareciera un deja vu, al ver que Lan Zhan se controlaba y evadía las acciones de su esposo.

Wei Wuxian estaba harto de la situación y en su desesperación por hacer enojar a Lan Zhan fue a la secta Jiang sin su consentimiento, acompañado de manzanita que montaba con calma, después de un tiempo embarco directo al muelle y sin previo aviso llego a Lotus Pier, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano del alma donde estaba resolviendo algunos asuntos con su subordinado, toco con tranquilidad, después de haberle permitido el paso, Wei Wuxian apareció con un aspecto triste, lágrimas en los ojos empezaban a fluir y dijo- _Perdón por la intromisión_

Jiang Cheng al ver tal aspecto de inmediata sugirió a su discípulo salir y suspendiendo cualquier tipo de asunto, acercándose a su hermano le hablo _\- Wei Ying que pasa porque bienes en ese aspecto_ \- su voz fue un tanto fuerte por la preocupación que tenía- _HanGuang-Jun te hizo algo-_ agarrándolo de los hombros _\- Dime..._

Sin en cambio Wei Ying lo abrazo al instante, Jiang Cheng esta estupefacto por aquel afecto, inesperadamente con indiferencia suavemente abrazo a Wei Wuxian claro con un poco de a lejanía entre sus brazos y su espalda, volviendo a preguntar- _Idiota ya me vas a decir que te pasa_

Wei Wuxian después de un incienso hablo- _A-Cheng, Lan Zhan no quiere tener intimidad conmigo_

Al escuchar tal revelación la reacción de Jiang Cheng fue sorpresiva y avergonzado lo aparto y dijo- _Idiota_

_Como te atreves hablarme de "eso"..._

Wei Wuxian limpio con su manga las lágrimas que escurrían sobre su rostro y proclamo- _Es que después de saber de mi estado, él no ha querido tocarme y forzarme a nada y me siento completamente solo, si no tengo sus caricias y gestos que me hacían sentir bien aunque veces me enojaba, ahora las quiero más que nada..._

Jiang Cheng cada vez sentían más incomodidad y vergüenza al escucharlo _\- Por favor ya para, no necesito saber todo eso..._

Dejando escapar un suspira, dijo- _Ah~ mira de seguro HanGuang-Jun lo está haciendo es por cuidarte, aunque en cierta manera es muy sobreprotector contigo..._

Wei Wuxian replico- _Aunque no debería de hacerlo, la doctora declaro que mi estado estaba seguro, además porque no puede tratarme como antes..._

_Me cuida en todos los aspectos, siempre está al pendiente de lo que voy a comer o tomar, e incluso si no está haciendo tanto frio por la noche me sugiere que no esté afuera o que me tape._

Las lágrimas seguían y seguían- _Sé que debo cuidarme pero Lan Zhan lo hace tan complicado, al igual que las demás parejas que están en cita pueden tener relaciones, porque yo no..._

Alterado- _Si Lan Zhan no quiere nada conmigo es mejor que me vaya de la secta_

Jiang Cheng intervino- _Oye no estas tomando las cosas muy apresuradas_

_Si haces eso de seguro HanGuang-Jun se enfadaría al instante y vendría corriendo a sacarte de aquí_

Wei Wuxian- _Lan Zhan no sería capaz de hacerlo_

Jiang Cheng siendo serio dijo _\- Que poco conoces su furia_

Wei Wuxian exclamo- _Claro que la conozco por esa razón vine sin avisarle nada de donde iba, me fui sin que se dieran cuanta_ \- Jiang Cheng al escucharlo dijo alarmado- _¡QUE!_

 _Estúpido que hiciste_ \- Jiang Cheng sentía que una gran tormenta se dirigía hacia su secta y su mano en ese momento se juntó contra su frente, Wei Wuxian seguía- _Perdón A-Cheng pero no tenía otro lado donde ir y solo quería desahogarme con alguien..._

 _Perdón si te cause inconvenientes, será mejor que me vaya_ \- apunto de dirigirse a la puerta, Jiang Cheng se interpuso- _No es necesario_

 _No le tengo miedo a HanGuang-Jun-_ avergonzado dijo- _además si quieres desahogarte con alguien, está bien si lo haces conmigo, para eso están los hermanos, no..._

Wei asombrado quiso abrazarlo de nuevo pero una mano lo detuvo en su pecho, así que dejo de hacerlo, para después responder- _Gracias A-Cheng_

Jiang Cheng cambio de tema- _¿Ya has comido?_

Wei Ying negó y Jiang Cheng se preocupó- _Idiota, porque no me lo dijiste, haré que traigan comida..._

Suspiró- _Ah~ mientras vemos que hacemos, espero no tener problemas con tu Lan Zhan_

Pero aunque no quisiera tendría problemas cuando en la secta GusuLan Lan Zhan se dirigió al Jingshi, completamente solo sin un solo ruido, se adentró al otro lado de la pantalla que separaba la habitación y no hubo rastro de su esposo, inmediatamente fue a buscar en los pasillos y alrededores, pero fue inútil, encontrándose con su hermano en su búsqueda, pregunto _\- Hermano ¿has visto a Wei Wuxian?_

Lan Xichen se sorprendió- _Eh, Lan Zhan no encuentras a joven maestro Wei._

_La verdad no lo he visto..._

Lan Zhan preocupado- _Ya casi es hora de la comida y no lo encuentro por ningún lado_

Lan Xichen- _Cálmate Lan Zhan de seguro está con los conejos o en los establos, ya fuiste a buscar allí_

Lan Zhan ascendió, Lan Xichen siguió- _Bueno que tal si está con Lan Sizhui y_  
 _Lan Jingyi_ \- con una sonrisa- _puede que está jugando por ahí o ayudándolos._

Lan Zhan al escuchar las sugerencias de su hermano fue directamente a buscar aquellos discípulos, pero el resultado fue el mismo Wei Ying no estaba con ellos, aunque Lan Jingyi se acordó de algo y dijo- _Yo vi al joven maestro Wei sacar a manzanita de los establos y después se dirigió a la salida, teniendo un aspecto triste..._

Lan Zhan sorprendido, tomo algunas cosas de si Jingshi y se fue volando a la secta Jiang, pues era lo más seguro que se dirigiera ahí, en todo su trayecto mira el camino por si veía de regreso a Wei, sin embargo no lo noto, llegando al muelle de loto, los discípulos lo dejaron pasar, pero antes de llegar más lejos, la mano derecha del líder, lo detuvo- _Lo siento HunGuan-Jun el líder está ocupado_

Lan Zhan con un aspecto calmado dijo- _Sugiero una audiencia con su líder, sé que Wei Ying está con Jiang Cheng._

Subordinado- _Claro él se encuentra aquí de visita, pero nuestro líder no permite que lo interrumpa_

_Aunque siendo usted le daré aviso, espere aquí..._

Lan Zhan- _Entiendo_

Lan Zhan como le sugirió aquel discípulo espero, pero su preocupación no lo dejaba calmarse, el discípulo se dirigió a la habitación de Jiang Cheng, informándole que la persona que esperaba había llegado, claro que esto fue dicho entre ellos, Wei Wuxian estaba en sus alimentos y en ese momento Jiang Cheng resolviendo pendientes.

Jiang Cheng se dirigió a donde lo esperaba Lan Zhan- _Muy oportuna tu visita HunGuan-Jun_

Lan Zhan miro fijamente- _Donde está Wei Ying_

Jiang Cheng- _No te enfades conmigo la razón del porque vino aquí sin decirte nada fue por ti..._

_-Al parecer ya no te soportaba, dice que eres muy sobreprotector y que ya se cansó de ti_

_Vaya, vaya nunca pensé que se cansaría de ti demasiado rápido-_ devolviéndole la mirada penetrante.

Lan Zhan trataba de controlarse- _Quiero hablar con el..._

 _Vengo por Wei y no me iré sin el -_ sus palabras fueron muy directas y precisas.

Jiang Cheng no tenía de otra, pues ya estaba cansado del problema, aunque seguía preocupado- _Wei solo necesitaba desahogarse con alguien de los problemas que tenía contigo_

Proclamó- _HanGuang-Jun el vino llorando por tu culpa_ \- Lan Zhan se sorprendió, pues no sabía que le había hecho para que hiciera eso, Jiang Cheng- _Al parecer tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero el sufre por tu rechazo_

Jiang Cheng entre brazos cruzados, sugirió- _Tienes claro que él no está enfermo verdad..._

Lan Zhan- _Quiero verlo..._

 _Está en mi habitación, ahora debe estar por terminar sus alimentos_ \- Jiang Cheng explicó.

De inmediato Lan Zhan se fue a verlo, antes de entrar un ayudante de la cocina, salía con algunos platos terminados, Lan Zhan entrando encontró a su esposo viendo las vistas de los paisajes por la ventana suspirando, con los ojos medio hinchados, como lo dijo Jiang Cheng, él había llorado, en medio de ese instante Wei Wuxian se dio cuenta, parándose al instante de donde estaban recargado, Lan Zhan habló- _Wei Ying, porque no me dijiste nada de lo que te estaba pasando_

Wei Wuxian furioso _\- Lan Zhan de verdad tú sí eres lento en estas cosas o solo finges no ver nada_

Lan Zhan sabía a lo que se refería, lo sabía muy bien, pero lo hizo pensando en su bienestar _\- Lo sé..._

Wei Wuxian- _No quiero regresar a la secta, quiero quedarme un tiempo Yunmeng_

Lan Zhan se acercó y agarrándolo del brazo dijo- _No te dejaré aquí_

Wei Wuxian refutó- _Entonces déjame de evitarme_

_No tienes porqué tratarme así, ahora soy yo quien te lo ha sugerido muchas veces y ni una de ellas las has aceptado, dime Lan Zhan hasta cuándo_

_Sé que me quieres cuidar pero me estás lastimando, Lan Zhan espero un hijo tuyo, pero no es impedimento al hacer las cosas como siempre las hago y eso incluye tener intimidad contigo._

Lan Zhan se lamentaban- _Solo no quiera lastimarte, perdóname..._

Wei Wuxian dejo de retener su mano contra la de él y levantándola acariciando su rostro- _No tienes que contenerte yo voy a estar bien, si algo me hace daño te lo diré, seré honesto_

Lan Zhan dejo de contenerse y respondió- _Ya no lo hare_

_Regresemos juntos..._

Wei Wuxian dejo salir pequeñas gotas de alivio y dijo- _Está bien_

_Regresemos a GusuLan..._

Jiang Cheng sin querer escucho todo desde el exterior, sabiendo que el problema termino salió corriendo a donde anteriormente estaba, Lan Zhan y Wei Wuxian se despidieron y agradecieron, claro a Jiang Cheng le valió, pero solo era una fachada de que realmente le importaba su hermano.

Los dos junto a manzanita partieron, llegando tarde casi al toque de queda de la secta, fueron regañados por Lan Qiren que aunque no lo pareciera estaba preocupado más por Wei Wuxian, después de un sermón, se dirigieron al Jingshi a terminar lo que habían acordado.

Wei Wuxian sobre la cama se empezó a desnudarse e incitó _\- Está vez no me vas a rechazar verdad Lan Zhan..._

Lan Zhan chasquio suavemente y acepto la propuesta- _Tú no sabes contener_ \- sus manos jalaron las últimas ropas que tenía Wei respondió- _Aprendí del mejor_

Bajando cuidadosamente las ropas interiores de Lan Zhan, dejando al descubierto el miembro que fue agarrando por la mano de Wei, empezando a jugar con él y un suave un beso se profundizo, Lan Zhan ya no podía contenerse sometiendo a Wei contra la cama, incrustó dos dedos un poco rápido adentró en su interior de Wei que hizo contraerse.

Lan Zhan abalanzó su mano sobre su vientre dándole pequeños besos para luego fundir sus labios nuevamente contra los de Wei, para después decirle- _Voy a entrar_

Wei Wuxian- _No me hagas esperar más_ \- al momento Lan Zhan entró poco a poco más profundo, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo de Wei, empezando suavemente las embestidas, besos no faltaban con las embestidas que seguían más rápido, abriendo las piernas de Wei como a las de mariposas, entre sabanas jaladas posiciones adecuadas y después de dos rondas intensas los dos cayeron dormidos.


	19. La noticia y persecucción

Bajo la cálida noche dos amantes se entregaban al deseo de compartiste, dentro de la habitación, completamente desnudos Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen se unían sobre la cama, las sabanas jaladas a cada embestida, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de Jiang Cheng, mientras Lan Xichen profundizaba, cada toque, beso, dejaban salir el amor que ninguno pensó encontrar, ahora habiendo pasado por miles de tristezas, se encontraron para aliviar aquel dolor que tuvieron, en una noche ellos eran uno, a cada movimiento las manos de Jiang Cheng rasgaba la espalda de Lan Xichen, que al momento plasma pequeños moretones en su cuerpo.

Haber pasado una semana después del matrimonio las labores de las dos sectas Jiang y Gusu era como siempre, aunque cambio algo debes en cuando los lideres pasaban las noches juntos en la secta Jiang, Jiang Cheng era modesto cuando iba a la secta Gusu Lan nunca se quedó a dormir como ahora esposo del líder, pues le daba vergüenza, sin embargo su esposo algunas veces lo convencía.

Mientras esperaba la noticia de estar en estado, los dos no tomaban tanto en cuenta por preocuparse pues simplemente haría sentir nervioso a Jiang Cheng, pero no dejaban de desear tener un hijo, cada vez que miraban a sus hermanos Lan Zhan y Wei Ying que al pasar el tiempo se notaba más el crecimiento del vientre de Wei Wuxian y su esposo cuidándolo en todo momento, claro que en algunas ocasiones se ausentaba, mandaba a Lan Sizhui y Lan Jingyi a cuidarlo en su lugar, ellos con gusto lo hacían pues nunca se aburrían con las ocurrencias de Wei, además de que les daba algunos consejos de cultivación, pero esto no duraba mucho ya que Lan Qiren que por orden de los grandes supervisaba a Wei que a su vez lo regañaba por estar distrayendo a sus discípulos.

El estado de Wei Ying avanzaba bien, sin preocupaciones, alegrando a la secta de que el próximo líder estaría saludable, eso también a legraba a Jiang Cheng, añorando su pronta espera, sin saber que eso ocurriría pronto en una tarde en el muelle de loto Jiang Cheng no se sentía muy bien, estando en cama todo el día hasta que en la tarde tuvo un sangrado dejado sus ropas machadas, al ver esto Lan Xichen que lo cuidaba se alarmo pidiendo de inmediato a Jin Ling que también supervisaba a su tío que fuera por los médicos de la secta.

Lo que hizo caer en cama a Jiang Cheng fue un simple mareo, preocupando a Lan Xichen que había dormido ese día en Lotus Pier, creyendo que era por exceso de trabajo de las dos sectas que tenía al mando, sin embargo esa razón no lo era, cuando la doctora llego a examinar a su líder, no esperaba encontrarse con una sorpresa, pues esto ya había pasado y seguía siendo extraño, al parecer los hermanos Lan tenía mucha suerte ya que los dos concibieron con sus parejas.

Lan Xichen seguía sin creerlo- _Es cierto_

Doctora de la secta se dirigió con respeto- _Zewu-Jun estoy segura que leí muy bien su núcleo, sus lecturas tenía otra energía aparte_

 _Es una vida... que el líder Jiang Cheng lleva en su vientre..._ \- claro que lo era de eso estaba seguro Lan Xichen, pero aun no podía creer que habían logrado concebir.

Jin Ling también estaba sorprendido igual o más que Lan Xichen, estaba feliz que pronto tendrá un primo o prima, para cuidarlo y educarlo con sus enseñanzas, para ser un gran ejemplo a seguir, al mismo tiempo fue a decírselo a sus abuelos- Abuelos-haciendo reverencia- _Mi tío está esperando un hijo, al parecer está en el mismo estado que Wei Ying_

_Es por eso que les pido que ambos estén bien, por favor cuídelos_

Además de ellos la secta empezaba a esparcir la noticia y claro esta fue muy bien recibida, pues su próximo líder tendría dos grandes genes los de Lan Xichen y Jiang Cheng que en ese momento en su habitación Jiang Cheng que no sabía cómo sentirse o reaccionar o si esto le hacía sentir feliz o triste, tocando su vientre con nerviosismo y cuidado, cuando entraba Lan Xichen sus miradas coincidieron, sin querer pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Jiang Cheng pues al ver a su pareja, pudo sentir que no estaba solo y que su estado también le daba alegría a Lan Xichen.

Lan Xichen al ver que su esposo estaba llorando fue abrazarlo y dijo- _Jiang WanYin estas bien_

Jiang Cheng abrazándolo dijo- _Lan Huan no sé qué hacer, ni que sentir_

_Si yo pueda hacer esto, no sé si lo lograre..._

Lan Xichen sabía que Jiang Cheng reaccionaria extraño y confuso, para calmarlo le dijo- _No estás solo, recuerda que yo estaré contigo, no tienes que preocuparte lo lograras, porque yo los cuidare..._

_En cuanto a cómo debas sentirte no pienses, solo deja que el sentimiento fluya..._

_Yo estaré para ti..._ -en un cálido abrazo, Jiang Cheng comenzaba a sentirse más tranquilo, con solo escuchar las palabras sinceras y verdaderas de su esposo que incondicionalmente lo apoyaría.

Dentro del descanso de las nubes la noticia fue inmediatamente enviada por su líder que avisaba a todos sobre el estado de Jiang Cheng, tanto su tío como su hermano se sorprendieron, sin embargo Lan Zhan y Wei Ying sabía que muy pronto sus hermanos también estarían en estado, pero su tío Lan Qiren parecía como si le callera tormenta tras tormenta, pensaba que Wei efectivamente tubo algo que ver con estar en ese estado y ahora era su hermano del alma que también lo estaba, haciéndolo más sospechoso, sin importar cual cusioso sea se decidió no indagar más, pues sus discípulos habían encargado con sus parejas, lo único que podían hacer Lan Qiren y los demás discípulos eran desearles bendiciones por su espera.

La noticia de que los hermanos Jiang esperaban hijos de su esposos Lan fue la más expandida pues era un misterio el cómo pudieron quedar en cinta, sin embargo a las dos sectas no les importaba dar explicaciones y menos de eso, con el paso del tiempo Wei y Lan Zhan le queda poco tiempo para conocer a su bebe, pues su estado ya había avanzado con tener 38 semanas cumplidas, solo faltando 4 semanas estimadas para que diera a luz, Lan Zhan como Wei Ying se sentía ansioso y preocupado, cada vez que avanzaba el tiempo, ya que durante el proceso estaba más y más apegado a Wei, sintiendo los primeros movimientos del bebe, alegrándose a cada momento que sentían a su bebe responderles, aunque para Wei fuera duro, nunca se arrepintió, sin en cambio estaba ansioso por saber si iba hacer niño o niña, contando los días que faltaba y la secta preparándose por la llegada del bebe.

Sin embargo las cosas no fueron como planearon, Wei Wuxian llego de visita inesperadamente al embarcadero de loto, claro Lan Zhan lo acompañaba, así que los dos fueron recibidos, Jiang Cheng estaba en el gran salón, su cuerpo también tenía un gran cambio aunque no como el de Wei, el vientre de Jiang Cheng no dejaba notar mucho su abultamiento, Jiang Cheng siempre trataba de ocultar un poco el crecimiento de su vientre con varias ropas encima, claro esto no afectaba al bebe, Lan Xichen siempre apoyaba a su esposo, pues cada vez que le daba la contra él explotaba, ya que tenía cambios de humor muy recurrentes e igual para la secta todos los sus discípulos trataban de simpatizar y acatar las órdenes de su líder para no alterarlo, aunque esto no ayudaba también eran regañados algunas veces por simples cosas, Jin Ling no se salvaba, sin embargo trataba de ser flexible con su tío por su estado, así que pasaba más tiempo en su secta que la de su tío para no discutir, esto también causaba descontento en Jiang Cheng y discusiones por no estar a su lado.

Para Jin Ling el comportamiento de su tío fue un dolor de cabeza, aunque Lan Sizhui y Lan Jingyin le advirtieron que posiblemente tendría que lidiar con sus cambios de humor por su estado, ya que ellos fueron presentes de los cambios de Wei que lloraba por casi ninguna razón y casi todo el tiempo estaba sensible que hasta Lan Qiren trataba de calmarlo con algunos de sus gustos, sin embargo no funcionaba hasta que llegaba Lan Zhan al rescate, ahora Jin Ling presenciaba por todo eso, fue lo mismo que pasaba con el todos los discípulos trataban de en contentar a su líder sin embargo fue imposible, hasta que Lan Xichen llegaba a su lado se calmaba.

Aunque ahora Lan Zhan y Wei Ying no presenciaba ningún cambio en Jiang Cheng que estaba más que calmado, ni trataba de discutir con HanGuang-Jun por estar en su secta, en toda la tarde los tres se la pasaron comentado y discutiendo asuntos, hasta que el crepúsculo se presentaba Lan Zhan y Wei Wuxian estaban por partir, pero inesperadamente un dolor punzante en la cadera de Wie Ying fue impedimento de su partida y fue llevado a uno de las habitaciones de la secta, después de ese dolor presenciaba más y más hasta que un líquido escurrió por la parte intima, si a Wei se le había roto la fuente, era extraño, ya que su parto era dentro de 4 semanas y ahora se había adelantado, poniendo a todos intensos y desorientados sin saber que hacer dentro de la secta, las doctoras llegaron a la habitación lo primero que hicieron era calmar al paciente y a los que estaban presentes Lan Zhan y Jiang Cheng, pero Wei desde el momento del dolor estaba clamado o lo trataba de estar, las doctoras preguntaron cuanto tiempo tenia, Lan Zhan respondió y las doctoras hablaron- _Algunas veces por ser su primera vez el parto se adelante esto es común, no tiene que preocuparse, el cuerpo del joven maestro Wei esta saludable y tiene más energía..._

_No se preocupen, ellos estarán bien..._

Lan Zhan aún estaba preocupado y dijo _\- ¿Puedo estar presente?_

Doctora _\- Claro, él lo necesitara en el proceso..._

Jiang Cheng comento- _Entonces yo me retiro_ \- dirigiéndose a Wei que trataba de controlar las contracciones, le dijo- _Wei haz tu mayor esfuerzo, espero un digno discípulo de Yunmeng Jiang_

Lan Zhan contradijo- _Sera de Lan_

Jiang Cheng- _Ja, pobre de él lo más seguro es que quiera ser de Yunmeng_

Lan Zhan- _Lo dudo_

Wei Wuxian con trabajo intervino- _Sera de las dos_

_Ahora podrían dejar de discutir..._

_No ven por lo que esto...pasando..._ \- aquellas palabras fueron aceptadas por los dos evitando más problemas a Wei Wuxian que en ese momento se encontraba con dolor y ellos iniciaban una pelea que le parecía estúpida a Wei.

Jiang Cheng se retiró para que iniciara el parto, mientras tanto esperaba a Lan Xichen que dio aviso a lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras deambulaba por los paisajes cerca de la habitación, Jiang Cheng al estar distraído, se topó con una discípula- _Ah lo siento Sandu_

Haciendo reverencia- _Le pido disculpas_

Jiang Cheng le parecía extraña y pregunto- _Tú eres una joven cultivadora doctora ¿verdad?_

_Que haces aquí..._

Aquella discípula se portó extraña a la pregunta _\- Eh... en realidad yo vengo de visita, una de las doctoras que está supervisando al joven maestro Wei, es mi pariente, espero que no le moleste solo viene a observar y que me diera algunos consejos..._

Jiang Cheng seguia dudado- _Entonces que haces aquí_

Discípula _\- Bueno es que mi tía, me pidió llevarle algunas cosas a la habitación, pues la llamaron de urgencia y no pudo llevarse todo para el parto..._

Jiang Cheng- _Y que estas esperando, vamos vete..._

Discipula- _Claro..._ -saliendo corriendo hacia la habitación, a Jiang Cheng le pareció extraño, así que busco a su subordinado y pregunto por aquella discípula- _¿La conoces?_

Subordinado- _En realidad nunca la he visto de seguro es su primera vez, dice que es sobrina de una de las doctoras y que vino a estudiar..._

_Es raro no me pidió permiso para su estancia..._

Jiang Cheng comento- _Tal vez se te paso por alto o ella no dijo nada ya que solo era un día..._

_De todos modos investiga quien es..._

_-No quiero ningún extraño en mi secta_

Cuando terminaron de hablar Jiang Cheng se dirigió a la habitación, mientras se encaminaba, vio a Lan Zhan, Jiang Cheng comento _\- HanGuang-Jun como esta, ya termino..._

Lan Zhan- _Él está bien, está descansando_

_Quiere que veas a nuestra hija_

Jiang Cheng se alegró- _Así que lo logro_

_Y te pidió que me avisaras_

Lan Zhan _\- Hmm_

Jiang Cheng- _Bueno_ *- de pronto un ruido vino de la dirección de donde se encontraba Wei, Jiang Cheng y Lan Zhan corrieron al ver que pasaba, al escuchar las voces de los discípulos que se encontraban cerca entendieron lo que sucedió- _Arriba esta, arriba rápido..._

Voces de los discípulos eran fuertes- _Se lleva a la bebe_

Jiang Cheng se sorprendió y enfurecido, dijo- _Como sucedió esto, que no estaban vigilando..._

Discípulo- _Lo sentimos Sandu, pero no vimos a nadie raro_

Jiang Cheng- ¿ _Que, entonces cómo_?- mientras hablaban Lan Zhan junto con los discípulos que perseguían aquella persona que se fugaba con la bebe de Wei.

Discípulo- _El ruido vino de adentro tal vez alguien se introdujo con un disfraz, la persona que vinos era una joven..._

_Las cultivadoras trataban al joven maestro Wei, al parecer dejaron un momento a la bebe y una joven doctora fue descubierta tratando de huir con la niña en silencio..._

Jiang Cheng recordaba a verse topado con una cultivadora joven que no era de su secta, se maldijo del porque no se dio cuenta y dijo- _Deja algunos cultivadores vigilando la habitación y los otros que vallan con Lan Zhan y conmigo..._

El discípulo intervino- _Pero Sandu su estado..._

Jiang Cheng enojado- _Que con mi estado, no hay tiempo que perder qué esperas..._

El discípulo no pudo evitar que Jiang Cheng fuera con Lan Zhan, mientras tanto Wei estaba desmayando por el parto, él quería enseñarle a su pequeña hija, pero eso tendría que esperar, pues Jiang Cheng se aventuró a la persecución con Lan Zhan y sus discípulos por la cultivadora que robaba a su hija, al parecer aquella joven era muy hábil, huyo sobre los techos y después se desplazó en su espada por los aires siendo de noche y las nubes lo complicaban, además de que de pronto inesperadamente otros cultivadores enemigos salieron por la ciudades que estaba cerca de la secta, Lan Zhan y los demás cultivadores que venían con él, no pudieron interceptar aquella cultivadora pues temían que en un ataque causaran daño a la bebe, además de que era muy buena en maniobrar en su vuelo.

Los demás cultivadores enemigos que apoyaban en su persecución a la cultivadora también fueron bueno en distraer y evadir, sin embargo siendo discípulos de una de las mejores sectas, esto no los detuvo, seguían detrás de ellos, Lan Zhan no podía hacer ningún ataque, esperaba en el momento que estos llegaran a su punto de encuentro, manteniendo la calma y pensando como recuperaría a su hija, antes de que Wei se dirá cuenta de que había desaparecido, Lan Zhan sabía que esto era una venganza encontrar de su esposo, todavía había algunas personas que le tenían resentimiento por el pasado, así que no era de pensar demasiado la razón del porque lo hacían, mientras en su vuelo Lan Zhan se dio cuenta de Jiang Cheng estaba detrás y dijo- _Que haces..._

Jiang Cheng- _A que te refieres_

Lan Zhan fue directo- _Regresa..._

Jiang Cheng fue terco- _No_

Lan Zhan lo miro fijamente- _Tu estado_

Jiang Cheng- _Y eso que importa, no porque este así, pueda impedirme en hacer estas cosas_

Lan Zhan- _Es riesgo, vuelve..._

Jiang Cheng rechino y dijo- _Crees que me quedare sin hacer nada, cuando el ataque fue dentro de mi secta, HanGuang-Jun, él es mi hermano_

_Y siendo el líder, no puedo ser inútil, al ver pasar todo esto por mis propias narices_

Lan Zhan no podía contradecirlo sabia como era su carácter, lo único que pudo decir fue- _Ten cuidado..._

Jiang Cheng- _No necesitas recordármelo..._

_Continuara..._


	20. La desesperación

Dentro de la habitación Wei Wuxian despertaba, las luces de afueran deslumbraba, la noche era más intensa, lo primero que hizo sus ojos fue mirar a su pequeña bebe, pero no la encontró cerca ni se escuchaba ruido de algún llanto, tal vez estará dormida, quería verla, sin embargo no podía pararse por el estado de su cuerpo, pidió a la enfermera que estaba fuera de la habitación que le acercara la niña que posiblemente estaba del otro lado de la pared de madera, sin embargo la enfermera tenía un aspecto preocupante y al ver tal reacción Wei pregunto- _Donde esta Lan Zhan, porque no escucho a mi bebe_

Wei Wuxian presentía que algo no estaba bien, exaltado dijo- Donde está mi bebe- aunque exigió saber la respuesta la enfermera trataba de pensar en cómo darle la noticia hasta que Wei volvió a reclamar- _¡¿Dónde está?!_

La enfermera contesto con nerviosismo _\- La b-bebe esta...fue raptada, estamos esperando que sea rescatada..._

 _Lo siento, lo siento mucho no nos dimos cuenta que alguien se infiltró en la habitación y tampoco pudimos evitarlo_ \- aquellas palabras fueron dolorosas para Wei Wuxian que de inmediato dejaba la cama, sin importarle el dolor de su cuerpo, pero antes de ponerse de pie por completo la enfermera lo evitó y dijo _\- Por favor calme, espere_

Wei Wuxian furioso dijo- _Que espere que, suélteme_

La enfermera trataba de calmarlo- _Por favor su esposo se encargara, piense en su cuerpo aun no sana del todo_

Wei Wuxian ignoraba sus palabras seguía forcejeando para liberarse e ir a buscar a su hija, sin embargo la enferma pidió ayuda para controlarlo, Wei exigía- _Suéltenme, suéltenme..._

 _Por favor, cálmese señor Wei no pude hacer nada en ese estado_ \- las palabras de la enfermera fuero muy ciertas, pues él no podía ni tenía mucha energía en ese momento, su cuerpo estaba recuperándose después del parto, ni siquiera los discípulos pusieron mucho esfuerzo al tratarlo de controlar, Wei Wuxian pensó y dejo de forzar, pero no pudo evitar llorar ya que no podía el mismo recuperar a su pequeña bebe, rogando al cielo que su esposo la recuperara lo más pronto posible para poder tenerla en sus brazos y abrazarla.

Su preocupación lo alarmo tanto que no quería quedarse solo postrado en la cama rogando que Lan Zhan volviera con su hija, sin embargo no tenía opción más que hacer eso, los discípulos y aquella enfermera lo cuidaban, evitando que saliera de la habitación, mientras tanto su esposo salía a la búsqueda de su hija que fue robada por aquella cultivadora que se infiltro.

Sin embargo él no iba solo también lo a acompañaba el líder de la secta Jiang Cheng, aun sin importarle su estado fue a la persecución, estado cerca de un soto, la cultivadora descendió entre los árboles, la noche estaba más oscura pero esto no les importo, sus ojos estaban centrados en ella y en sus cómplices que también la siguieron, al haber parado en aquel soto, todos se dieron a la búsqueda de atraparla, pero la verdadera pela inicio las espadas y talismanes se cruzaron en el camino tratando de darle tiempo a la joven para llevar a cabo su plan matar a la bebe que llevaba en brazos, escabulléndose con una capa negra tapando su rostro y lo que tenía en brazos para ser menos visible, aunque hiciera eso Lan Zhan y Jiang Cheng no apartaban sus ojos de ella, persiguiéndola hasta llegara a un rio muy profundo fue que los tres se quedaron inmóviles, la cultivadora fue la primera en hablar- Es muy hermosa tanto que le tengo un poco de envidia, sin embargo en su venas corre sangre maldita...

Jiang Cheng furioso reclamo- _Regrésanosla_

Cultivadora burlo- _Jajaja, porque debería de hacerlo, el patriarca YiLing me arrebato lo único que amaba, porque debería regresarla y dejar que él sea feliz..._

\- _Acaso merece ser feliz_

_Espere y espere el momento indicado para serlo sufrir y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de lastimarlo no vacilare..._

Lan Zhan intervino _\- Crees que causándole dolor de esa manera remediara tu perdida..._

 _Dolor con dolor se paga, mientras me haya vengado no importa si caigo en las llamas del infierno_ \- apretando más su agarre en los brazos que sostenía a la bebe, la cultivadora avanzo más cerca del rio quedando un paso entre el rio y ella.

Jiang Cheng y Lan Zhan solo esperaban el momento en que soltara a la bebe, tal vez la cultivadora la arrogaría al rio, en ese momento ellos intervendrían al atrapar a la pequeña bebe, pero al parecer la cultivadora no solo quería matar a la bebe si no también suicidarse ella también, lanzándose al rio al mismo tiempo Lan Zhan y Jiang Cheng trataban de evitarlo, sin embargo una espada se opuso en su camino lastimando a Jiang Cheng, al intentar esquivarla un corte en su brazo izquierdo a pareció, sin embargo esa espada fue arrebatada por Zidian de aquel cómplice, mientras que Lan Zhan trataba de salvar a la cultivadora que no soltaba a su hija de sus brazos que apretaba más y más al grado de no dejarla respirar, Lan Zhan atrapo a la joven pero después ella zafo su agarre y tiro a la bebe, sus ojos quedaron impactados al ver caer a la bebe que estar cercar del final del rio, sin embargo una figura blanca aprecio en el momento oportuno sosteniéndola con la cobija que llevaba para cubrirla, la persona que llego en ese instante era Lan Xichen.

La llegada de Lan Xichen fue muy oportuna, tanto Lan Zhan como Jiang Cheng soltaron un suspiro de alivio, por fin tenían de vuelta a la bebe, pero esa joven cultivadora quería morir sacando un daga de quien sabe dónde, haciendo una cortada profunda en la mano de Lan Zhan que sostenía el brazo de la cultivadora, para luego caer al rio PLASH pequeñas olas se formaron con el impacto y sangre empezaba a fluir, Lan Zhan y Lan Xichen que eran los más cercas no pudieron salvarla todo paso muy rápido, solo se quedaron mirando la muerte de aquella joven que le dio terminó a todo el problema.

Los cómplices que la acompañaban eran seguidores de ella, al parecer se volvieron locos por la cultivadora que con su cuerpo pago para que la ayudaran en su plan fallido eso fue lo que ellos declararon al estar sometidos y por orden de Jiang Cheng ellos pagarían por la cultivadora, en la secta Jiang había rumores que castigaban a los que practicaban o eran seguidores de artes oscuras con fuertes castigos que podrían hasta perder la vida, claro que Jiang Cheng emplearía el mismo método que antes practicaba con aquellos cultivadores.

Lan Xichen le devolvió a su pequeña hija a Lan Zhan, al parecer la bebe era fuerte al ver los ojos de su padre lloro, en ningún momento durante la persecución y al estar en brazos de aquella cultivadora lloraba, Lan Zhan acaricio aquellas lagrimas que se derramaba por su pequeñas mejillas rojas y gorditas que se parecían un poco a las de Wei, mientras sus ojos eran de color miel que con la luz de la luna resaltaban con un brillo y su poco cabello negro al igual que el de Lan Zhan, mientras que la nariz y cejas se parecían a las de Wei Wuxian, sin duda hermosa, su esposo hizo un gran trabajo, pues la belleza de esa bebe se comparaba a la de un jade brillante y precisos.

Jiang Cheng al ver que todo había acabado se relajó, pues él no quería ver a Wei Wuxian sufrir y ahora que por fin Lan Zhan tenía a su hija en brazos, eso no pasaría, pero Lan Xichen no estaba de acuerdo, al ver que Jiang Cheng se aventuró con su hermano a algo peligroso y que resulto herido Lan Xichen estaba molesto y preocupado por su estado, claro Jiang Cheng lo evadió- _No es nada todo está bien, protegí mi estado, esto solo fue un pequeño descuido..._

Lan Xichen enojado, dijo- _Jiang Cheng crees que todo está bien aparentemente no te das cuenta del peligro que corriste y dices que todo está bien_

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño- _Lan Xichen no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, tu no estabas en ese momento..._

Lan Xichen una vena sobresalía de su frente agarrando su brazo con fuerza dijo- _Entiendo, pero pensé que dado tu estado podrías haber razonado, sin embargo no te importo nuestro hijo..._

Jiang Cheng se soltó del agarré de Lan Xichen y dijo- _No es que no me importe, pero no acusa de estar en cita, me limitare hacer este tipo de cosas, como te dije antes protegí mi estado..._ \- y lo hizo aquella espada que lo rozo se centraba en su estómago queriéndolo apuñalarlo.

Pero Lan Xichen seguía preocupado y enojado- _Cuando lleguemos a la secta vas a tratar tu herida y no me importa si te enojas, pero vas a dejar que la doctora te revise..._

Jiang Cheng no pudo darle la contra a Lan Xichen que estaba furioso y no quiso crear más peleas entre ellos, pues él también estaba cansado, solo dijo- _Si eso es lo que quieres, lo hare así espero me dejes en paz..._

La noche no cesaba siendo tan tarde las estrellas daban su mayor esplendor, llegando a la secta la doctora que trataba a Wei Wuxian fue corriendo cuando anunciaban que estaban de vuelta, dirigiéndose a Lan Zhan- _HanGuang-Jun que bueno que regresaron_

_El señor Wei esta angustiado, se enteró que la bebe había sido raptada..._

Lan Zhan de inmediato corrió a donde estaba su esposo, para ver que Wei Wuxian volvía a luchar con los discípulos que trataban de evitar que saliera de la habitación, Wei Wuxian pataleaba y gritaba que lo soltaran en ese momento Lan Zhan intervino- _Suéltelo..._

Al escuchar que su esposo había vuelto su preocupación se calmó al ver que entre sus brazos tenía un bulo, no había nada de que adivinar sobre que era, Wei Wuxian empezaba a soltar pequeñas lágrimas y llamo- _Lan Zhan, mí bebe..._

Sobre la cama llamaba desesperadamente a su esposo para que le dejare ver a su pequeña bebe, quería comprobar que era su hija y que estaba bien, Lan Zhan se acercó y le dio a su hija en sus brazos Wei Wuxian por fin calmo su preocupación al ver a su bebe que estaba bien un poco fría al tocarla, envolvió más su brazos para calentarla, Lan Zhan los abrazo a los dos y Wei Wuxian dejo de llorar al sentir que todo ya estaba bien.

Mientras tanto los problemas continuaron con Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen que de inmediato mando a las doctoras con Jiang Cheng a su habitación para que fuera revisado y sanado de su herida, claro los dos estaban enojados uno del otro, las doctoras hicieron caso y fueron tras de Jiang Cheng que en ningún momento le dirigió una mirada a Lan Xichen desde que descendieron y llegaron a la secta.

Lan Xichen fue a ver a su cuñado y hermano, tocando la puerta antes de entrar pero el toque fue detenido, cuando Lan Zhan salía de la habitación, Lan Xichen pregunto _\- Lan WangJi ¿cómo están?_

Lan Zhan cerró la puerta para que Wei Wuxian descansara con su hija en brazos, los dos habían caído dormidos y Lan Zhan cuidaba de ellos, pero al escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos, él quiso saber quién era, al ver que fue su hermano que quería saber cómo estaban su esposo el respondió _\- Están bien_

_Los dos están descansado_

Lan Xichen- _Me alegro..._

Lan Zhan- _Hermano gracias por ayudarnos_

Lan Xichen- _No es nada WangJi..._

_Debió ser duro para ti Lan Zhan_

Lan Zhan pregunto- _¿Hermano cómo nos encontraste?_

Lan Xichen contesto- _Cuando pasaba por las ciudades, coincidí con algunos discípulos que me informaron de la situación de inmediato me dirigí a buscarlos, pero al parecer fue muy difícil encontrarlos hasta que escuche la voz de Jiang Cheng..._

_-Para descartar ataques mañana a primera hora mandare una carta a tío informando lo que paso, también pediré que vengan discípulos de nuestra secta, para que los escolten..._

Lan Zhan asintio- _Hmm_

 _Hermano discutiste con Jiang Cheng_ \- para Lan Xichen no era sorpresa que su hermano se diera cuenta de los problemas que tenía, al igual que él conocía muy bien a su hermano, sin rodeos Lan Xichen contesto- _Si Lan Zhan_

Lan Zhan- _Tal vez lo que hizo no estuvo bien, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, esto pasó en su secta..._

Lan Xichen- _Gracias WangJi, es la primera vez que veo que lo defiendes..._

_Y sé que lo que hizo fue por Wei, pero me preocupo mucho que les pasara algo malo..._

Lan Zhan- _Entiendo y lo siento_

_-pero no seas duro con él..._

Lan Xichen- _Lo se..._

Después de haber hablado con su Lan Zhan, Lan Xichen dejo que descasara a lado de su familia, mientras que él se dirigió a la hanshi de su esposo, en su camino se encontró con las doctoras de la secta que le informaron de su estado- _Zewu-Jun..._

_No hay nada de qué preocuparse Sandu, está bien no hay nada fuera de lo común, ambos signos siguen siendo fuertes, la herida esta curada._

Lan Xichen hizo reverencia y dijo- _Gracias, pueden retirarse a descansar..._

Las doctoras asintiera y se fueron, Lan Xichen llamo a la puerta al llegar, sin embargo Jiang Cheng le negó la entrada- _Vete...no quiero verte_

Lan Xichen rogo _\- Por favor WanYin quiero hablar contigo_

Jiang Cheng seguía negándose- _Lárgate no quiero verte, ni hablar contigo_

Lan Xichen seguía rogando- _Jiang Cheng lo siento..._

 _Vamos hablar, déjame pasar quiero verte_...- dentro de la habitación silencio se profundizo, Lan Xichen tomo eso como un sí, entrado encontró a Jiang Cheng en sus prendas de dormir, con su cabello suelto y dándole la espalda, dijo- _No te dije que entraras..._

_Continuara..._


	21. EL final

Dentro de la habitación Lan Xichen respondió- _Jiang WanYin_ \- acercándose, pero Jiang Cheng se apartaba dejando ver su perfil que fue reflejado por la Luz de la luna, con la mirada penetrante, frunciendo el ceño al instante dijo- _No te acerques_

Sin en cambio Lan Xichen evadió aquella advertencia, seguía avanzado y en el instante tomo a Jiang Cheng que peleaba por no ser abrazado- _Suéltame_

Lan Xichen fue necio- _No lo hare_

Susurrando al oído- _Perdóname_

_Sé que no tenía que dudar de ti, porque sé que tú te esfuerzas por mí..._

_-Por mantenerte firme en esto, para ti el tener a nuestro hijo dentro de ti es duro*_

Jiang Cheng entre los brazos de Lan Xichen escuchaba su voz al oído pero la detuvo- _No lo es..._

Lan Xichen- _¿Qué?_ \- entre sus brazos Jiang Cheng se escondía y respondió- _No me arrepiento de haber quedado en cinta, porque que dentro de mí tengo algo que te pertenece a ti..._

_Ahora lo sé, al ver que todo esto pasaba frente a mis ojos, al ver a HanGuang-jun desesperado por mantener la calma y poder regresarle a Wei a su hija, entendí que ellos amaban lo que con tanto esfuerzo lograron..._

_Lo lamento, perdóname Lan Huan_

Lan Xichen conmovido abrazo más a su esposo- _WanYin te amo tanto...cada segundo me enamoro más de ti...soy tan bendecido por tenerte a mi lado..._

Jiang Cheng avergonzado dijo- _Yo también te amo Lan Huan...-_ finalmente los dos se profundizaron en un beso, las manos de Jiang Cheng agarraban la ropa de Lan Xichen, los caminaron hacia la cama, pero al momento que Jiang Cheng fue puesto sobre ella, Lan Xichen se separó- _No podemos...es tarde..._

Jiang Cheng- _Porque, no importa la hora...Lan Huan te necesito_

Lan Xichen se opuso- _Jiang Cheng yo también te necesito, pero ahora no podemos, no quiero lastimarlos..._

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño y aventó a Lan Xichen hacia el otro lado, ahora él estaba arriba, sus manos a los lados del rostro de Lan Xichen y dijo- _Cuando yo estoy iniciándolo me rechazas_

Sus voz decayó- _Acaso no me veo muy bien..._

Lan Xichen respondió- _Jiang WanYin_ \- su mano rozo suavemente el rostro de Jiang Cheng- _Tu eres hermoso como el loto puro que emergió de aguas preciosas_

_No te estoy rechazando, solo tengo miedo de lastimarte a ti y nuestro bebe..._

_-Es mejor que esperamos, falta poco no te impacientes..._

Jiang Cheng retrocedió- _Quien está impaciente..._

Lan Xichen quería reír al ver el rostro de su esposo avergonzado, agarrando el su brazo lo jalo y abrazándolo suavemente dijo- _WanYin buenas noches..._

La noche fue breve y el amanecer llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, después de haberse enterado de la situación que se presentó dentro de la secta Jiang, Lan Qiren, junto con algunos discípulos llegaron a la secta, Wei Wuxian mostro a su pequeña nena entre sus brazos, todos los discípulos incluyendo a Lan Qiren quedaron extasiados, al parecer la próxima líder seria hermosa, por lo que Lan Qiren tendría que prepararla y educarla para que fuera una excelente jade.

Los días después de regresar al descanso de las nubes, la pequeña Lan HuanTian era muy famosa en toda la secta, pues su belleza impacto a todos que quedaron satisfechos al verla, prometiéndole muchas bendiciones, incluso en menos de una semana la belleza del jade nombre puesto por los discípulos, ya era muy famosa en los alrededores.

Pero no solo Lan HuanTian seria famosa, unos meses después la noticia de que el hijo del Jade mayor había nacido también fue muy conocida por todos lados y de que era niño con hermosos rasgos de Lan Xichen, pero sus ojos bellos de color morados al igual a los de Jiang Cheng, dentro de la secta los discípulos y Jin Ling lo llamaron la pureza del loto, pero su nombre verdadero era Jiang LiLian, aquellos dos hermosos bebes todavía no eran vistos por las personas del exterior, pero decían que eran preciosos como sus padres.

Gracias a la situación que paso dentro de la secta Jiang, por seguridad la pequeña Lan HuanTian no podía salir al exterior, A-Yuan le comento a Wei que su tío a menudo lo veía cuando iban de caza nocturna, tambien Lan Sizhui le dijo a su tío que su maestro había tenido una hija claro Wen Ning ser sorprendió por tal noticia y ya que no podía verlo le deseo que fuera muy feliz, sin embargo Wei Wuxian quería ver a Wen Ning para que conociera a su hija, pero eso tendría que esperar ya que no podía salir de la secta hasta que su hija creciera un poco más, esto hizo que Wei se sintiera triste algo que Lan Zhan noto, así que en secreto le pido a Lan Sizhui que buscara a Wen Ning y le digiera que quería verlo.

Lan Zhan y Wei Wuxian en una tarde en secreto salieron del descanso de las nubes, no muy lejos fueron, llegando a un paraje se detuvieron esperando un tiempo Wei Wuxian sentado en manzanita, sosteniendo a su hija, pregunto- _Lan Zhan, ¿porque estamos aquí?_

Lan Zhan estaba viendo por los alrededores mientras contestaba- _Tenemos que esperar..._

Wei Wuxian volvió a preguntar- _Esa respuesta no es la que pedí y que tenemos que esperar_

 _Si Lan Qiren se da cuenta que nos fuimos sin decirle nada, nos va a regañar...Lan Zhan me está escuchando...-_ al terminar la última palabra, dejo de hablar pues algo se acercaba, Wei Wuxian escuchaba un ruido que le parecía familiar, algo cayo del árbol más cercano donde estaban los ojos de Wei Wuxian se abrieron sorpresivamente pues la persona que estaba frente a ellos era Wen Ning haciendo reverencia- _Joven maestro Wei_

_Joven maestro Lan..._

Wei Wuxian bajo de manzanita y camino hacia donde estaba, pregunto- _Lan Zhan acaso t*_

Lan Zhan lo interrumpió- _Sabia que querías verlo y enseñarle a nuestra hija..._

Wei Wuxian sonrió ligeramente- _Lan Zhan sin duda sabes todo de mí, gracias..._

Acercándose a Wen Ning que estaba esperando Wei Wuxian destapo ligeramente a su hija y se la mostro- _Mira ella es Lan HuanTian_

_Es hermosa no..._

Wen Ning asintió _\- Si_

Wei Wuxian extendió los brazos un poco y dijo _-Quieres cargarla..._

Sin embargo Wen Ning negó y dijo _\- No maestro Wei, estoy sucio, no quiero que el maestro Lan se moleste..._

Wei Wuxian contradijo- _No creo que Lan Zhan se moleste ¿verdad?_

Lan Zhan asintió y dijo- _No_

Wen Ning seguía negándose- _No es muy pequeña_ \- Wei Wuxian no acepto sus palabras y le acerco a la bebe para que la cargara y dijo- _Wen Ning es una orden cárgala..._

Wen Ning no se opuso si era una orden, entre sus brazos tomo a la pequeña bebe que estaba dormida y que se acurrucaba más en Wen Ning que dijo- _Es muy bella, se parece a usted joven maestro Lan_

Wei Wuxian refuto- _Y que a mí no se parece, ella se parecía más a mí que a Lan Zhan_

Wen Ning su rostro se volvió alarmante- _No, claro que también tiene rasgos de usted joven maestro Wei...solo...es solo..._

Wei Wuxian- _Calma no tienes que ponerte nervioso, solo quería bromear contigo_

Wen Ning dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, Wei Wuxian seguido hablando- _Wen Ning ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?_

Wen Ning contesto _\- He estado entrenando_

Wei Wuxian _\- Entrenando ¿Por qué?_

Wen Ning- _Quiero ser más fuerte_

Wei Wuxian pregunto- _Eh pero si ya lo eres..._

Wei Wuxian- _Es porque quiero proteger A-Yuan y si pudiera a su hija también_

Wei Wuxian y Lan Zhan se sorprendieron, Wei Wuxian sonrió y dijo- _Espero que seas un gran protector para ella..._

Wen Ning agrego- _Alguien me está ayudando_

Wei Wuxian una vez más pregunto- _¿Quién te está ayudando Wen Ning?-_ Wen Ning contesto _\- Son Lang_

Wei Wuxian quedo atónito y susurró- _Son Lang_

_Nuestro viejo conocido...eh_

Wen Ning al tener tanto tiempo a la bebe en brazos se la regreso a Lan Zhan y dijo- _Joven maestro Wei espero que no le moleste..._

Wei Wuxian sonrió y dijo- _Porque me habrá de molestar, si tus razones es aprender más y yo ahora no puedo ayudarte, es mejor que alguien más te ayude_

_Espero que aprendas mucho de Son Lang_

Wen Ning asintió- _Joven maestro Wei y Joven maestro Lan espero verlos pronto_

 _Y también a la futura joven maestra Lan-_ se despidió y se fue, las últimas palabras que Wei le dirigió eran- _Nosotros también Wen Ning_

Lan Zhan que tenía a su bebe en brazos y que estaba acomodándola, fue abrazado sorpresivamente por Wei Wuxian y dijo- _Gracias Lan Zhan_

Lan Zhan lo tomo de la cintura abrezándolos a ambos, después de medio incienso Wei Wuxian se volvió a sostener a su hija de repente escucho unos pasos Lan Sizhui y Lan Jingyin se acercaban, Lan Zhan comento- _Les pedí que vinieran por seguridad_

_Casi va hacer de noche cuando regresemos_

Wei Wuxian sonriendo cálidamente, dijo- _Bueno entonces regresemos Lan Zhan_

_Regresemos a Gusu Lan..._

Lan Zhan susurro _\- Si..._

**_Fin..._ **

**Datos adicionales...**

En el significado de los nombres me base en sus personalidades tanto de antes como después, pero esto solo fue en el nombre de la bebe de Wei Wuxian y Lan Zhan.

恬 TIAN Quieto/a, tranquilo/a, calmado/a, sereno/a.

欢 HUAN- Alegre, feliz.

En el caso del hijo de Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen fue diferente.

丽 LI Hermoso/a, bonito/a.

莲 LIAN Loto.

Ojo no se si los caracteres sean exactos, sin embargo a mi me gustaron esos nombres.

**Palabras del autor(yo)**

Pues la verdad nunca pense subir mi historia a otras plataformas pero dado que Wattpad (donde es mi historia y empeze a subirla) tuviera problemas, decidi subirla aquí Ao3 y la verdad me fascino llegar a subirla a mas plataformas para que leyeran mas personas, fue un gusto que leyeran mi historia pero ya llego a su fin, gracias por seguirla y espero que me sigan a compañando en mis demas historias GRACIAS...

**Author's Note:**

> Bendecidos por el amor que lograron formar y aceptar.  
> Espero que les guste...


End file.
